Cita con un beyluchador
by yuki Nishihara
Summary: Regresé para seguir escribiendo sus citas con los chicos de beyblade
1. Introducción

Esta idea ya se ha visto pero decidí seguir el ejemplo. Si quieren salir con algún personaje de beyblade pueden hacerlo, ustedes llenan los datos y yo les hago su historia.

Nota: Lo más probable es que saquen esta historia porque creo que no está permitido, así que no se preocupen, yo subiré los capítulos en mi comunidad de beyblade que aparece en mi bio.

Pueden elegir salir con cualquier personaje de beyblade (las 3 temporadas) y varias personas pueden elegir el mismo no hay problema (si por ejemplo alguien eligió primero a Kai y otra persona también quiere salir con él puede hacerlo). Lo único que no está permitido es lime/lemon/yaoi/yuri.

Todos los que quieran participar solo llenen sus datos:

**Nombre:**

**Apodo/Nick/como quieres que te diga de cariño el personaje:**

**Descripción física:**

**Personalidad:**

**Vestimenta:**

**Un regalo que quieras que te de:**

**Lugar a donde quieres ir:**

**Personaje con el que quieres tener tu cita:**

**¿Quieres que ya sean novios o prefieres que se te declare en la cita?**

Trataré de escribir lo más rápido que pueda, pero el tiempo que tarde en publicar dependerá de mi inspiración.


	2. Catra y Bryan

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba tranquila sentada en el sillón de mi sala junto a mi hermano Tala mirando la televisión, pero mirar es solo un decir ya que en mi mente lo único que había era la cita que tendré con Bryan el día de hoy. Iremos al parque de diversiones de la ciudad, y estoy segura que será un día grandioso. Me puse algo sencillo para la ocasión, una polera blanca y roja, pantalones azules, guantes negros sin dedos y zapatos deportivos.

"El tiempo pasa muy lento, pero empiezo a preocuparme porque Bryan no llega¿le habrá sucedido algo, tal vez se arrepintió y no vendrá…….. O tal vez" ò.ó Tala – dije en voz alta.

Que tienes, y porque me estas mirando así, pareces un monstruo poniendo esa cara. – dijo mi hermano molestándome como siempre.

ò.ó No soy un monstruo, y además estoy pensando que seguro eres el culpable de que Bryan no llegue, seguro lo amenazaste, o lo mandaste a arrestar o quien sabe que hiciste. – le dije en un tono muy enfadado.

Créeme que esas no son malas ideas, y te mentiría si dijera que no se me paso algo así por la mente. Pero lo más probable es que Bryan haya recuperado el sentido común y no venga. – ¿es que no se cansa de molestarme? Hermanos, todos son iguales.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, debe ser Bryan-kun. Pero no puedo abrir yo, pensará que estoy desesperada por salir.

ve a abrir Tala. – XDD me encanta darle órdenes a mi hermano, aunque lamentablemente no siempre me hace caso por ser el mayor de la familia.

ò.ó Y por que no vas tu, si eres la interesada.

Porque no puedo parecer desesperada tonto, tú no entiendes a las mujeres. Ahora ve a abrir la puerta – le dije pateando su pie no muy delicadamente.

Está bien, pero solo porque hoy me siento generoso – dijo sobándose su pierna pateada.

Desde la sala escuché la conversación que tenían Bryan y mi hermano.

Lamento el retraso, tuve algunos percances pero ya estoy aquí – dijo Bryan - y ¿Caty ya está lista?

XDDD pues se la pasó arreglándose pero en mi opinión por mas que se arregle nunca podrá verse bien, después de todo es un monstruo - porque siempre me llama así.

ò.ó No la molestes Tala – n.n Bryan me defendió ante mi hermano, por lo menos él no piensa que sea un monstruo y su opinión es la que cuenta para mí. – Bueno, Tala voy por ella y nos vamos. – dijo entrando a la casa.

ò.ó No pues éntrale nomás, esta es tu casa Bryan – dijo mi hermano con sarcasmo.

Corrí a saludar a Bryan en cuanto lo vi – Bryan Kun, que bueno que ya llegaste nOn

n.n Hola Caty, veo que ya estas lista, te ves muy bien. ¿Nos vamos? - dijo sonrojándose un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a decir cumplidos.

Cual es la prisa, siéntense un momento. – Tala tenia que interrumpir el momento, como siempre.

n.n en verdad Tala, se va a hacer tarde y todas las atracciones van a llenarse. – dijo Bryan con la intención de librarse de mi hermano.

ò.ó dije SIENTENSE, no les estoy preguntando si quieren o no – o.ô creo que este chico ya está enloqueciendo, yo lo único que quiero es ir al parque de un buena vez – Bien joven, cuales son las intenciones con mi hermana, tengo que saber con quien saldrá Catra hoy – dijo Tala en tono de padre sobreprotector que hace un interrogatorio a los novios de su hija, n.n pero ojalá Bryan fuera mi novio.

o.ô ya estas diciendo tonterías Tala. Vamos Caty.

n.n Si, vamos – Al fin al parque nOn

Bryan, traes a mi hermana temprano, porque sino llamaré a la policía – ni siquiera le respondimos y salimos de la casa.

u.u mi hermano está cada día mas loco – le dije a Bryan cuando ya estuvimos afuera

n.n tienes razón, pero que te parece si olvidamos a Tala y sus locuras y la pasamos bien hoy – eso me suena fantástico, un día entero al lado de Bryan – kun, el día perfecto

Oye Caty, te propongo que elijas otro lugar para que vayamos después del parque. Tu escoges, la playa o el cine.

n.n ¿y no podemos ir a los 2?

No creo que sea posible, ya que si lo hacemos llegaremos tarde a tu casa. Elige el que mas quieras.

Mmmm, vamos a la playa y podemos ver el atardecer nOn – Me costó decidir pero realmente prefiero eso, en estos momentos no hay nada bueno en el cine, mejor espero a que haya una buena película.

Entonces vamonos– me ofreció su brazo y nos fuimos al parque.

Durante el camino fuimos hablando un poco de la vida, riéndonos a espaldas de Tala y muchas cosas más. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos al parque, y Bryan-kun pagó todo y entramos.

Bien Catra, a donde quieres ir, hoy tu mandas y yo te sigo – n.n me encanta cuando se comporta así, y pensar que solo es así conmigo, con nadie mas, mwahahaha, Bryan es solo mío.

Vamos a los juegos, aunque me pregunto como se sentirá si comemos primero y luego vamos a los juegos, debe ser divertido

Si claro, es hermoso sentirse mareado – pues realmente no pero solo quería saber que reacción ponía ante mi comentario.

Esta bien, vamos a los juegos primer. nOn vamos a la montaña rusa – y lo jale de su brazo sin darle tiempo a contestar. Logramos subirnos a la montaña rusa a pesar de que había una súper fila, pero negociando (amenazando) se entiende la gente, y logramos llegar hasta adelante.

n.n me encanta este juego, se siente como si volaras. Y recuerda que volveremos a subir después. - le dije muy contenta en el juego.

Me alegra que te diviertas Catra – dijo ya un poco mareado por tantas vueltas, pero eso era apenas el comienzo.

Bien, ahora a donde quieres ir – me dijo después de bajar del juego.

Mmmmm, te reto a una carrera hasta los autos chocadores – y sin más decir corrí hasta el juego.

XDDD de acuerdo, allá voy - y de repente apareció a mi lado, vaya que corre rápido.

Oye no es justo, haces trampa – claro que no la hacia pero no me gusta perder, así que acelere mi carrera, pero aun así perdí TOT, no es justo.

XD te gane, ahora merezco un premio, pero no te preocupes, mas tarde te diré que es lo que quiero, mwahahahaha – O.O de acuerdo, reconozco que me encanta esa risa que tiene pero esta vez me dio escalofríos. TOT no quiero saber que me va a pedir, seguro algo malo. Tal vez quiere que …..no, o tal vez….. no tampoco….

¿Catra¿Estas bien?

¿Ah? nn descuida solo pensaba en algo. Bueno ahora menos charla y mas acción, vamos a subirnos al juego nOn - Adoro este juego, porque puedo golpear a todos los autos y nadie puede reprocharme.

Que te parece si ahora vamos a la casa del terror –me sugirió el mi acompañante.

Puede ser, pero te apuesto a que no me asusto ni un poquito, doble o nada de la apuesta Bryan.

Estoy de acuerdo, vamos.

Entramos a la casa del terror y como lo supuse no encontré nada que me diera miedo, es mas hasta me dio risa. Pero el malvado de Bryan puso un insecto de plástico muy real en mi hombro. Y me hizo gritar.

XD ahora me debes el doble de la apuesta Catra – dijo el malvado

ò.ó eres un tramposo, TOT y un malo – sabe que odio a los insectos y me hace eso

Luego nos subimos a otros juegos divertidos y llenos de emoción y luego para descansar fuimos a los juegos tranquilos, esos en los que te ganas premios. Fui hasta un juego que era como una practica de tiro, donde te daban armas de juguete para que dispararas. Y me gané una cadena muy bonita con un dibujo de un dragón en ella.

Como ya estábamos cansados decidimos ir a un juego mas y luego a comer algo. Yo le propuse ir a dar un paseo en los botes, ya que tenía planes de venganza ahí.

u.u realmente no te cansas ¿no? – me dijo muy cansado de tanto movimiento en el parque.

n.n así es Bryan - kun, me encanta el parque, y además este ni siquiera es un juego solo vamos a dar un paseo en un bote. – Una vez que el bote empezó a avanzar le dije a Bryan empecé con mi plan – n.n mira, un pececito acaba de moverse ahí – le dije señalando cerca del bote.

Estas alucinando, yo no veo nada.

Es porque eres un ciego, te esta mirando allá abajo. n.n Mira allá está otro moviéndose.

Te digo que no veo nada- Bryan seguía tratando de ver algo.

Pero mas cerca Bryan, así miraras mejor.

No veo nada, no hay nada aquí en el agua - estaba en el lugar que quería y aprovechando que estaba concentrado buscando en el agua, lo empujé y cayó al agua.

XDDDDDDDD, ahora si hay algo. – tenia que vengarme después de lo del insecto. Después de todo, la venganza no es mala.

ò.ó Catra, no es gracioso. - Me dijo un poquitin enojado y muy mojado.

XDDD Me la debías Bryan kun, después de lo del insecto - dije aún matándome de la risa. Luego él volvió a subir al bote, terminamos el paseo y fuimos a comer, XDDDD claro que Bryan estaba todo mojado.

Solo por eso yo escojo el lugar donde comeremos – me dijo mi acompañante

n.n por mi no hay problema – en fin fuimos a comer algo por ahí, - no tienes malos gusto - le dije cuando saboreaba mi hamburguesa.

XD Pero debes saber que esa hamburguesa es de perro

O.O Que! - grite aterrada al mirar mi comida.

n.n era una broma Caty, puede comerla es una hamburguesa común y corriente - ò.ó esa bromita fue cruel, casi se me quita el hambre.

Ambos comíamos tranquilos hasta que una de pronto una chica no muy bonita vino a nuestra mesa, y ante mis ojos abrazó muy confianzudamente a Bryan a MI Bryan.

ò.ó ejem, ejem, disculpa zorr.. amiga, Bryan está conmigo así que puedes irte a otro lado a molestar - le dije con una cara de muy pocos amigos que ella debió notar porque se retiró.

ññ Bueno Bryan, cariño, haber cuando nos vemos, chao bombón - le dio y le dio un beso en la boca

ò.ó Quien era esa Bryan – le dije muy furiosa después de lo que había visto. De acuerdo, lo reconozco soy una persona muy celosa de Bryan.

Solo una loca que cree que me conoce, ni siquiera se como es que sabe mi nombre.

Pues parece tu novia por la forma en la que te habló, abrazó y besó

Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú, ni siquiera la conozco e ignoro como se llama. Oye Catra, enseguida vuelvo rengo algo que hacer - y sin decir mas desapareció y me dejo sola comiendo. Después de un rato regresó, por suerte no tardó mucho.

¿Donde estabas¿por qué me dejaste sola?

n.n Fui al baño – dijo un poco nervioso, algo ocultaba

¿Y te tardaste tanto rato ahí? Además siento que me ocultas algo. o.ô tal vez te encontraste con esa tipa que vino a saludarte

Catra, quien crees que soy. Está bien lo confieso, fui a comprar algo que necesitaba y no quería interrumpir tu comida por asuntos míos.

o.ô ¿debo creerte? no lo se – realmente estaba empezando a dudar de todo lo que decía Bryan, pero lo que dijo después me convenció totalmente

Mira Catra – me dijo colocando sus manos en mis hombros y mirándome fijamente a los ojos – quise salir contigo hoy Catra¿y sabes porque? Porque me importas mucho, porque te quiero mucho y porque eres la persona mas increíble que haya conocido en toda mi vida. Así que no quiero que dudes en ningún momento en lo que te digo – la verdad es que ya le creí y me estaba convenciendo mas de que adoraba a este chico con todo mi corazón - – u.u bueno Caty, mejor vamonos a la playa que sino no vemos el atardecer.

nOn Pero ¿podemos subirnos una vez mas a la montaña rusa¿Y a las lanchas chocadoras?

Catra ya casi no tenemos tiempo

Solo una ratito y nos vamos ¿si? - Le dije poniendo una cara que convence a cualquiera.

u.u está bien. Entonces a cual vamos primero - tengo en poder del convencimiento.

Primero a la montaña rusa, luego a las lanchas y luego otra vez a la montaña, vamos.

Nos subimos a los juegos y luego salimos del parque y nos dirigimos a la playa para ver la puesta del sol.

Durante todo el camino no hablamos nada, pero no había un silencio incomodo, sentía como si Bryan y yo nos comunicáramos con nuestros corazones, como si no necesitáramos palabras para sentirnos bien. Al llegar a la playa empezamos a hablar un poco, mientras buscábamos un lugar donde sentarnos para poder ver el atardecer.

Recuerdas como nos conocimos - le dije a Bryan recordando ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer.

Claro que si. No fue nada fuera de lo común ya que Tala nos presentó en una de tus visitas, pero para mi fue mágico el momento.

n.n para mi también Bryan kun, me agradaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, - y me atrevería a pensar que fue amor a primera vista n.n, pero eso no se lo puedo decir.

Nos sentamos en la arena y nos pusimos a ver la puesta de sol. Era hermoso y mas teniendo al chico mas fantástico del mundo a mi lado.

Es hermoso ¿verdad Bryan? – le dije mirando el atardecer.

Si, es lo mas bello que hay - me dijo, y luego me fije que el no miraba el atardecer sino a mi o.o - Caty hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

o.o dime – sus ojos no se despegan de los míos. Siento como me pongo nerviosa y mi corazón late a mil. Luego me fije que él sacaba algo de una bolsa que no me di cuenta que llevaba.

Cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos, que tengo que darte algo – me dijo un poco nervioso. Yo le hice caso y me puso un objeto en mis manos - Ahora puedes abrirlos

n.n Bryan, pero como sabias – en mis manos tenia una hermosa caja musical color plata, algo que había querido hace tiempo.

n.n escuche cuando le dijiste a Tala que querías una, y decidí darte la sorpresa. En el parque cuando te deje sola por un momento, fui a buscar esto, tardé un poco porque no la encontraba por ningún lado, pero aquí está. o.ô aunque fue muy extraño como la conseguí.

**inicio de** **flash back**

Bryan estaba caminando por todo el parque en la sección recuerdos buscando algo, hasta que al fin dio con lo que quería, una cajita musical.

Al fin la encontré. Espero que a Catra le agrade.

Disculpe joven¿quiere ésta caja de música? – dijo un anciano muy amable

Así es señor, en cuanto está. Quiero comprarla.

Esta caja es mágica, jovencito. Solo puede verla aquel que realmente este enamorado, que ame con un amor puro y desinteresado. Al parecer la caja ha estado esperando por usted.

o.ô No, es serio, en cuanto me la da. Es que tengo un poco de prisa.

Le estoy diciendo que es gratis jovencito. Además debe saber que la persona a la que regale esta caja será muy feliz, porque les traerá suerte a ambos – le da la cajita.

o.ô ¿en verdad no bromea¿Me la puedo llevar gratis?

n.n eso le estoy diciendo jovencito.

o.ô Bueno señor, muchas gracias pero no puedo irme sin pagar, aquí tiene – le pago una cantidad considerable y se fue.

**fin de** **flash back**

U.U Caty, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo, y que no tuve el valor de decirlo antes. Pero antes quisiera leerte este poema que escribí anoche para ti, espero que te guste.

_**Decirte que te amo se me queda pequeño, alguien debería inventar nuevas palabras para definir mis sentimientos de entrega, de devoción, de admiración, de necesitarte cada segundo. Eso siento y más.**_

_**Quiero que lo sepas, no te amo en pasado, no te amo en presente, ni te amo en futuro, es un amor sin tiempo, tampoco tiene distancias, es simplemente amor puro, cargado de ilusiones, lleno de promesas que no deben cumplirse porque ya se cumplieron todas al conocerte.**_

_**Te amo, como dos palabras que forman una sonrisa en tus labios, como dos cielos llenos de colores reflejados en tus ojos, como dos palabras infinitas que no deben dejar de sentirse. **_

_**Amarte en realidad es un premio, desconozco si te merezco, al menos lucho por merecerte, pero es un premio, es un regalo que cualquier persona debería recibir, pero que sólo tengo yo.**_

Eso fue algo que me salió del corazón y espero que te haya gustado. Bueno, quisiera preguntarte si quisieras se mi novia Caty. Porque tu siempre me has gustado mucho, y no porque seas hermosa porque de que lo eres lo eres, pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de tu forma de ser. Contigo soy otra persona, contigo soy feliz, contigo olvido todo lo que sufrí en el pasado.

Fue tanta la emoción y alegría que sentí que me acerque a Bryan y le di un gran abrazo y un pequeño beso en la boca – Eso responde a tu pregunta Bryan - kun XD

n.n Por supuesto, y no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. Pero hay algo más que tengo que decir. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que ya cobraría mi premio por el reto de la carrera en el parque? Pues llegó el momento de cobrar.

o.ô y que es lo que quieres – le dije desconfiando de él.

n.n quiero un besito tuyo, pero esta vez como novios que somos – me dijo tranquilamente.

nOn Pues eso si te puedo dar.

Y ante ese atardecer tan bello en la playa, Bryan y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso como novios. Sentí como si no existiera nadie más en este mundo. Ese fue el primero de muchos besos que nos daríamos en el futuro. Luego yo me recosté en su pecho para acabar de mirar la puesta de sol. Sentía el latido de su corazón, no quería que ese momento terminara jamás, yo escuchando el latir de su corazón y el jugando con mi cabello rojizo. Tan rápido paso el tiempo que ya anocheció y se hacia tarde.

Caty, bonita – dijo Bryan con ternura – creo que debemos irnos antes que alguien en tu casa se preocupe de mas – yo no quería irme pero teníamos que hacerlo - Te acompaño a tu casa.

Esta bien – y luego me ayudo a levantarme y nos dirigimos a mi casa abrazados y tomados de la mano.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, pero yo no quería que el día terminara.

u.u No quiero que te vayas Bryan kun – le dije abrazándolo

Créeme que tampoco quiero irme pero debo hacerlo.

Pero, que tal si te quedas a cenar nOn. Tala no se molestara, y luego podemos ver alguna película, la noche todavía es joven. ¿si?

n.n eso me encantaría – dijo acercando sus labios a los míos. Empezamos con otro beso, que al principio fue un poco tímido y que luego se fue intensificando. Coloqué mis manos en su cuello y el las bajó a mi cintura. Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos y ni siquiera la falta de aire nos separó. La única razón por la que el beso terminó fue por la interrupción de cierto chico pelirrojo que se paró en la puerta de la casa.

Dale nomás Bryan. Comete a mi hermana entera, yo aquí espero –Tuvimos que separarnos ante tal interrupción y luego comente – n.n invité a Bryan a cenar, así que tendremos compañía hermanito, pasa Bryan kun - Íbamos entramos a la casa, pero mi hermano me paro en la puerta.

Pasa Bryan, en un momento vamos – dijo mi hermano sospechosamente serio y luego se dispuso a hablar conmigo - o.ó podrías decirme quien te dio permiso de besarte con Bryan.

Es mi vida Tala, no tengo que rendirte cuenta de mis actos así que mejor pasemos a cenar.

Al fin pasamos al comedor y nos dispusimos a comer lo que hizo Tala para cenar, n.n para que negar que mi hermano cocina muy bien – mira el lado bueno hermano XDD no perdiste a un amigo, ganaste a un cuñado - le dije refiriéndome a mi nuevo novio

ò.ó mejor sigue comiendo monstruo – dijo Tala y por supuesto tuve que patearle como cada vez que me decía así n.n.

n.n y ahora veamos una película¿nos acompañas hermano? – dije par que se le pasara un poco su enojo

u.u que me queda, esta bien- comentó Tala y fuimos a la sala

Escogimos una película de comedia, para que Tala no tuviera que sentir que hacia mal tercio. Cuando acabó la película llegó el momento que tanto quería posponer, la despedida, ya era tarde y Bryan tenía que irse. Salimos a despedirnos y pudimos continuar lo que Tala había interrumpido cuando llegamos, nos dimos el último beso del día y antes de irse Bryan me susurró algo al oído **"No necesito nada más que tú para saber que existe el amor"**, me dio un besito en la mejilla y se fue. Luego entré a la casa y subí a mi habitación con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro por todo lo que había pasado ese día.

**FIN**

Bueno, terminé el primer capítulo y ya tengo listos los capitulos 2, 3 y 4 pero me falta corregirlos, sí que pronto los publicaré. El poema que esta arriba lo saqué de una página de internet. Todos los capítulos tendran mas o menos una extensión de 5 páginas o 6, este tiene mas porque no pude evitar meter a Tala aquí y no era justo reducir la cita por eso.

Gracias a los que me mandaron review me dieron algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre, y estoy aprovechando de escribir lo mas rapido posible antes de entrara a clases.

Gracias Catra por ser la primera en dejar review y espero que te gustara la cita con Bryan. Un besito a todos, chau.


	3. Melody y Kai

**Capítulo 2 **

Cualquiera diría que es un día común y corriente, pero yo no, hoy es el día en el que saldré con Kai en una cita, pero para mi mala suerte no decido que ponerme. Después de un rato encontré el vestuario perfecto pero me di cuenta de algo importante

o.o ay no voy a llegar tarde – me fije en mi reloj y mire que estaba retrasada. Y como ya es costumbre salí corriendo de mi casa al lugar de encuentro. .

ò.ó mas tarde no podías llegar Melody – dijo Kai un tanto molesto y con su característico toque de sarcasmo

n.n es que como sabía que me ibas a esperar decidí que era mejor aumentar la emoción del encuentro n.n – le dije sonriendo

u.u Tú no tienes remedio.

n.n Y dime¿a donde me llevaras el día de hoy querido Kai?

Pues tenía planeado ir al parque de diversiones para que podamos pasar un buen momento, pero para después te tengo una sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Que cosa Kai nOn, quiero saber.

XD Es una sorpresa, y ya no tendría gracia si te la digo. Y cambiando el tema dime porque tardaste tanto en llegar.

n.n es que no sabía que ponerme Kai, pero ya ves al fin decidí¿como me veo? – le pregunté modelando mi vestuario: una mini-falda con talle de mezclilla color azul y rosa, zapatos con cintillas color rosa, una blusa con mangas cortas color blanca con letras rosadas. Para complementar llevaba un brazalete color azul en mi brazo y una diadema color azul sujetando mi cabello color violeta con mechones rosa.

Te ves muy bien Melody, pero no necesitabas tardarte horas arreglándote. Eres bonita con lo que te pongas, y siempre te veras hermosa ante mis ojos. Además ya sabes que el físico no lo es todo y lo que mas me gusta de ti es tu manera de ser, ya que contigo puedo ser yo mismo.

Kai, eres tan tierno cuando te lo propones – le dije un poco sonrojada por sus palabras - Aunque eso no es muy seguido ¬¬ porque ¿eh?

Porque así es la vida y ahora vámonos, porque sino nos la pasaremos aquí todo el día y no podremos hacer nada – al parecer ya se le pasó ese aire tierno que le dio.

n.n está bien Kai, TOT pero no tengo mucho dinero para gastar, así que limitaremos los gastos. Mi madre no quiso darme más dinero porque dijo que tengo que aprender el valor del dinero ganándolo con trabajo.

Que parte de yo invito no entendiste cuando te INVITE a salir hoy, yo correré con todo los gastos. No seria apropiado dejar que tú pagaras, por lo menos no en esta cita. Ahora vamonos Melody. – dijo impaciente por irse de una vez.

El camino fue normal, hablamos un poco sobre nosotros y nos enteramos de cosas que no sabíamos uno del otro. Entre charla y charla llegamos al parque. Ver tanta gente, escuchar la música los colores, las atracciones me hizo emocionarme mucho y ya quería entrar y empezar la diversión.

Oye Kai¿a donde quieres ir primero? - le pregunte para que no pensara que quiero mandarlo a mi antojo, su opinión es importante para mi.

Elige tú, la verdad es que yo no estoy muy familiarizado con estos lugares, pero vinimos a pasarla bien y tú sabes de eso.

Bien, vamos a algo tranquilo primero. ¡Vamos a los autos chocadores! nOn - le dije porque era lo primero que vi al entrar.

o.ô ¿y eso es tranquilo para ti? Bueno, vamos – subimos al juego y nos subimos en distintos autos.

n.n Te voy a chocar Kai - Fui con toda mi fuerza para chocarle y por desgracia fallé TOT.

u.u Ni siquiera puedes golpearme con este auto de juego, que vergüenza, que clase de conductora serás. o.ô Espera, eso es bueno porque si no puedes chocar a otros autos en un juego, tampoco podrás en uno real – mientras seguía con su discurso lo intente de nuevo y esta vez no falle.

XDDDD Decías algo querido Kai – le dije en tono de burla.

Olvídalo - dijo Kai

Nos bajamos del juego y fuimos a un juego llamado kamikaze, en el que estando adentro el aparato da muchos giros de 360º, fue muy divertido pero mareante. Al bajar de ahí decidí que era mejor ir a un juego tranquilo, prque Kai lucia un poquito mareado, y para que negar que yo también.

nOn Vamos al túnel del amor Kai, dicen que es muy bonito y además nos servirá para que descansar un poco.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Kai aprobando mi idea.

Entramos al famoso túnel en un bote con forma de cisne y disfrutamos del paseo que era muy tranquilo y relajante.

Gracias por invitarme al parque Kai, eres el mejor – todo iba bien, pero pasado un tiempo empecé a aburrirme de tanta calma y eso es malo porque mi imaginación empieza a trabajar tiempo extra - Oye Kai, que pasaría sin en lugar de un cisne construyeran un bote con la forma de dranzer, sería algo interesante.

Melody, solo disfruta el paseo – Creo que alguien debía frenar esa extraña idea que surgió de mi imaginación en un momento de aburrimiento.

n.n Tienes razón, es que yo no le veo lo romántico a esto, y ya me aburrí de tanta calma. – reconozco que mi sinceridad es una de mis cualidades, pero a veces puedo resultar demasiado sincera.

Llegamos al final del paseo y necesitaba urgentemente subirme a un juego divertido para que me animara después de tanta tranquilidad. Nos subimos a una montaña rusa que tenia muchos giros y varias subidas y bajadas. A decir verdad me divertí tanto que convencí a Kai de que nos subiéramos de nuevo. Después fuimos a sentarnos a una banca cercana para decidir que haríamos ahora.

¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo? – me preguntó Kai

No lo se¿tu quieres comer algo en este momento?

La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, pero si tú quieres podemos ir a algún lugar a comer.

n.n Yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre, pero se me antojó tomar un helado – nos paramos y fuimos a una heladería del parque y nos pedimos un helado enorme para comerlo entre los 2.

o.o ¿podremos acabar todo esto? – preguntó Kai, dudando de mis habilidades.

XDD ¿No sabes que soy experta en tomar helado?

Así, entre los 2 logramos terminar el helado y luego fuimos a otras atracciones. Después fuimos a los juegos donde te ganas premios por tus habilidades, y en un juego de lanzar pelotas me enamore de un oso blanco divino. Era grande y tenía una bufanda que cubría su cuello, y eso me hizo recuerdo a Kai XDDD

Que oso mas divino – comenté con estrellitas en los ojos – pero no podré ganarlo, no soy muy buena en estos juegos

Pero yo si – dijo Kai con una de sus sonrisas tan características que hacia que muchas mujeres se derritieran – Señor, voy a jugar esto.

Claro joven, y dígame por cual premio va, porque en este lugar dependiendo del premio debe tirar una cantidad de botellas determinada – comentó el hombre que se encargaba de ese juego.

no necesito que me diga cuantas, las tiraré todas. Y quiero ese oso que está allá – dijo Kai, retando al señor que dudaba de sus habilidades naturales.

Pues para ganarlo debe todas las botellas, y como usted se cree tan bueno porque no lo hacemos interesante y le doy solo una pelota – se notaba que el señor ya se había irritado por la actitud de Kai.

Hmm – al parecer Kai estaba de acuerdo con el reto.

El encargado del juego estaba seguro de que Kai no lo lograría, pero como Kai lo puede todo, logró tirar todas las botellas ante el asombro del señor.

O.O como es posible - esas fueron las únicas palabras que logró articular el encargado del juego

me da el oso, señor incrédulo – dijo Kai con una cara triunfal al demostrarle a ese sujeto sus habilidades y enseñarle quien es Kai Hiwatari.

O.O. – El señor bajo mudo el gran y hermoso oso – aquí tiene joven. O.O

gracias – agarro el oso y me lo dio – toma Melody, aquí esta el oso que tanto querías

Muchas gracias Kai – le dije muy alegre, y de la pura emoción le di un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó que él se sonrojara.

u.ú no vuelvas a hacer eso

n.n ya veremos Kai. Pero ahora vamos a otras atracciones.

Y pasamos muchas horas mas caminando de un lado a otro, al final nos detuvimos a descansar en un asiento cercano. Ya no daba más y mis pies me mataban de tanto caminar de un lado a otro. Descansamos un rato pero luego Kai se levantó

Muy bien floja, tenemos que irnos – TOT ¿que no sabe que ya no doy ni con mi alma y que necesito un buen descanso? es un desconsiderado

como que floja, entiende que ya no puedo ni pararme Kai.

Entonces no sabrás la sorpresa que tenía preparada – me dijo sonriendo

UnU eres un malo Kai Hiwatari, pero ¿cual es la sorpresa? anda dime.

n.n solo quiero que conozcas un lugar muy bonito.

o.o Kai. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? ¬¬ ¿es esa una proposición indecorosa?

O.O Claro que no, pero que cosas dices.

n.n lo dije solo para verte sonrojado, te ves muy lindo. Pero si piensas que me moveré de aquí estas equivocado YoY. Aunque podría considerarlo si me llevas en tus brazos. ¿Podrías Kai? Ya que tú eres grande y fuerte y todo lo puedes.

U.U basta Melody, porque sino ya veras

Pues que vas a hacerme Kai. No serias capaz de golpearme, no puedes hacerlo.

no puedo, pero si puedo hacer esto. – y el malvado de Kai se puso a hacerme cosquillas.

XDDD jajajaja, Kai ya basta. Está bien caminaré, caminaré, pero ya no me hagas mas cosquillas – y de ese modo logré que él dejara de hacerme reír de esa forma – eres cruel, soy mus cosquillosa y tu me haces esto.

XD era la única forma de convencerte – dijo el malvado que ya conocía mi punto débil

De esa manera logró convencerme y fuimos caminando hasta la salida del parque que lamentablemente estaba lejos porque nos habíamos alejado bastante.

TOT Kai, me duelen mucho los pies¿tenemos que caminar mucho para llegar al lugar que quieres mostrarme? – pregunté esperando una respuesta negativa.

No hubo respuesta alguna, pero al llegar a la salida tomamos un taxi que nos llevó a un parque muy grande, que parecía un bosque por tanto árbol que había.

Bueno ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y que los abras cuando lleguemos al lugar que quiero mostrarte – dijo Kai misteriosamente.

Claro, para que camine unos pasos y me choque con el primer árbol que aparezca ¿no?

Yo te guiaré Melody¿que clase de persona crees que soy?

Mirándolo de arriba a abajo – Créeme que no quieres saber que clase de persona pienso que eres – le dije bromeando

Fingiré que no escuche eso – comentó un poco ofendido por el comentario. – Pero lo mejor será que te tape yo los ojos porque conociéndote tú los abrirás y echaras a perder la sorpresa.

Ahora la ofendida era yo. Pero sin que dijera nada colocó sus manos en mis ojos y me guió todo el camino.

¿Ya llegamos Kai? TOT – dije ya cansada de caminar un rato, no podía evitarlo me dolían mucho mis pies. Pero por otro lado estaba feliz porque tenía a Kai muy cerca de mí y no quería que eso acabara.

Ya llegamos Melody, puedes abrir los ojos- dijo Kai al fin.

lo haría si quitaras tus manos de mis ojos Kai querido. – y como le pedí quitó sus manos para que pudiera ver cual era la famosa sorpresa que me tenía.

Me quedé muda al mirar el hermoso lugar al que me había traído Kai, era sencillamente bello. Un lago en el que podías ver el reflejo de la luna, la cual estaba llena esa noche. Y nosotros 2 parados justo al lado de un precioso y gran árbol de cerezo que con el movimiento del viento dejaba caer sus hojas. . Esto es muy romántico y no puedo creer que Kai hiciera esto por mi.

TOT Es hermoso Kai, gracias por traerme aquí. - le dije emocionada y muy feliz

n.n sabia que te gustaría, y ahora ¿que te parece si nos quedamos un momento a relajarnos, créeme que necesito un descanso de tanta emoción.

Yo también Kai.

Ambos nos sentamos en la base del hermoso árbol y miramos el bello paisaje, la luna estaba más hermosa que nunca. Además el sonido del viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles cercanos y los cantos de algunos animales de por ahí, hacían la melodía perfecta. Dejándome guiar por el momento coloqué mi cabeza en el hombro de Kai, él me sonrió dulcemente y paso su brazo por mi hombro abrazándome.

Pasamos un tiempo en esa posición y momentos mas tarde empecé a sentir el frío de la noche. Kai se percato de eso.

¿Tienes frío Melody? Debiste haber traído algo para abrigarte – se saco su chaqueta y me la dio – ponte esto y vámonos antes de que te enfermes.

No Kai, por favor quedémonos un momento más aquí.

Está bien, pero solo un rato más, que lo ultimo que quiero es que te enfermes. Aunque si enfermaras ten por seguro que iría a cuidarte y te acompañaría hasta que te sintieras mejor.

En ese caso prefiero en enfermarme para que estés conmigo todo el tiempo - le dije sonriendo.

Luego volvimos a la posición de antes, yo apoyada en su hombro y el abrazándome. Así pasó un tiempo hasta que una paz infinita llenó nuestros corazones.

Oye Melody, hay algo que quiero decirte – interrumpió Kai rompiendo el silencio.

Dime Kai, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. – y eso es cierto, soy una persona muy confiable.

Pues, no soy experto en esto pero seré claro. Tengo que decirte que siempre me has gustado Melody y me tomó mucho tiempo animarme a decirte esto porque temía tu rechazo, pero ahora ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Te quiero y eres la única para mí. Y quería saber si aceptarías ser mi novia. Aunque comprenderé si no aceptas, porque se que hay chicos mejores que yo, pero ten por seguro que yo nunca te fallare porque te entrego mi corazón.

No hay chico mas perfecto para mi que tu Kai, yo también te quiero y acepto ser tu novia – le dije cariñosamente y un poco sonrojada por la declaración de Kai.

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando hasta unir nuestros labios en un beso tierno y muy romántico, podía sentir como ese beso provenía directo del corazón. Pero después de ese beso nos paramos y nos fuimos porque ya se hacía tarde.

Melody¿te siguen doliendo los pies? - me preguntó Kai dulcemente cuando empezamos a caminar.

TOT si – y no tuve tiempo de decir mas, porque Kai me había subido en sus brazos.

Querías que te levantara ¿no? Pues princesita tus deseos son ordenes. Tomaremos un taxi pero mientras llegamos al lugar done hay taxis iras en mis brazos.

Pero Kai, no era en serio lo que dije que me llevaras en tus brazos.

Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo.

n.n Gracias Kai, que lindo eres.

Luego de que llegamos al final del parque, tomamos un taxi y Kai me fue a dejar a mi casa.

u.u Bueno Kai parece que la cita terminó, me la pase increíble contigo - lamentablemente el momento de la despedida había llegado.

Yo también Melody, pero ¿crees que todo terminó, porque a mi me parece que falta algo importante.

Y que cosa Kai – claro que sabia a que se refería pero quería oírlo de sus labios.

Pues esto - me jaló y acerco mi cuerpo al suyo dándome un beso súper apasionado. O.O Este chico me sorprende, tiene cada variedad de besos, n.n pero todos igual de ricos. Continuamos besándonos un rato y después nos dimos el adiós muy tristemente.

Adiós Kai, te quiero mucho – le dije muy triste porque tenia que irse.

Y yo a ti princesita – me sonrió dulcemente y se fue en dirección a su casa. Claro que antes le devolví la chaqueta que me había prestado.

Entré feliz a mi casa con mi nuevo osote de peluche que había ganado Kai para mí y me percaté que traía una nota. Había una frase escrita en ella **"Si sumas todas las estrellas del cielo, todos los granitos de arena en los océanos, todas las rosas en el mundo y todas las sonrisas que haya habido en la historia del mundo, empezarás a tener una idea de cuánto te quiero". **Reconocí que era la letra de Kai. Eso me puso todavía mas feliz, porque comprobé algo que sabía hace tiempo, que dentro de esa apariencia tan fría se esconde un dulce corazón y una persona increíble. El verdadero Kai Hiwatari.

**FIN**

Aquí está otra cita más y espero que te haya gustado Melody, gracias por confiar en mí para que escribiera tu cita. Y en cuanto al nombre de los capítulos soy muy mala para colocar títulos así que por eso solo serán capítulo 1,2,3…….

Los quiero mucho a todos, un besito. Chau n.n


	4. Akane y Bryan

**Capítulo 3 **

Bueno ya estoy aquí, en el lugar en el supuestamente me encontraría con Bryan para salir en una cita hoy, pero él todavía no llega. Llevo esperando varios minutos y desde aquí puedo ver el parque de diversiones al que iremos. Fue tanta la espera que ya se me estaba pasando por la cabeza la idea de irme sola. Aunque no puedo hacer eso porque no me arreglé por nada. Para esta ocasión especial me puse una falda negra, una blusa blanca y una corbata negra, no podía ir sin una pareja, me veo demasiado bien como para andar sola.

u.ú ¿donde estás Bryan¿como es posible que seas tan irresponsable e impuntual? – me pregunte en voz alta.

n.n ¿decías?- de repente una voz sonó a mis espaldas.

ò.ó Bryan Kuznetsov¿estas son tus horas de llegar? Creo que alguien no fue muy bien educado en la abadía. – dije muy enfadada porque a mi nadie me hace esperar, yo soy la que hace esperar a los demás

u.ú No menciones ese lugar

Pero que esperas, si llevo esperándote como tontita un largo rato. ¿Te parece bonito dejarme esperando?

Lo lamento, tuve algunos contratiempos, pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí – dijo el ruso para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero tenia razón no debía arruinar este día renegando.

Bueno, Bryan estuve mucho tiempo aquí esperando, así que estoy ansiosa de llegar a ese parque de diversiones que llegó a la ciudad. ¿Averiguaste todas las atracciones que tiene?

Pues, es un parque muy completo, tiene atracciones de toda clase, tiene juegos mecánicos, juegos tranquilos, juegos para ganar premios, comida, hasta tiendas de animales y exhibiciones caninas.

n.n Pues que esperamos. Andando muchacho, que ya he estado aquí mucho tiempo – comenté muy feliz

Entonces ¿nos vamos?

No, Bryan. Quiero quedarme todo el día aquí sentada sin nada - dije sarcásticamente

Esta bien vamos.

El paseo fue corto porque el camino al parque era corto. Y pronto llegamos al lugar que tanto estaba viendo desde la fuente en la que nos citamos. Bryan pagó los boletos y ahora era mi turno de elegir a donde vamos. Teníamos varias opciones, decidí empezar con algo suave y luego ir a lo loco para luego volver a lo suave.

Bryan, que te parece si vamos a comer algo para no perder el tiempo e ir a la mayor cantidad de atracciones posibles.

Pero si nos subimos a algún juego después de comer nos marearemos.

Por quien me tomas Bryan. Claro que se eso, lo que quiero es que comamos poco y luego vayamos a algunas atracciones tranquilas para luego de hacer digestión ir a las maquina divertidas y luego ir a dar un paseo tranquilo.

Esta bien, según este letrero la comida esta hacia la izquierda por ese camino.

Pues que esperamos aprovechemos el día al máximo – dije contenta

Fuimos a comer y ahí planificamos más o menos lo que haríamos. Comimos una pizza y luego fuimos a unos juegos tranquilos para empezar las cosas que después se pondrían mejores. Primero fuimos a la casa de la risa.

Bueno, veamos que tal es este lugar, vamos Bryan entra tu primero – dije empujándolo al lugar que tenia bastantes espejos.

En este lugar solo hay espejos – comentó Bryan aburrido.

Bryan querido, tienes que acercarte a ellos y mirar como tu reflejo se ve diferente en cada uno de ellos. Por ejemplo en este puedes verte mas pequeña de lo que eres…………O.O y mas gorda, quitame de este lugar tan horrible. Yo no puedo verme así.

n.n no exageres – pero de pronto él miro en un espejo que su nariz se veía mas grande de lo que era – O.O No, no puede ser, la maldición de los Blitzkrieg boys, primero fue Ian, luego Spencer y ahora yo, TOT no es posible, yo no quiero que mi nariz se vuelva así.

u.ú Bryan, es solo un juego, ni siquiera yo hice tanto drama, u.u mejor salgamos de aquí y vamos a otro juego más divertido y menos traumante.

En el camino vimos como en un pequeño teatro se lleva a cabo la representación del clásico de Shakepeare "Romeo y Julieta" pero la verdad es que los actores no eran muy buenos que digamos. Luego dimos una vuelta más por el área de los juegos tranquilos y atracciones familiares y decidí que lo mejor era ponerle emoción al día.

n.n Suficiente de tonterías, ahora vamos a los juegos buenos Bryan. Escuché que la montaña rusa de este parque es una de las mejores en el mundo. Es enorme y muy divertida, inclusive tiene unas partes donde te metes al agua. Eso si que será divertido – y fuimos corriendo hacia el juego y nos subimos al carrito.

n.n Empieza a moverse, excelente – exclame y empecé a disfrutar el momento. Al principio era igual que una montaña rusa normal, muchos giros y pequeñas subidas y bajadas pero luego se dirigió a una subida que jamás acababa.

Hace cuanto que este carro esta subiendo, cuando llegamos arriba – preguntó Bryan casualmente – bueno parece que ya respondieron mi duda – comentó cuando el carro llegó arriba. Desde ahí podía verse la gran bajada que nos esperaba.

o.o Esto se va a poner feo, como que ya no me gustó la idea de subirme a este juego – y en un momento de temor abrace a Bryan para evitar mirar la gran bajada. .

XD ¿tienes miedo Akane? – comentó un poco burlón.

Claro que no, solo te abrazaba para que tú no te asustaras – le dije tratando de ocultar el miedo, y luego me separé de él para afrontar la gran caída.

Era una caída de nunca acabar y aunque al principio sentí un poco de temor luego empecé a disfrutarlo, así que instantáneamente levante mis brazos para sentir el viento en mí como si fuera un ave y yo estuviera volando. Luego la montaña rusa siguió dando giros y se metió brevemente al agua. Pero finalmente el paseo terminó.

n.n Me siento llena de energía, estoy renovada. Vamos a otro juego, necesito mas emoción – comente muy cargada de energías.

Que te parece una competencia en los Go Karts- sugirió Bryan

¿Ganador pide lo que quiera al perdedor? – pregunté a mi acompañante.

Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos- así, ambos corrimos a la pista de Go Karts.

De acuerdo, elijo el auto color azul – comente y me subí al auto mientras Bryan se subía a uno color gris. Empezó el juego y como una profesional tome la delantera con el auto - n.n Debería ser corredora de formula uno.

No lo creo –escuche decir a Bryan a mi lado.

Fue una carrera muy reñida y ambos dejamos atrás al resto de los que se habían subido al juego. Finalmente terminó el juego en la pista y Bryan me ganó por una nariz.

Gané, gané. Ahora me debes algo y puedo elegir lo que quiera – comento Bryan sabiendo que yo soy de las personas que cumplen retos, apuestas y promesas.

u.ú Solo ganaste por una nariz y si yo tuviera la nariz mas grande hubiera ganado – comente con maldad recordando el incidente de la casa de la risa

TOT no te metas con mi nariz – dramatizó Bryan

u.ú Ya no hagas eso, tu nariz esta bien, fue una inocente broma. Tienes una nariz normal Bryan, preocúpate si llegas a tenerla tan grande como Ian, ahora dime ¿que es lo que quiere como premio por la apuesta?

XD Que te parece una tarde yendo de compras – comento Bryan

ò.ó Te juro que si pides eso no vives para contarla Bryan, no importa que tan amigos seamos

XD Era una broma, pero ya veremos que pido, tengo esta noche para pensar algo que quiera de verdad. Así que mañana te diré que es lo que quiero- finalizó Bryan – Ahora viendo que quieres ir a otro juego loco ¿que te parece ir a ese juego "Río salvaje"?

Esta bien vamos, el nombre se oye interesante n.n – Llegamos al juego y nos subimos a una barca. Luego realizamos todo el recorrido por una especie de rió para finalmente caer por una catarata. No nos mojamos mucho ya que al fondo había un colchón para rebotar ahí y no mojarse. Por supuesto que después nos subimos a otros montones de juegos emocionantes, pero llegó la hora de descansar de eso, por más que hubiera sido divertido.

n.n Que divertido fue todo, pero ya no doy mas¿te parece si vamos al ala este del parque? Quiero ver esas exhibiciones caninas, dicen que hay función en 5 minutos, apúrate - empuje a Bryan para que se diera prisa, no pensaba perderme eso por nada del mundo.

Fuimos a ver la demostración de los entrenadores con sus hermosos perros había una gran variedad de perros, de todas las razas, tamaños y colores. Pero depuse de la exhibición fuimos a dar una vuelta por los juegos de ese lugar. A lo lejos pude ver una mesa de billar y decidí librarme de mi apuesta.

Bueno querido amigo, juguemos una partida de billar, si yo gano se cancela la apuesta y si tu ganas podrás pedir otra cosa.

Estoy de acuerdo, pero estoy seguro que no me ganaras, soy muy bueno en este juego Akane-chan– comentó Bryan.

Yo también Bryan, yo también – y así comenzamos a jugar, fue un partido muy reñido pero finalmente yo logre meter la bola 8 en la buchaca y gané - excelente ahora ya no te debo nada. Ahora sigamos con el paseo.

Después fuimos a ensuciarnos un poco en un juego de lanzar pintura, fue divertido. Y no puedo creer que pasara una día tan bonito con Bryan. Realmente no es lo que parece, pensé que era frío pero realmente irradia un calor humano enorme, tiene un corazón muy noble, me siento feliz a su lado.

¿Te sientes bien Akane chan? – preguntó mi acompañante

Claro Bryan, solo meditaba. Y bueno, mira una tienda enorme de animales

Y corriendo entre a la tienda seguida de Bryan. En esa tienda había una infinidad de animales de muchas especies pero la mayoría eran perros y gatos. Aunque me daba un poco de pena mirar a tantos animales encerrados, la verdad es que por mi los llevaría a todos y les daría un buen hogar, pero no puedo hacerlo, jamás me permitirían quedarme con todos. Me acerque a una jaula que tenia solo un cachorrito, no era de raza pero tenia sus orejas largas y unos ojos azules que lo hacían ver muy tierno. Levanto su mirada y pude ver esos hermosos ojos, tan tiernos y con una expresión clara de "llévame".

Que lindo eres – y saqué al cachorro de la jaula y empecé a jugar con él. Mientras tanto él me demostraba su cariño lamiendo mi mano y moviendo su cola.

¿Te gusta mucho Akane chan? – preguntó Bryan

Claro que si, es adorable ¿no quieres acariciarlo Bryan?

No gracias Akane – comentó Bryan y se dirigió al encargado - Y dígame señor en cuanto esta ese perrito.

Pues ese no le sale nada caro joven y además podría hacerle una rebaja.

Que estas haciendo Bryan- le pregunte al no creer que haría lo que pensaba que haría.

Si en verdad lo quieres, puedo comprártelo. – dijo tranquilamente

Pero Bryan, yo…. claro que me gusta, y me lo quiero llevar pero siento como si estuviera abusando de ti.

No te preocupes es solo un regalo que te hago. Es normal que un caballero obsequie algo a la persona con la que salió en su cita, es lógico.

Oye, pero me haces sentir como una inútil y una pequeña niñita mimada y frágil que necesita que la protejan a cada momento – dije irritada

Créeme que esa no es mi intención, pero debes saber que ser caballeroso nuca esta demás, podré ser serio y solitario pero no olvido ser gentil con las personas que quiero. Se a la perfección que tu no eres una persona frágil y se que puedes valerte y defenderte por ti misma. Pero déjame al menos demostrar el cariño que te tengo – cometo Bryan muy tiernamente, en una faceta que jamás había conocido. Entonces pagó por el cachorro y salimos de la tienda.

Oye Bryan, gracias por lo que me dijiste, en verdad fue muy lindo u/u. Pero ahora tengo que pensar que nombre le pondré al perrito - mientras lo admiraba note que el quería acercarse a Bryan a como de lugar

Quiere que lo cargues y le hagas cariñitos Bryan

Porque yo, si es tuyo. Yo no soy muy amigo de los perros.

Porque te quiere Bryan, no seas malo- le di el perrito y en cuanto se lo pase lo lamió un poco y cayo rendido, durmiendo pacíficamente.

Paseamos por el parque y fuimos a la sección de arbolitos y allí descansamos, el perrito había despertado y lo hicimos jugar un poco.

Me encanta verte feliz Akane. Realmente me haces sentir muy bien. – dijo Bryan mirándome fijamente

Hablamos un poco y luego de algún lugar cercano empezó a sonar una canción muy romántica y como ya anocheció las estrellas poblaron el cielo y la luna llenó con su brillo, el ambiente se hacia muy romántico. Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos como si hubiera algo que queríamos decir y no nos atrevíamos.

Akane chan, - empezó a hablar Bryan mientras sujetaba entre sus manos las mías - quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido, jamás conocí a alguien como tu, me encantan de tus ojos, tu cabello, tu forma de ser. Quiero que sepas que de un tiempo acá me he empezado a enamorar de ti, y quiero preguntarte si aceptarías ser mi novia.

Tarde un momento en asimilar todo lo que dijo, y de ratos me preguntaba si ese era realmente Bryan, pero al ver que mi sueño se hacia realidad decidí vivir el presente y respondí.

Claro que acepto ser tu novia Bryan, - y fuimos acercándonos hasta darnos nuestro primer beso, uno de amor peor con mucha pasión.

Nos quedamos un momento ahí admirando el hermoso cielo, y disfrutando el momento. Seguimos escuchando las canciones románticas que venían de quien sabe donde y nos quedamos abrazados descansando hasta que se hizo tarde y decidimos que era la hora de irnos. Fuimos abrazados todo el camino a mi casa, pero antes de llegar empezó a caer la lluvia que al principio fue suave. Entonces llegamos y vi que las luces de mi casa estaban apagadas.

Supongo que no debe haber nadie en mi casa y por eso están apagadas las luces- comenté casualmente

¿Quieres que te acompañe para que no estés sola? – preguntó Bryan al llegar a la puerta de mi casa.

No es necesario que hagas eso por mi Bryan, pero lo mejor es que pases mientras dura la lluvia, no sería bueno que te mojes, podrías enfermarte – le dije preocupada

Oye, estoy acostumbrado, he pasado cosas peores, dudo que una simple tormenta me enferme. ¿Sabias que en la abadía nos hacían bañarnos en agua congelada?

Pero ya no estas en al abadía así que pasa y quédate hasta que el clima mejore - Le ordene. Al entrar a casa encontré una nota de mis padres donde decían que volverían tarde.

Bueno, miremos el lado bueno, si me quedo a acompañarte podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos – comentó Bryan contento.

Creo que sería una buena idea, de paso podríamos pedir comida y ver alguna película.

Así miramos una película mientras comíamos lo que habíamos ordenado. Mas tarde llegaron mis padres y Bryan se despidió amablemente de ellos y lo acompañe a la puerta.

Lo pasé muy bien Bryan, gracias por todo, especialmente por el perrito.

Yo también la pasé increíble, y te llamaré mañana para que nos veamos y hagamos algo.

Como hoy vinimos aquí tal vez podamos hacer algo en tu casa ¿no? – le sugerí, pero decidimos que quedaríamos por teléfono. – bueno, nos vemos Bryan.

No crees que te olvidas de algo – preguntó Bryan haciendo un pucherito de beso

Mmmm, te portaste bien, te mereces ese premio. - Nos dimos un beso muy prolongado y nos despedimos tristemente.

Te extrañare Akane – me dijo tan tierno como jamás lo conocí.

Y yo a ti mi amado Bryan – pero antes de cerrar la puerta Bryan me entregó un papel con algo escrito. Cerré la puerta y me fui a mi alcoba a abrir papel que me había dado mi novio y encontré un poema que empecé a leer.

_**YA NO ESTOY SOLO**_

_**Me encontraba solo  
en tiempo sin fecha  
hasta que tu llegaste  
Sentía que el abandono  
de mi hacia presa  
hasta que me miraste**_

_**Quisiera decirte todos  
mis deseos en palabras bellas  
casi hasta sonrojarte  
Sabrías que te quiero  
y que tanto me desesperas  
si no llego a encontrarte**_

_**Se que el amor existe  
hoy lo vi en tus ojos  
bella mujer  
solo dios bendice  
que me tengas loco  
con tu querer**_

Guarde la nota y me dispuse a dormir con mi perrito a mi lado teniendo en mis pensamientos a Bryan, mi gran amor.

**FIN**


	5. Kitzyua y Takao

**Capítulo 4**

Bueno, aquí me tienen esperado sentada a mi cita. Takao vendrá en cualquier momento, aunque tal vez no debería contar con su puntualidad ya que es algo de lo que carece y siempre ha sido así desde que lo conozco. Decidí ponerme a recordar todos los momentos que pasé con Takao cuando era pequeña, pero en medio de mis recuerdos mi mama me llamó.

Kitzyua, Takao ya llegó, apúrate hija – gritó mi madre. Pero apenas terminó de avisarme yo ya estaba abajo saludando a mi amigo.

n.n Hola Takao, que alegría verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde al última vez que nos vimos.

n.n Lo se y yo también estoy contento de verte, has cambiado un poco y para mejor. Estas muy linda

u.u muchas gracias. Pero me sorprende que llegaras temprano.

No era correcto dejarte esperando en este día. Ahora ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos? Mucho gusto en verla de nuevo señora.

Si, vámonos de una vez. Regreso en la noche mama – y diciendo esto salimos de la casa

n.n no me digas que te arreglaste tan linda para salir conmigo Kitzyua, no era para tanto – comentó Takao sonriendo como siempre. Solo me arregle como suelo hacerlo, no me puse nada del otro mundo para que dijera eso. Llevaba una falda corta color lila, zapatos deportivos, una polera con rayas azules y blancas y un chaleco del mismo color que mi falda.

Bien Takao ¿a donde iremos hoy? – dije cambiando el tema que hizo que me avergonzara un poco.

No lo se, tu a donde quieres ir – preguntó tranquilamente

Takao Kinomiya, que clase de persona eres. Me invitas a salir y ahora no sabes donde iremos.

Tranquila, está bien, te diré mi idea. Que te parece ir a dar un paseo al parque, luego ir a un restaurante después de ir a ver el atardecer.

OwO Me parece genial Takao, vamos de inmediato al parque. – dije señalando en dirección al parque.

Camino al parque fuimos hablando un poco de lo que habíamos hecho durante todo el tiempo que pasamos separados, que por cierto fueron muchos años en los que tuve que conformarme con cartas y verlo en la tele en los campeonatos.

Oye Kit, aquí en el parque hay un lugar donde podemos patinar y te dan los patines y todo. Vamos, te gustara – dijo mi amigo y me guió hasta el lugar que me había dicho

Seguro que será divertido – por lo menos eso espero, aunque para ser sincera yo jamás aprendí a patinar

Fuimos a un lugar que por suerte estaba vació, así por lo menos podría practicar un poco mientras me acostumbraba a los patines. Nos dieron los patines y me los puse sin problema, pero ahora tenia que idear alguna forma para mantener el equilibrio.

¿Quieres que te ayude?– Takao ofreció su dulce mano y me fue guiando poco a poco

Mira, solo sujétate de mis hombros y yo te guiare. – entonces empecé con mis lecciones de patinaje, pero tenerlo tan cerca de mi dificultaba mi aprendizaje al patinar y un rato nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos fijamente.

Sabes, tienes unos bellos ojos, expresan tantas emociones Kit.

Y los tuyos expresan tanta tranquilidad y alegría, estoy muy feliz de estar nuevamente contigo Takao – luego fuimos acercando lentamente y cuando estábamos por besarnos mi patín se movió y caí de una manera muy brusca al suelo. Bueno eso hizo que olvidáramos lo que casi acababa de pasar

Mejor continuamos con las lecciones, esta vez la cosa será más difícil – dijo Takao

u.u Si no pude lo fácil como le voy a hacer con esto. Bueno vamos a intentarlo n.n No me desanimare, nada quitara mi sonrisa.

n.n Esa es la actitud que me gusta. Bueno ahora agarra mis manos y trata de patinar, yo te estaré sujetando

Después de un rato pude patinar tranquilamente y hasta aprendí a hacer algunas piruetas, lo que nos demuestra que nada es imposible de aprender si tienes mentalidad positiva. Después de un tiempo otras personas más fueron llegando y Takao y yo seguimos divirtiéndonos patinando.

Bueno, ahora vamos a otro lado, vamos a dar una vuelta entera al parque y vemos que encontramos para entretenernos – sugirió Takao y nos sacamos los patines y fuimos a dar una vuelta.

En el camino me entretuve viendo una fuente muy grande que había en el parque así que convencí a Takao de ir a verla. Era tan grande que hasta tenía pececitos en ella. De pronto se me ocurrió una idea, pero al parecer Takao tuvo la misma idea porque ambos empezamos a salpicarnos con el agua de la fuente. Y en un momento de descuido aproveche de quitarle su gorra

Que harías si la dejo caer Takao – dije amenazando con echarla

Puedes hacerlo, pero ten en cuenta que si lo haces yo mismo me encargare de meterte a ti entera ahí adentro – me advirtió Takao

Estuvimos jugando un buen tiempo hasta que notamos como la puesta de sol se acercaba. Era un espectáculo muy hermoso y nos detuvimos a verlo, de pronto el viento empezó a soplar un poco fuerte y trajo un mechón de mi cabello a mi cara

Yo te lo pongo en su lugar – dijo Takao y me acomodó el cabello, pero en lugar de retirar su mano la colocó en mi mejilla y la acarició dulcemente.

o.o Takao – dije muy sonrojada y nerviosa

o.o Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

No te preocupes Takao, esta bien – y tal como pasó en la pista de patinaje empezamos a acercarnos para besarnos pero de repente una persona desconocida llegó al lugar.

No puedo creerlo, eres Tyson el campeón mundial de beyblade. ¿Me das un autógrafo? – dijo un niño que acercó una libreta y un bolígrafo a Takao

Por supuesto¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Takao. La verdad es que yo me sentí frustrada, ya que por segunda vez en el día algo había interrumpido la oportunidad de besarme con Takao. Pero ahora me pongo a pensar en que momento empecé a sentir esto por mi mejor amigo

¿Kitzyua¿Kitzyuita? – escuché la voz de mi amigo

¿Ah¿Que pasa Takao?

Que te sucede, te estaba hablando hace rato y no me hiciste caso

Solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas, no te preocupes – dije tranquilizándolo un poco

Muy bien ahora llegó la hora que estaba esperando. O vamos a comer – dijo muy alegre Takao guiándome a un restaurante cercano

nOn Si, vamos a comer – aunque tema admitirlo, tengo el mismo amor por la comida que él. Entramos a un restaurante casual y el mesero vino a traernos los menús

nOn Quiero todo – dijo emocionado mi amigo-

u.ú No puedes comer todo – le dije tratando de controlarlo, aunque para ser sincera a mi también se me antojaba todo.

Tiempo después llegó el mesero y pidió nuestras órdenes, pedimos 2 platos de la variedad de pastas que había en el restaurante y empezamos a hablar un poco.

n.n Que día tan fabuloso he pasado Takao, me la pase de maravilla. Pero yo ya te conté lo que hice estos últimos años y ahora es tu turno – le dije ansiosa de escuchar sus historia y a la vez temerosa de escuchar que tiene una novia.

n.n A decir verdad no han pasado muchas cosas – respondió Takao

Como que no, eres tricampeón mundial de beyblade, además me enteré que Hitoshi regresó. Cuéntame todo Takao ¿Cómo está el abuelo? Quiero chismes, historia, no te guardes nada – insistí muy curiosa

Después que te fuiste empecé a entrenar mas duro con el beyblade y participé en un campeonato local en el que me seleccionaron para formar parte del equipo de los Blade Breakers y viajamos a muchos lugares. También hice muchos amigos y entable una gran amistad con los miembros de mi equipo: Max, Ray, Kenny y Kai. En el último torneo mi hermano regresó y se encargó de entrenarnos y pasaron otras cosas que otro día te contaré. Por lo pronto te digo que Hitoshi está en casa ahora e invitó a una chica a cenar dijo que le cocinaría una cena especial. A propósito, sería fantástico que fueras un momento al Dojo hoy, el abuelo tiene muchas ganas de verte Kit, y luego podría llevarte a tu casa.

Sería genial Takao, quiero volver a ver al abuelo, y ojalá tenga la oportunidad de ver a Hitoshi también, sabes que siempre fue como un hermano mayor para mi.

Em.. Kit, tengo algo muy importante que decirte – empezó a decir mi amigo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

n.n Dime lo que quieras, sabes que yo te escucharé atento – dijo Takao tomándome de la mano

Yo quiero decirte que tu u.u - pero en ese momento el mesero legó con nuestra comida. Como teníamos mucha hambre empezamos a comer de inmediato. Pero luego me quedé viendo a mi amigo muy divertida

que te pasa – me preguntó Takao al darse cuenta de mi mirada divertida

Es que… XD tienes salsa en tu mentón – y agarre la servilleta y le limpie la salsa que se había quedado en su cara. De pronto empezamos a perdernos en la mirada del otro y luego recordé que mi amigo tenía algo importante que decirme – y que era lo que me ibas a decir Takao.

n.n Es cierto, bueno yo quería decirte que tu me – pero el mesero volvió a aparecer interrumpiéndolo de nuevo.

¿Está todo bien¿Necesitan que les traiga algo más? – preguntó el joven

n.n Está todo bien, muchas gracias –le respondí amablemente

Luego pedimos un poste y llegó la cuenta, mientras esperábamos que nos trajeran el cambio recordé algo que quería decirle a Takao, ya que me di cuenta que en ese restaurante él no lograría decirme lo que tenía planeado decirme.

Takao – empecé a hablar – teniendo en cuenta que eres magnifico en el beyblade, quería pedirte si podrías enseñarme algunos trucos. Mira - le dije mostrando un blade color lila - mi tío me lo regaló y estuve practicando un poco, pero yo se que con tu ayuda podría convertirme en una experta y algún día podría llegar a tener una bestia bit.

Lo haré con gusto y mientras mas pronto empezamos las lecciones mas pronto te convertirás en la mejor. Aprovechando que vamos al Dojo puedo enseñarte un poco y mañana podemos continuar las lecciones

nOn Muchas gracias Takao, eres el mejor.

Salimos del restaurante y nos fuimos al Dojo de Takao, fue muy agradable volver a ver ese lugar después de tanto tiempo.

Ya llegué y traje compañía- dijo Takao entrando al Dojo

En eso salió a recibirnos el abuelo de Takao

Pero que sorpresa tan agradable verte de nuevo en este lugar pequeña – saludó amablemente el loco pero agradable abuelo de Takao

También me alegra verlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero lo bueno es que ahora regresé para quedarme – dije contenta ¿y Hitoshi?

n.n Mi nieto salió son una muchacha hace un rato, creo que fueron al cine.

Que lastima, me hubiera gustado verlo de nuevo, después de todo todos ustedes son como mi familia – aunque a Takao lo veo como algo mas que familia y amigos.

Así pasamos un momento y me la pasé hablando y bromeando con el abuelo y Takao. Hubiéramos seguido hablando toda la noche pero como se hacia tarde mi amigo me hizo recuerdo de algo.

Muy bien, antes de que sea más tarde vamos a practicar un poco con tu blade Kit.

Asentí alegremente y me retiré educadamente. Salimos a su patio donde él ya tenía instalado un pequeño plato para beyblades. Empezamos a practicar un poco con mi beyblade y en poco tiempo logré dominar el arte de este deporte, cuando lance mi blade al plato sentí como una gran energía ame inundaba, en ese momento entendí porque a Takao le gustaba tanto el beyblade.

Lo haces muy bien, con practica podrías convertirte en una de las mejores, lo mejor será que empiece a cuidarme o me robara mi titulo de campeón mundial – comentó Takao muy contento

No exageres, además déjame decirte que si todos tuvieran un maestro tan bueno como tú se convertirían en grandes beyluchadores.

Kit, hay algo que he tratado de decirte todo el día y creo que ahora llegó la hora de que lo sepas empezó a hablar Takao mirándome fijamente a los ojos – quiero que sepas que todo este tiempo separados me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de algo importante. Tu me gustas, y mucho, es mas quiero que sepas que eres la única chica a la que siempre he amado y además eres mi princesa, mi sueño hecho realidad y eres al razón por la cual puedo mostrar una sonrisa cada día.

De pronto Takao se quedó callado y sacó su blade de su bolsillo y antes de que se dispusiera a arrojarlo al plato dijo unas palabras – ahora dejaré que Dragoon te haga esta pregunta tan importante – Takao lanzó a Dragoon y este empezó a formar un tornado y no se de que forma logró formar una frase en el tornado, la frase decía "¿quieres ser mi novia?

Takao - quede sorprendida de sus palabras, de la forma tan profunda en la que se expresó y de la forma de declararse, así que no dudé y le respondí de inmediato - claro que quiero ser tu novia Takao, eres mi mejor amigo y el chico al que amo, nada podría ser mejor.

Pues yo creo que si podría ser mejor – comentó Takao y se fue acercando hasta que me abrazó muy tiernamente. Finalmente logramos hacer lo que tanto nos habían impedido ese día con tantas interrupciones. Nuestros labios se unieron en el beso mas increíble que haya recibido.

Al fin pude hacer lo que quise todo el día- me dijo muy feliz Takao cuando nos separamos del beso

Yo también Takao – Y de repente sin previo avisó mi novio colocó su gorra en mi cabeza – o.o ¿que haces Takao?

n.n Sabes, este es uno de mis tesoros mas preciados y ahora quisiera que tu lo tuvieras gatita, significaría mucho para mi.

Pero Takao es tu gorra, la gorra que tanto amas – dije sorprendida de su gesto tan dulce

Quiero que tengas algo mío a tu lado para que siempre me tengas en tu mente, y que mejor cosa que mi gorra.

No es necesario tener tu gorra para llevarte en mi mente y en mi corazón Takao, pero muchas gracias por este regalo tan especial. La cuidaré muy bien, te lo prometo. – y luego nos acercamos para darnos otro beso, el cual esta vez fue interrumpido por alguien

Disculpen la interrupción muchachos pero tengo algo que decirles – escuché decir a Hitoshi, el cual ya había llegado de su cita que al parecer no fue muy exitosa porque había regresado temprano

Hitoshi, que alegría verte hermano – comenté alegre y fui a abrazarlo

A mi también me alegra verte de nuevo, pero quería proponerles algo. Aprovechando que estoy aquí podría llevarte a tu casa, para que no caminen mucho – dijo Hitoshi

¿No es mucha molestia hermano? – pregunto Takao

Para nada hermanito, que mejor que llevar a mi nueva cuñadita a su casa – ambos nos sonrojamos al oír eso aunque fuera verdad.

Finalmente salimos del Dojo y el abuelo me invitó muy amablemente a almorzar al día siguiente, al llegar a mi casa Takao me acompañó a la puerta.

Bueno, te espero mañana en el Dojo para que sigamos practicando y para almorzar – dijo Takao antes de despedirnos

Ahí estaré Takao, nos vemos mañana. Nos dimos un beso de despedida y entre a mi casa muy feliz y contenta por el día tan maravilloso que había tenido.

**FIN**


	6. Glaci y Kai

**Capítulo 5 **

Estaba a punto de salir de mi casa para reunirme con Kai para nuestra cita en un café que él conocía. Pero antes de que cruzara ala puerta el teléfono empezó a sonar y como no había nadie en casa fui a contestarlo.

Alo? – conteste el teléfono rápidamente antes de que se me hiciera tarde.

Hola Glaci, so y Kai, te llamaba para decirte que nos veamos media hora mas tarde, es que tengo un asunto importante que atender en estos momentos – dijo Kai por el teléfono.

Está bien Kai, entonces nos vemos en media hora en el lugar que quedamos, adiós – y colgué el teléfono. Que bueno que no salí mas temprano sino hubiera estado esperando. - en ese casó iré a arreglar mejor mi cabello.

La media hora pasó y ya estaba en camino a la cita. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de gasa negra con una mariposa rosa dibujada y unas botas negras. Con el tiempo que tuve aproveché de recoger mi cabello en un chongo alto dejando suelo un mechón que cubría mi ojo izquierdo.

Hola Glaci, te ves muy bien linda– dijo Kai en cuanto llegué al lugar de encuentro.

Como estas Kai, tú también te ves bien. Pero ahora dime, que era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer hoy – le pregunte curiosa al querer saber el motivo de su retraso

Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, pero ahora que te parece si vamos al café que te quiero mostrar. Es un buen lugar, tiene de todo para ser un café, y no está muy lejos de aquí.

Esta bien Kai – y así, ambos empezamos a caminar en dirección al café.

En el camino no hablamos mucho ya que no somos de las personas que se la pasan hablando todo el día… solo hablamos un poquito sobre lo que hicimos esa semana. Y en un instante llegamos al café, le cual era muy grande.

Me quede sorprendida al ver el café por dentro, como dijo Kai no era un simple café. Tenía una máquina para colocar música, una pista de baile, un escenario y muchas otras cosas más. Además el lugar era muy acogedor y agradable.

¿Verdad que este lugar es fascinante? – me pregunto Kai ante mi admiración por el café.

Nunca había conocido una café así, pero vamos a sentarnos Kai - le sugerí para que no nos quedáramos como tontos en la entrada.

Vamos a la mesa del fondo es mas tranquila y la mejor, siempre que vengo voy a esa mesa- dijo Kai causándome un desagrado al pensar que había llevado a otras mujeres al café. Al parecer Kai se percató de mi mirada de fastidio - pero no vaya a pensar que vine con otras chicas aquí, cuando vengo acostumbro hacerlo solo y en una ocasión vine con los Tyson y los demás. Eres la primera chica que traigo aquí, porque no puedes contar a Hilary porque es mi amiga, aunque tu también lo eres- Kai empezó a hablar demasiado y eso solo pasaba cuando se ponía nervioso, así que no pude reprimir una sonrisa

n.n A veces puedes llegar a ser muy gracioso Kai – dije sonriendo ante su nerviosismo.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa en el fondo del café, en un lugar un poco alejado. Tiempo después llegó una mesera que nos dio los menús.

Veamos que puedo pedir – dije al abrir el menú – hay e todo en este lugar, la decisión será difícil. Oye Kai ¿y como cuando dinero puedes gasta? Porque yo puedo pagar mi parte – dije al ver los precios tan altos, y sentí que sería un abuso hacerlo pagar todo

Tu tranquila, te invité a este café y los gastos corren por mi cuenta – comentó Kai tranquilamente

Está bien, pero asegúrate de tener la suficiente cantidad porque no quiero quedarme a lavar platos por no poder pagar la cuenta – le dije sin levantar la mirada el menú.

ù.ú ¿por quien me estas tomando? Si una vez invite a los chicos del equipo por una apuesta y si pude pagar lo que comió Tyson puedo pagar lo que sea. - dijo un poco ofendido por lo que dije.

En ese caso quiero un capuchino con chocolate y para comer un pastel de chocolate ¿o quiero un pastel de frutilla¿Y que vas a pedir tú Kai? – le pregunte mientras meditada cual pastel pedir.

Me pediré un café doble y un pastel de vainilla o de coco – al parecer Kai tampoco decidía que sabor de pastel pedir.

¿Puedo tomar su orden? – dijo la mesera que nos había atendido, así que tuvimos que decidir que comeríamos.

Si, tráiganos un capuchino con chocolate, un café doble, mmm un pastel de coco y…. – se quedó callado esperando que yo decidiera que iba a ordenar.

Y un pastel de frutilla – dije decidiendo al fin lo que consumiría.

En seguida les traigo la orden – dijo la mesera y se retiró. Nos quedamos solos y en silencio, como queriendo decir algo pero sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas

Glaci, me alegra que aceptaras salir conmigo hoy, realmente me alegra mucho, y no muchas cosas me alegran– dijo Kai rompiendo el silencio.

Y yo estoy contenta de haber aceptado, este lugar es fabuloso y no podía tener mejor compañía. Gracias por invitarme Kai.

Y dime¿que has estado haciendo estos días? – dijo para empezar una conversación.

Nada, lo de siempre ¿y tu? – le pregunté al no tener nada mas que decir.

Igual, todo como siempre – y ese fue el fin de la conversación, vaya que había mucha tensión en el ambiente y para ser realista ninguno de los 2 es un buen conversador. Gracias al cielo en ese momento llegó la mesera con nuestras órdenes.

Un pastel de frutilla, un pastel de coco, un café doble y un capuchino. ¿Algo mas que se les ofrezca?

Nada, muchas gracias – dijo Kai y la mesera se retiro. Así que empezamos a consumir lo que habíamos ordenado con calma, pero como si esa comida fuera mágica la tensión se rompió entre los 2.

Oye, Kai esto está delicioso. De verdad que tienes buenos gustos en cuestión de elegir lugares para tomar café o comer – dije saboreando el pastel.

Claro que los tengo y no solo en esas cosas – dijo lanzándome una mirada muy extraña.

Pero dime ¿que ha sido de Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny y tu otro equipo?

Pues, Tyson sigue entrenando como de costumbre, Max y Ray volvieron a sus países de origen y en cuanto a los Blitzkreig boys pues andan por ahí haciendo sus vidas.

¿Y que hay de tu blade? sigues guardándolo ¿verdad?

Claro que si, Dranzer es mi tesoro mas preciado y no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, pero es uno de mis mejores amigos. Siempre vamos juntos a todo lado, y si no me crees míralo con tus ojos- y sacó de su bolsillo a su Dranzer.

o.o Así que este es el famoso Dranzer ¿eh? u.u pues yo no le veo nada del otro mundo a esto – le dije molestándolo un poco.

Eso es porque no eres una beyluchadora, no puedes entenderlo porque no conoces el espíritu del beyblade. Pero si quieres puedo enseñarte.

O.o ¿aprender a jugar beyblade? no lo se Kai, ya veremos. Puede resultar interesante y sería buena oportunidad para ver si eres un buen maestro o no. n.n está bien, acepto. ¿Y cuando empezaran mis clases?

Cuando menos lo esperes – eso sonó turbio, en la que me he metido. Seguimos comiendo y hablando de la vida y ya empezamos a hablar como si nos conoceríamos de toda la vida, aunque solo llevábamos 1 mes de conocernos.

Que rico estuvo todo – dije al terminar la comida y que la mesera se llevara las cosas. ¿A donde vas Kai?– le dije al ver que se levantaba de su asiento.

A hacer algo importante – y me sonrió misteriosamente.

Vi que Kai hablaba con un hombre que se encontraba cerca del escenario del café, en donde ya varias personas habían subido para dedicar una canción a alguien especial y me sorprendió ver que él estaba subiendo a ese escenario.

No hará lo que creo que hará ¿o si? - me pregunté en voz alta mientras veía a Kai. Ene ese instante que me planteaba esa pregunta Kai tomo el micrófono y se sentó en el banquito que había al centro.

La verdad es que no me importa que haya mas personas en este lugar ahora, quiero hablar a una persona en especial. Quiero dedicarle esta canción a la chica que me ha tocado el corazón y de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado. Además aprovecho la ocasión para pedirte si aceptarías ser mi novia, pero primero te canto esta canción. Glaci, esto es para ti - terminó de decir Kai ante mi asombro.

¿Acabo de escuchar bien¿Dijo que cantaría una canción¿Y que me la dedica¿Se declaro en público? – inconscientemente dije todo eso en voz alta, pero nadie me escuchó porque lo dije muy bajo. No pude evitar enviarle una sonrisa dulce a Kai por ese detalle y entonces empezó a cantar.

**Te he escrito más de una canción**

**Que salen desde el corazón**

**Y nada que responde, a tanta inspiración**

**Y yo que con mirarla ya pierdo la razón.**

**Y no me atrevo a respirar**

**Que lo que veo no se vaya a escapar**

**Y no encuentro las palabras**

**Que la logren definir**

**Pero lo único que entiendo**

**Es que yo, muero por ti.**

**Y creo que le quiero**

**Más de lo que debo**

**Más de lo que puedo**

**Y más de lo que cabe dentro de un solo corazón.**

**Y nada que responde a tanta inspiración**

**Y yo que con mirarla ya pierdo la razón.**

**Y todo lo daría, tan solo por un beso**

**Y todo lo daría por estar contigo, aunque sea por un momento.**

**Y no encuentro las palabras**

**Que la logren definir**

**Pero lo único que entiendo**

**Es que yo, muero por ti.**

**Las palabras que te puedan definir**

**Que muero, yo muero, de amor por ti.**

**Y nada que responde a tanta inspiración**

**Y yo que con mirarla ya pierdo la razón.**

**Las palabras que te puedan definir**

**Que muero, yo muero, de amor por ti.**

**Y no encuentro palabras**

**Para definirte mi amor**

**Palabras que solo sabe el corazón**

**Y solo se que yo muero por ti.**

**Lo único que entiendo**

**Es que yo muero por ti.**

Kai terminó la canción ante el aplauso de todos. Luego se acercó a mi y se arrodilló para pregúntame lo que me preguntó en el escenario – ¿aceptarías ser mi novia, Glaci?

n.n Por supuesto que si Kai, y yo también te quiero. Y ambos nos dimos un beso lleno de amor mientras las personas volvían centraban su atención en nosotros y nos aplaudían, silbaban y algunos lloraban de la emoción. En fin no me interesó por que lo único que había en mi mente era Kai y ese hermoso beso que nos estábamos dando. De pronto una canción muy lenta y romántica empezó a sonar. Kai y yo nos separamos.

¿Te gustaría bailar esta canción? – preguntó Kai mirando directamente a mis ojos y ofreciéndome su mano para empezar a bailar.

n.n seria un placer. – así nos dejamos guiar por el compás de la música. El colocó una mano en mi cintura y la otra sujetando mi mano, mientras que yo coloqué la mano libre en su hombro. Ambos bailábamos muy cerca y pensando en lo felices que éramos de tenernos uno al otro. Finalmente la canción terminó y Kai y yo nos dimos un beso más, para después pagar la cuenta y salir del café

¿Te parece si antes de llevarte a tu casa vamos a dar una vuelta al parque? – preguntó Kai

Fuimos caminando tomados de la mano por todo el parque disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Era una noche tranquila y hermosa, pero de pronto recordé algo – Kai, aún no me has respondido que fuiste a hacer esta tarde, que era eso tan importante.

o.o Es cierto – dijo Kai como acordándose de algo y saco una cajita color guinda. Enseguida la abrió para que viera que había dentro de ella: un dije de plata con tanzanitas incrustadas y una cadena haciéndole juego.

n.n Te compre esto en una joyería que hay cerca de mi casa, por eso te llame para decirte que llegaría tarde porque me encargué de que grabaran esto detrás del dije – dijo Kai mostrándome la frase **"Glaci y Kai juntos por siempre"** en la parte posterior del dije.

n.n Oh, Kai este es un detalle muy hermoso¿podrías ponérmelo? – le dije pasándole la cadena y el me la colocó delicadamente - y me pasó la cadena por mi cuello y me la colocó delicadamente. – Muchas gracias Kai – y le di un beso prolongado en agradecimiento.

n.n Si así me vas a agradecer cuando de te regalos, creo que pensaré en hacerlo mas seguido – comentó Kai

Dimos una vuelta más a la plaza y luego me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa.

n.n Me la pasé muy bien hoy Kai, te agradezco todo: la comida, el café, el baile, la canción, el regalo y muchas otras cosas más. Pero me siento mal porque yo no te di nada – dije un poco desanimada

¿En verdad crees que no me diste nada? – dijo sonriendo

¿Ah? – pregunte dudosa.

Hoy me dite el regalo más especial que alguien podría darme, aceptaste ser mi novia y me llenaste de una gran felicidad el día de hoy, eso no se compara con nada Glaci. Eres la persona mas increíble de este mundo y te amo con todo el corazón – después de eso me dio un beso que yo continué y estuvimos un buen rato juntos, pero después tuvimos que separarnos y lamentablemente despedirnos.

Definitivamente ese había sido el día más loco de mi vida y descubrí cosas que no sabia de Kai. Como el hecho de que canta como los mismos ángeles. Lancé un suspiro enrome y entre a mi casa con una gran sonrisa al darme cuenta de que Kai había cambiado mi vida para siempre ese día.

**FIN**

La canción es de franco de vita y se llama "Palabras del Corazón"


	7. Mimi y Max

**Capítulo 6 **

Iba caminando hacia la plaza, ya que quedé de encontrarme en ese lugar con Max. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para llegar, ya que no había salido ni muy tarde ni muy temprano de mi casa. Iba con una sola preocupación en mi mente excepción de una pequeña preocupación que me carcomía la mente¿le gustara a Max lo que me puse para la cita de hoy? Me fije de nuevo en mi vestuario: una polera lila, una minifalda azul y medias hasta los tobillos, además para la ocasión llevaba mi cabello castaño suelto. Al llegar a la entrada del parque pude ver a Max esperándome en una banca del parque, así que fui a saludarlo.

nOn hola Max¿te hice esperar mucho?

n.n No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que yo vine antes de la hora para no hacerte esperar. ¿Estas preparada para pasar el mejor día de tu vida en el parque de diversiones Mimi-chan?

Claro que si Max – me encanta Max porque el y yo tenemos un carácter parecido, ambos disfrutamos de las pequeñas cosas de la vida y siempre tenemos una sonrisa en el rostro.

El parque de diversiones no estaba lejos, así que decidimos ir a pie. Eso sirvió para que habláramos un poco sobre todo, sobre nuestros amigos, nuestras familias y todo lo que pudiéramos decir. La verdad es que la pasaba muy bien al lado de Max, y cada vez me convenzo más de que él es mi alma gemela, aunque eso suene cursi

n.n Y así fue como conseguí mi primer beyblade, y desde ese día me encanta jugarlo y le dedico alma, vida y corazón al deporte – dijo Max terminando su historia sobre como obtuvo su primer blade y como empezó a interesarse por ese deporte

¿Algún día me enseñaras a jugar beyblade Maxie? – le pregunte ansiosa de aprender algo que a el le gustaba tanto, además el lo hacía sonar muy divertido.

Claro que si, cuando quieras yo te enseño – dijo tan dulce como siempre

n.n Muchas gracias, y espero no tardarme mucho en aprender.

n.n Si piensas positivamente seguro lo dominarás pronto. Por lo pronto el único consejo que puedo darte es que no hay mejor ofensiva que una buena defensiva. Y nunca olvides tratar a tu bestia bit como un amigo.

Por eso no habrá problema Max, claro que la tratare como a un amigo mas.

Entramos al parque y seguimos nuestra conversación, Max amablemente se ofreció a pagar todo ese día. Y luego nos paramos en el centro del parque de diversiones para decidir que haríamos.

Bien Mimi, decide a que quieres hacer primero y vamos a divertirnos.

n.n Que tal si ambos decidimos – le dije a Max coquetamente – primero yo decido a que lugar vamos y después te toca a ti decidir y así seguimos turnándonos las decisiones hasta visitar todo en el parque – finalice mi de decir.

Me parece justo, entonces ¿que decides hacer primero?

Podemos empezar… yendo a ese juego de allá, ese que tiene forma de pulpo, se ve divertido – fuimos al juego y nos subimos en un mismo asiento y el juego empezó a funcionar, los tentáculos del pulpo daban muchas vueltas.

nOn Que rico es sentir el viento en tu cara. Y cada vez se mueve más rápido el juego.

Si, es fantástico y puedes ver como todo pasa muy rápido – dijo Max igual de divertido que yo.

Al terminar el juego nos bajamos y Max se puso a pensar a donde quería ir ahora.

n.n Vamos a los autos chocadores – dicho y hecho entramos al juego y empezamos a chocar a todos los autos que había, claro que también nos chocaban a nosotros. Aunque nosotros éramos los campeones n.n nadie nos ganaba.

Al bajar decidí ir al carrusel ya que hace tiempo que no me subía a uno, y este no era solo para niños pequeños porque habían personas de todas las edades en é - n.n Vamos al carrusel Maxie, pero ¿que tal si vamos por unos algodones de azúcar antes? – comenté a ver pasara al vendedor

Si, vamos a comprar 2 porque a mi también se me antojó uno, ya sabes que adoro el azúcar - dijo mi acompañante

Señor ¿me da 2 algodones por favor? – le dijo Max al vendedor

Aquí tienes jovencito – el vendedor le dio los algodones y empezamos a comerlos pero antes e terminar nos subimos al carrusel con nuestros dulces. Aprovechando la tranquilidad del juego disfrutábamos de nuestro delicioso algodón de azúcar.

nOn Que rico está este algodón – comenté al comer mi deliciosa comida – Oye Max – comencé a decirle a mi amigo, pero noté que el disfrutaba mas que yo del dulce y decidí dejarlo tranquilo. Verlo tan feliz comiendo me sacó muy grande, y es que Max es tan tierno

Lamento si no te hice caso en el juego – comentó Max cuando bajamos del juego y él hubo terminado su algodón - Es que cuando tengo azúcar en mis manos se me olvida todo.

Luego Max decidió ir a dar un paseo en bote y fuimos a comprar boletos para subirnos.

Que bueno que haya un paseo en bote en este parque, adoro el agua – dijo Max alegre, pero luego escuchamos un llanto amargo cerca de nosotros. Se trataba de una pequeña niña que quería subirse al bote pero no podía porque sus padres tenían miedo al agua.

TOT Quiero subirme – lloraba amargamente la niña, así que Max y yo nos acercamos a la pequeña.

n.n ¿Porque no te subes con nosotros pequeña? Nosotros podemos cuidarte. – dije conmovida por la tristeza de la niñita, y mientras pueda ayudar a alguien soy feliz

Podemos hablar con tus papás para que te dejen subir – dijo Max apoyándome en la idea de hacer feliz a esa niña

Entonces de esa forma convencimos a los padres de la niña y los 3 subimos al bote y disfrutamos del paseo. Al bajar nos despedimos de la pequeña y llegó mi turno de elegir el juego.

n.n No sería una visita al parque de diversiones si no nos subimos a la montaña rusa. Vamos Max, vamos – y ambos fuimos a la fila de la montaña rusa. Después de un momento de esperar pudimos subirnos y ambos la pasamos en grande con tantas subidas y bajadas pero por desgracia tuvo que acabar.

Eso si que fue divertido, pero un poco mareante la verdad – el estaba de acuerdo, y luego fuimos a otros juegos mecánicos mas. Para descansar de la emoción decidimos ir a comer algo por ahí y aprovechamos de hablar n poco y planear que más haríamos

El único juego mecánico que nos falta es la noria, pero es más bonito subirse cuando anochece, así que dejemos eso para el final. Ahora nos falta visitar los juegos del fondo – dijo Max viendo el mapa del parque - Nos falta mucha diversión todavía

Fuimos a los juegos donde ganas premios y nos divertimos mucho a pesar de que no ganamos nada. Pero al fin Max visualizó un juego en el que podría ganar, era un juego en el que te daban una pistola de agua y tenías que disparar el agua a algunos blancos que te ponían. Max logró darle a todos los blancos y se ganó un premio.

n.n Que premio quieres jovencito – preguntó muy amablemente la señora encargada del juego.

No lo se¿qué quieres tú Mimi? Puedes elegir lo que mas te guste- me dijo mostrándome la variedad de premios.

Quiero ese - dije viendo un divino conejito de peluche color blanco con unos ojos enormes color celeste que parecían de un cachorro. Max me lo dio y quedé fascinada, era mas lindo en persona que en el mostrador de premios.

Y que nombre le vas a poner Mimi-chan – preguntó Max refiriéndose al conejito de peluche.

Aun no lo se Max, pero ya se me ocurrirá algún nombre - y cuando nos dispusimos a retirarnos la señora que era encargada de se juego nos habló

Disculpen jovencitos, solo quisiera decirles algo – dijo la señora

Que se le ofrece señora – preguntó Max amablemente.

Les digo esto porque se ven que hacen una pareja muy linda y esto les traerá suerte – comentó la señora. Ante sus palabras Max y yo nos sonrojamos - cuando un chico gana un peluche para su novia ella debe ponerle el nombre de su enamorado al premio, eso les traerá suerte a ambos.

Muchas gracias señora, en es caso se llamara Maxie. Y mira Max, hasta tiene tus ojos, el nombre le queda como anillo al dedo. Gracias por el regalo Maxie – le dije muy feliz y le di un beso en la mejilla – ahora siempre tendré algo que me haga recuerdo a ti.

Luego fuimos a tomar un helado aunque ya era de noche, pero quien dice que no se puede tomar un helado de noche. Al terminar el helado nos subimos a la Noria, ya que era de noche y era el momento perfecto. Como no había personas en el juego nos dejaron quedarnos más tiempo, así que subimos y nos quedamos arriba un largo rato.

n.n Lo ves Mimi, te dije que de noche esto es hermoso, puedes ver todo –dijo Max a mi lado.

n.n Además se siente como si pudieras alcanzar las estrellas – dije embelesada por la bella vista que teníamos y me recosté en su pecho para ver todo – la paseé muy bien hoy, Max. En verdad este ha sido uno de los mejores días que haya tenido, eres increíble.

No es para tanto

Pasamos un tiempo callados apreciando el cielo y todo lo que nos dejaba ver la noria desde arriba y también pasamos un tiempo sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos

Mimi - chan – dijo suavemente el rubio, así que levante la mirada y noté que estaba algo nervioso - Sabes, cuando miro tus ojos me parece que miro el océano, son realmente hermosos.

u.u Max, no me digas eso que me haces apenar – dije completamente roja.

n.n Entonces mejor no te dijo lo que quería decirte – dijo Max sonriendo

No seas tonito, dime lo que ibas a decirme, no me puedes dejar con la duda – dije tranquilamente.

Quiero que sepas que eres la persona más maravillosa y tierna que haya tenido el placer de conocer. Eres el ángel más bello que haya llegado, y la estrella más radiante en el firmamento. Quiero que sepas que me he enamorado de ti, y tal vez sea muy pronto pero de todos modos quería saber si aceptarías ser mi novia y hacerme el ser más feliz del universo. Porque yo te quiero con todo mi corazón Mimi,– dijo Max muy tiernamente.

Max, yo….. – me quede sin palabras, claro que deseaba decirle que acepto ser su novia, pero en ese momento me sentí bloqueada y no podía articular palabra alguna.

No es necesario que me respondas en este momento – dijo Max tratando de calmarme, pero tenía que sacar palabras de algún lado. No dejaría escapar esta oportunidad.

Claro que es necesario Max y es obvia la respuesta - al fin logré tranquilizarme y pude hablar - Acepto ser tu novia porque yo también te quiero. Y créeme que espere este momento por mucho tiempo.

Ambos nos abrazamos tiernamente y luego seguimos disfrutando del espectáculo que nos brindaba la noria.

Quisiera que este momento jamás terminara, me siento tan feliz – le dije a Max muy contenta.

Yo también Mimi. Podría recitarte un verso que vino a mi cabeza horita – preguntó Max

Por supuesto Maxie.

Te miro y veo ternura, me haces recordar lo que es la dulzura, lo que es la belleza. Te miro y me quedo paralizado en el espejo de tu mirada. – terminó su verso mi novio

Max es hermoso ¿en verdad se te vino a la cabeza ahorita?

n.n aunque suene raro así es – dijo Max riendo aunque luego volvió a ponerse nervioso y empezó a mirar fijamente a mis ojos

Mimi – chan, hay algo que quiero preguntarte - pregunto temeroso

Que se te ofrece mi cachorrito –le dije dulcemente.

No quiero que te molestes ni te ofendas, pero quería preguntarte si podría darte un beso – dijo muy apenado.

Max, tontito, para querer darme un beso no tienes que preguntármelo. Somos novios y no le veo ningún problema a eso, a decir verdad, jamás le vi problema a eso.

Lo siento, pero es la primera vez que me siento así y que tengo a una chica tan linda, tierna, adorable, increíble, fantástica y demás a mi lado – dijo Max exagerando un poquito la verdad.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, podíamos relejaros en los ojos del otro. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando para unirnos en un beso lleno de amor y ternura que duró bastante tiempo, mientras mis manos se situaban en su cuello y las suyas en mi cintura. Luego volví a apoyarme en su pecho y estuvimos un tiempo comunicándonos con nuestros corazones y sin palabras. De pronto el juego empezó a descender porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Al bajar miré mi reloj y exclame un grito al cielo.

OH no, voy a llegar tarde a casa. Es mejor que me vaya Max – dije preocupada de la hora

A poco crees que te dejare ir sola, yo te acompaño – y tal como lo dijo, me acompañó como todo un caballero hasta la puerta de mi casa, por suerte llegué justo a tiempo y no hubo problemas. Pero antes de entrar, Max y yo nos despedimos con otro beso lleno de ternura y amor.

n.n Nos vemos mañana – me dijo Max sonriente – podemos ir a pasear algún otro lado o simplemente ir a ver una película

n.n Te estaré esperando Maxie. Nos vemos cachorrito.

Hasta mañana angelito.

Entré a mi casa y subí a mi habitación con mi conejo de peluche. Esa noche dormí muy feliz porque ahora tenía al novio más tierno de todo el mundo, Max Mizuhara.

**FIN**


	8. Kira y Bryan

**Capítulo 7**

El timbre sonó en mi casa y yo todavía no acababa de arreglarme.

Kira, Bryan ya vino por ti hija – gritó mi madre desde el recibidor.

En seguida bajo – fue mi respuesta y empecé a apurarme. Fue difícil decidir que iba ponerme teniendo en cuenta que no sabía a donde me llevaría en la cita. Finalmente decidí que ponerme: una falda corta abierta, con botas hasta las rodillas...blusa de manga corta agarrada del cuello dejando mi espalda al aire – bien ahora estoy lista – dije en voz alta

Al bajar vi a Bryan esperando sentado en el sillón de mi sala. Lamentablemente uno de mis temores se había hecho realidad, estaba con mis padres TOT y vaya a saber que le estarían diciendo.

Hola Bryan, lamento haberte hecho esperar. ¿Nos vamos ya? – dije para apresurar todo y que mis padres no tuvieran tiempo de hablar mas con él.

Pero hija, todavía no nos ha dicho si...- no teje terminar la frase a mi padre porque ya había jalado a Bryan de su mano para que se levantara y nos fuéramos de una vez.

n.n Lo siento papá, llevamos prisa. Adiós nos vemos en la noche – y empujé a Bryan fuera de la casa.

Hasta luego señores – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mi cita y salimos de la casa.

o.ô Pero que te pasa, si tus padres se veían una personas muy amables – me reprochó Bryan por mi comportamiento.

Pero tú no los conoces bien, te hubieran hecho huir de aquí, siempre hacen eso con mis citas. Y no pensaba permitir que esto sucediera ahora, porque por sobre todo somos amigos y no quiero que te alejes de mi lado por nada del mundo ¿entendido?

o.o - Bryan se quedó sin palabras, ya que no es muy común verme hablando de más.

Y a donde iremos Bryan, y por cierto como me veo ¿eh? – dije luciendo mi atuendo

Te vez muy linda, pero siempre te vez linda así que no me extraña – después de decir eso note un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas – bueno pensaba llevarte a un lugar muy especial.

Y es lugar es…. – estaba impaciente por saber a donde me llevaría en la cita de hoy

Ya veras cuando lleguemos – dijo Bryan y empezamos a caminar hasta ¿un auto? Y luego me abrió la puerta del mismo – puedes pasar Kira – estaba tan sorprendida por el hecho de saber que tenía un auto que sin palabras subí al auto.

o.o ¿Este es tu auto? – le dije cuando estuvimos adentro.

Así es, lo compre hace poco ¿te gusta? – preguntó Bryan orgulloso de su auto

o.o ¿y sabes manejar¿Es seguro? Porque si he de ser sincera no parece muy seguro que digamos – dije observando bien el auto.

Claro que no se manejar, te hice subir aquí y ahora vamos a ir a chocarnos con lo primero que aparezca en el camino – dijo Bryan con sarcasmo – claro que se manejar, sino porque me habría comprado un auto – dijo un poco enfadado, tal vez por el comentario que hice sobre que no era seguro. Pero al menos aprendí una brillante lección "jamás insultes el auto de un chico, ya que puede tornarse molesto y posiblemente agresivo"

En ese caso vamos Bryan – lo mejor era tomar con calma las cosa y disfrutar el paseo. Sintonicé una radio que me gustaba y estuvimos escuchando música todo el camino. Después de un momento llegamos a las faldas de una montaña majestuosa.

Muy bien, aquí dejamos en auto. Este es lugar al que decidí traerte y ya verás porque cuando estemos arriba. – Bryan estacionó el auto junto a algunos otros que ahí había y bajamos.

o.o ¿piensas hacerme escalar esa gran montaña? – a mi me gusta escalar, pero si me hubiera dicho eso antes, tal vez hubiera venido vestida diferente.

Claro que no, ves allá al fondo – señalo una cabina y mire algo que no había notado antes – nos subirán en el teleférico hasta la mitad de la montaña.

Nos dirigimos al teleférico y subimos a la montaña, después de un momento llegamos y nos bajamos del aparato.

Bien, aquí estamos - la verdad no me parecía la gran cosa, que chiste tiene si no escalas para llegar ahí. Además parecía que hubiera una convención porque habían muchas personas diputando de actividades varias en la montaña. Al parecer Bryan notó mi cara de fastidio – por si lo estas pensando este no es el lugar que iba a mostrarte, esta parte está siempre llena de turista y mucho escándalo, pero te mostrare el resto de la montaña.

Bryan me llevó alejada de todo el escándalo y las personas, y fuimos a dar una vuelta por la montaña que realmente era hermosa.

Este lugar es mas bello de noche – dijo Bryan soñadoramente – así que iremos a un lugar antes y luego vendremos aquí para que veas lo hermoso que se ve todo.

n.n Está bien Bryan, estoy segura que será hermoso si lo dices- suelo ser fría y callada, pero con Bryan las cosas son distintas, soy una persona feliz y completa

Ahora¿que clase de hombre sería si no te invito a cenar? – dijo Bryan buscando algo antes de que llegáramos al lugar donde habían varias personas.

¿Vas a invitarme a cenar¿No es mucha molestia? – dije un poco apenada por la caballerosidad de Bryan.

Claro que no es molestia – me respondió y cuando creí que me llevaría a un gran local que tenia escrito "Restaurante" con letras enorme, Bryan me llevó a un lugar alejado donde había una cabañita muy humilde.

Yo creí que iríamos a comer a ese lugar que estaba lleno.

Verás, en esta montaña solo hay 2 lugares para comer por lo que es una montaña, pero decidí traerte al mejor – en ese momento entramos a la cabaña

Buenas tardes jovencitos, pueden sentarse donde gusten y enseguida les llevaré el menú – dijo una señora muy amable. Bryan y yo pasamos y nos sentamos al fondo de la cabaña, era un lugar muy acogedor y lo bueno es que no había personas y se sentía un ambiente montañoso. En cuanto nos sentamos la señora nos trajo los menús y empezamos a verlos

Aquí hay algo que te va encantar Kirita – dijo mi acompañante mirando el menú y sonriendo

Y que cosa es, si se puede saber – le pregunté dudosa ya que su actitud había sido extraña

Solo mira el numero 7 de la lista de pastas y tendrás tu respuesta – le hice caso y mire a lo que se refería.

Spaguetti a la boloñesa, no lo puedo creer – si, esa era mi comida favorita – n.n No tengo duda de lo que pienso ordenar, que rico – y empecé a imaginarme ese delicioso manjar ante mis ojos. Bryan también decidió rápido y ordenamos nuestra comida.

Bien, comeremos un Spaguetti a la boloñesa y una lasaña mixta, además 2 refrescos para acompañar – la señora tomó la orden y para mezclar tradiciones nos trajo unas galletas de las suerte, esas que traen mensajes dentro.

"El verdadero amor esta frente a tus ojos, no lo dejes escapar porque te arrepentirás" – esa era la frase que me tocó y la leí en voz ata. Pero me sonrojé al analizar el mensaje ya que enseguida mire a Bryan y pasó una loca idea por mi mente – que dice la tuya Bryan – dije para evitar que notara mi sonrojo.

"Tu alma gemela puede estar en el lugar que menos esperas, hasta puede estar a tu lado y no te das cuenta, date una oportunidad y encontrarás el éxito" – tal vez la misma idea le pasó por la mente, la cuestión es que Bryan también se puso rojo. Estas galletas si que tenían algo extraño. Y quien sabe si fue por los nervios o para destensar el ambiente, pero ambos nos miramos y empezamos a reír como locos.

XDDDD –Y bueno Kira, como te ha estado yendo en la escuela – preguntó Bryan para empezar una conversación y que olvidáramos lo que había acabado de suceder

Pues como siempre, todo sigue igual de aburrido. Y tú¿que has estado haciendo¿Y que es de tu equipo?

Yo no he estado haciendo nada en especial, y todos los chicos han vuelto a sus vidas normales. La verdad no he sabido mucho de ellos, con el único que he seguido en contacto es con Tala y parece que se la está pasando muy bien – respondió Bryan – y dime¿como andas de amores¿algún afortunado por ahí que sea tu novio?

n.n No Bryan, no tengo novio. Pero hay alguien que me interesa, lo malo es que no se si me corresponda - le dije refiriéndome a el – y tu Bryan ¿alguna novia?

Tampoco, pero también hay alguien que me interesa y espero tener el valor de decírselo pronto – en ese momento la comida llegó y nos dispusimos a comer. No hubo mucha conversación en la cena ya que me concentro entera cuando como mi plato favorito

nOn Que deliciosa, nunca había probado un Spaguetti a la boloñesa tan delicioso – dije saboreando mi comida

Pronto acabamos la comida y la señora vino trayéndonos un par de postres.

n.n Es cortesía de la casa, disfruten su postre – dijo amablemente la señora y se retiró con los platos.

Bryan y yo comimos nuestro postre y luego nos retiramos. Luego me llevó a ese lugar que dijo que se veía divino de noche.

Para apreciar por completo el momento es mejor subir hasta allá, pero no se si puedas teniendo en cuenta que llevas botas y falda – dijo Bryan mirándome

n.o No hay nada imposible para mi y además tu me ayudaras si lo requiero – dije guiñándole un ojo – así que vamos Bryan.

Nos dirigimos a un buen lugar por donde pudiéramos subir sin peligros y casi al acabar de subir Bryan me dio su mano para ayudarme. Era un lugar fascinante, esto sí era lo que esperaba de la montaña: un lugar tranquilo y donde podías ver todo. Miré hacia arriba y pude ver un manto celestial, una capa de estrella que no podías ver en la ciudad por tanta iluminación y la luna llena que alumbraba todo, simplemente todo era perfecto.

Te dije que este lugar es hermoso al anochecer - dijo Bryan y nos recostamos en un lugar con hierba para admirar el firmamento.

Este espectáculo no puede verse en la ciudad – dije al mirar toda la capa de estrellas – con tanta tecnología nos hemos olvidado de las cosas mas hermosas y simples. Mira Bryan – grité y me levante de un salto – una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo.

Como una niña pequeña junte mis manos y cerré mis ojos para pedir un deseo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Pero luego vi que Bryan no estaba atendiendo a la estrella fugaz.

o.ô ¿No pediste tu deseo Bryan? – le pregunte

No tenía necesidad, porque mi deseo ya se hizo realidad. Se podría decir que ya estoy viviendo mi deseo y no necesito pedir más - Dijo Bryan sonriendo y mirándome fijamente ante mi sonrojo por sus palabras – Sabes que, con la luz de la luna de vez mas hermosa que nunca, pareces un ángel. Y tu cabello se confunde con el hermoso cielo y a la vez me hace recuerdo al color del amor.

Bryan que estas diciendo – le dije muy confundida por esa mirada y esas palabras

Solo quiero decirte algo muy importante. ¿Recuerdas que te dije en la cabaña que había una persona que me interesaba? Pues esa persona eres tú – comentó Bryan

Bryan yo – el puso su dedo en mis labios dulcemente para evitar que dijera algo hasta que el terminara

Déjame seguir por favor. Quiero decirte que cada vez que miro tus ojos puedo ver que es lo mismo realidad y fantasía, ya que siento que no hay nada que no pueda hacer. Te amo con todo y doy gracias al cielo por ti. No necesito pedir anda mas que estar a tu lado, eres mi sueño hecho realidad. Te amo Kirita y quiero pedirte si aceptarías ser mi novia. – Luego de lo dicho, Bryan se arrodilló frente a mi y me entregó un pendiente – esto es al muestra de mi amor Kira, lo compre especialmente para ti

Bryan – fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento, luego sujeté el pendiente que tenía la imagen del ying-yang y como si eso me diera valor le dije – Bryan, yo también te amo y también me refería a ti cuando mencioné aun chico en la cabaña. Te amo con todo mi corazón y claro que quiero ser tu novia – me lancé a abrazarlo. Y así ante la mirada de la luna y las estrellas nos dimos un beso de verdadero amor que duró bastante tiempo. Luego de eso seguimos recostados mirando el hermoso cielo pero ahora los 2 estábamos abrazados.

Paso el tiempo y decidimos que lo mejor sería descender y volver a casa pero antes, Bryan me señaló algo – mira, allá esta lo que tanto quería mostrarte.

Que cosa Bryan – dije mirando donde señalaba - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte al ver una forma oscura a lo lejos.

Es un halcón, siempre que vengo pasamos un tiempo juntos. Lo conocí cuando él era pequeño y desde entonces vengo a visitarlo cuando puedo - dijo Bryan sonriendo

¿Cuidaste de un halcón Bryan? – pregunté enternecida

Su madre murió por culpa de unos cazadores y él se quedó solo. Hice lo posible para cuidarlo cuando era pequeño pero luego prendió a valerse por si mismo y ahora vengo a verlo – de pronto vi mas allá de la apariencia fría de Bryan, vi un corazón muy noble y que se preocupaba por otras criaturas.

Ah! – Exclamé al ver que el halcón había aparecido en frente mío, y era muy grande.

No te asustes, seguro que también te querrá a ti – dijo acariciando al halcón que ahora se encontraba en su hombro – lo llamé Falborg.

¿Falborg¿Que no se llama así tu bestia a bit?- le pregunte

Así es, le puse ese nombre en honor a mi bestia bit – dijo acariciando la cabeza del halcón – ¿recuerdas que te dije de la persona que mas amo en este mundo Falborg? Pues es ella, su nombre es Kira – el halcón miraba atento a las palabras de Bryan

¿Y te entiende? – le pregunté confundida

Claro que si, a poco crees que los animales no te entienden. Anda Kira, acarícialo, no te hará nada – con temor me fui acercando al halcón y aunque al principio ambos tuvimos miedo, luego se dejó acariciar como si fuera un perrito

n.n Que lindo es – y tras decir eso Falborg se vino a mi hombro.

Le agradas, sabia que pasaría eso – dijo contento Bryan – bueno amigo, ya tenemos que irnos, no veremos pronto. El halcón se dejo acariciar por ambos y luego voló lejos. Luego ambos bajamos de la montaña y me llevó en su auto a mi casa.

n.n Que día tan fantástico el de hoy Bryan, pasaron las cosas menos imaginadas. Gracias por todo, nunca olvidaré este día.

Me alegra que así fuera, y yo también al pase muy bien. Que te parece si mañana hacemos algo de deporte, tal vez podemos ira a la piscina - sugirió Bryan

Me encantaría Bryan, pero ahora lo mejor será que entre a casa - Claro que antes le di un tierno beso en los labios que se fue intensificando porque el coloco sus manso en mi cintura para que no me separara de él y yo coloqué mis manos en su cuello para que disfrutamos al máximo el momento. Después de eso nos despedimos y Bryan esperó a que entrara para irse. Entre a casa y con una sonrisa salude a todos, quienes se encontraban sorprendidos ante mi actitud tan alegre y tan extraña porque yo no suelo ser así.

nOn Buenas noches familia. – les dije feliz y me fui a mi habitación.

**FIN**


	9. Kyo y Kai

**Capítulo 8**

Al fin mi sueño hecho realidad, estoy aquí en el gran baile entrando agarrada de la mano de Kai.

Que linda pareja hacen – escucho decir a una persona a mi izquierda.

Para cuando la boda muchachos, saben que tarde o temprano terminaran casados- dice otra persona

De pronto una canción romántica empieza asonar y Kai y yo empezamos a bailar mientras todos nos aplauden y sonríen

Eres mi princesa de los cuentos de hadas, jamás me había sentido tan bien, mi amor –dice Kai suavemente

Yo tampoco Kai, cariño- Me siento muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado

Mi vida, tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte – dice Kai y luego se arrodilla frente a mi y saca un hermoso anillo de diamantes de una cajita - aceptarías casarte conmigo.

Claro que si Kai, si me quiero casar contigo – luego nos abrazamos y nos damos un beso de película, pero después empiezo a escuchar campanas

¿Son las campanas de boda? – digo con ilusión

No. Es el timbre que lleva sonando hace rato – escucho la voz de mi hermana mayor – ¿que no piensas abrir la puerta? yo estoy ocupada con el teléfono Kyoto

Ya voy hermana – digo tranquilamente - ¿solo era un sueño? TOT no es justo – voy a abrir la puerta y me encuentro con Kai

¿Cuanto te tarda abrir una puerta Kyoto? – escucho decir a Kai un poco enfadado

¿Esta vez eres real o te estoy imaginando otra vez? – digo confundida

o.ô de que estas hablando, claro que soy real. ¿Qué no recuerdas que te invité a salir hoy? Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones de la ciudad

nOn Es verdad, pero de todas formas ya estoy lista y no me hagas caso por lo que te dije al principio, ah y por cierto, perdón por hacerte esperar en la puerta, la verdad es que no escuché el timbre. Pero pasa Kai, yo tengo que ir por mi sombrero y nos vamos - le dije todo muy rápido y casi mareándolo.

u.u hmm¿Kyo? – Dijo Kai antes de entrar a la casa – te traje esto – dijo entregándome una rosa blanca, la rosa mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

OH Kai muchas gracias, que lindo eres- le dije mientras lo abrazaba afectuosamente - iré a colocarla en agua para que no se marchite. Siéntate un momento que también tengo que subir por mi sombrero.

Fui a la cocina por un florero para mi rosa y la subí a mi habitación, luego baje ya con mi sombrero puesto.

Esos colores de quedan muy bien Kyo, te vez como una princesa - comentó Kai al ver mi vestuario: una falda corta blanca con 2 cinturones rosas, un sombrero rosa con la cinta negra, blusa con cuello de tortuga celeste, además hace juego con mi cabello azul celeste.

Muchas gracias Kai u.u – dije sonrojándome por el cumplido –bueno, vamos al parque de una vez.

Salimos de mi casa y fuimos en dirección al parque, durante el camino hablamos un poco y aproveché de contarle todas las cosas raras que me habían pasado en la semana. El solo escuchaba y me miraba directamente a mis ojos verdes mientras duraba la charla. Llegamos por fin al parque y le sugerí a Kai ir a un juego que quería conocer.

Escuche que hay un juego llamado "viaje por la jungla" vas en una balsa por un río. Primero todo es tranquilo y luego te bajas y das paseo como en una especie de jungla y ves todo tipo de cosas y después te vuelves a subir al bote y hacen una simulación de los rápidos y vas muy rápido mojándote un poco – dije terminando la frase.

Sabes Kyo, hay veces que me mareas cuando hablas tanto – comentó Kai muy sincero.

Ya me lo han dicho, pero que le vamos a hacer, así soy. Y ahora vamos a subirnos al juego – por fin llegamos y compramos 2 boletos y como comente nos subimos a una balsa con varias personas observando la imitación de río que tenia hasta animales.

nOn Mira Kai, hay peces de todas formas y colores- dije alegre

u.u No puedes estar quieta ni siquiera en un paseo tranquilo por el agua ¿no?

Soy muy hiperactiva, creo que tengo mucha azúcar en la sangre. Pero es bueno ser feliz Kai, deberías intentar sonreír mas seguido y veras como te sientes mejor.

El paseo transcurrió muy normal hasta que llegó la hora de bajar y caminar por la jungla que habían preparado. Los animales eran mecánicos pero se veían muy reales.

Mira, un tigre – dije al ver a un felino a lo lejos con otros mas.

u.u Es un jaguar Kyoto, los tigres tienen rayas y los jaguares lunares –comentó el experto en gatos XDD

nOn Hola señor caníbal, hola – salude a un actor que se hacia pasar por caníbal – fueron a darnos una explicación sobre esas personas que comían carne humana en una selva y dijeron que aún hay personas que hacen eso. Pero mientras la explicación se llevaba a cabo yo esta entretenida intercambiando direcciones electrónicas con el señor.

Y por allá podemos ver una representación muy realista de una Panthera tigris, la cual se encuentra en peligro de extinción – dijo la guía del juego al ir avanzando

Yo le escribo señor, adiós – me despedí del buen hombre que actuaba en ese juego y alcancé al resto del grupo.

¿Que estabas haciendo Kyoto? – preguntó Kai cuando lo alcancé

Intercambiaba correos con ese señor tan amable Kai, pero ahora lo que realmente quiero es acción y llegar a la simulación de los rápidos. Eso va a estar divertido.

Nos dieron un paseo Express en un vehículo y luego llegamos a la representación de los rápidos, teníamos que meternos en canoas de 2 en 2, así que yo subí con Kai. La encargada nos dio una breve explicación de cómo debíamos hacerlo y nos aseguró que a pesar de ser una representación muy realista no había peligro de lastimarnos.

Vamos a subirnos a esa Kai - lo jale hasta una canoa muy bonita, aunque a decir verdad todas era iguales, pero yo quería esa. Y luego empezó la diversión.

Muy bien Kai, tú me sigues. Derecha………, izquierda………., derecha…… izquierda- teníamos que coordinar para no irnos a un lado y caer al agua, así que alguien tenía que guiar para coordinar los movimientos.

Realmente sabes de esto ¿no es así? - preguntó Kai – es como si fueras experta

Pues como no serlo si ya me he metido a rápidos de verdad y esto no se compara. Pero igual es divertido, así que sigue Kai. Derecha…………izquierda.

¿Tú te subiste a una canoa y remaste en rápidos de verdad? – pregunto Kai extrañado.

Por supuesto Kai. También me he lanzado en paracaídas, he buceado, escalé montañas y muchas otras cosas más. – dije como si nada, n.n Es que a mi me gusta la aventura

o.o ¿en verdad? No conocía esa faceta tuya.

Pero ahora la conoces, así que lo mejor será que te pongas a remar si no quieres que…. – no pude terminar la frase porque la canoa se desequilibró y caímos al agua - se voltee la canoa – finalicé, cuando ya estábamos en el agua

Demasiado tarde – dijo Kai todo mojado como yo – u.u Supongo que esto fue mi culpa, por distraerme.

XDDDD Que importa, aún así fue divertido. Además está haciendo calor y podremos secarnos rápido, ahora volvamos a subir a la canoa Kai – dije divertida de la situación, ya que no me parece mirarle el lado malo a las cosas sino todo lo contrario

n.n Tienes razón, pero primero… – empezó a salpicarme toda mi cara con el agua y empezamos a jugar como niños pequeños.

Finalmente subimos a la canoa y llegamos al final del paseo.

n.n Ya que estamos mojados que mejor que subirnos al barco vikingo, simula a un barco en alta mar y ahora si que estamos conectados con el agua. Vamos Kai, dice que si vas a los extremos sientes mejor el movimiento. – no le di tiempo ni de hablar, fuimos al juego y nos subimos

Oye Kyoto, al menos debiste dejar que nos secáramos un poco – comento Kai en el juego.

Ya te dije que nos secaremos pronto porque hace un día hermoso. Ahora disfruta de este juego tranquilo porque será uno de los últimos que será así.

Disfrutamos del juego y luego bajamos a sentarnos, ya que Kai quería secarse un poquito ates de subir al siguiente juego. Pero de repente pasó un vendedor de algodones de azúcar.

Oye Kai – le dije mientras veía como trataba de secarse un poco la ropa - ¿podrías comprarme un algodón de azúcar?

Por supuesto, solo trae al vendedor aquí y elígete el que quieras – dijo Kai que decidió optar por ponerse en el sol y aprovechar de secarse así. Finalmente me compre un algodón de azúcar y lo compartí con Kai.

n.n Vamos Kai, aunque sea una mordida. Que te cuesta, si es delicioso – le dije ofreciéndole mi algodón y luego le coloque ojitos de cachorro regañado

u.u Está bien, voy a probar un poco, pero solo porque sabes que no te puedo decir que no cuando pones esa cara.

n.n Es bueno saber eso, entonces ya tengo como convencerte de todo Kai querido - comete muy contenta.

Bueno, ya estuvo bueno de descansos¿a que juego vamos ahora? Y por favor que no sea uno que esté cerca del agua, apenas estoy logrando secarme.

Vamos a la montaña rusa, tiene muchas vueltas y muchas subidas y bajadas.

Y así nos dirigimos a la montaña rusa y nos subimos.

nOn Si, que divertido. ¿Sientes la emoción Kai? Ahora nos acercamos a otra subida y esta si que es grande – el carrito empezó a subir y luego nos preparamos para la gran bajada, yo levante mis manos para sentir el viento, sentía como si tuviera alas y pudiera volar en cualquier momento – si que divertido n.n

Al final bajamos del juego y nos dirigimos a otros juegos casi igual de divertidos. Pasamos un buen momento en esos juegos y luego fuimos a comer a un lugar cercano, yo solo me pedí un postre porque lo único que quería era algo dulce ese día.

Terminamos la comida y para calmarnos un poco cambiamos de juegos. Fuimos a tirar las botellas, a jugar con autitos mecánicos, y otros juegos más, pero mis ojos se detuvieron en una zona que tenia un lugar para jugar tiro al blanco. Era una zona donde había arquería y como también había practicado algo de eso fui al juego.

Quiero ese juego Kai, vamos allá- corrí contenta jugar aquí – le dije al amable sujeto

Claro pequeña, toma este arco y aquí tienes tus flechas, ahora solo trata de apuntarle lo mas cerca del centro con estas 3 flechas y te ganarás un premio.

Como ya tenía experiencia en arquería me acerque bastante al centro y el señor me dio a elegir el premio que quería.

Ay Kai, no se que es lo que quiero, hay tantas cosas – le comenté a mi pareja – oye mira- dije señalando algo a lo lejos, y nos acercamos a ver - ¿este es un anillo de ataque para un beyblade?

o.o Claro que si, y es uno muy poderoso. Fíjate en su textura su forma. Jamás había visto uno así – cometo Kai embelesado con ese anillo de ataque

n.n Ya decidí que es lo que quiero señor. Me llevaré ese anillo de ataque para beyblade que esta agarrando mi amigo.

Puede llevárselo señorita, y vuelva pronto

Muchas gracias señor – y fui a donde estaba Kai – vámonos Kai, y llévate ese aparato contigo, escogí eso como premio y te lo regalo. Después de todo tu me invitaste aquí y tenia que hacer algo por ti.

o.o Oye, no es necesario que hagas esto – comento Kai confundido –Pero espera, ya veras que conseguiré algo para ti también – Kai buscó por todo el parque y al fin logró divisar algo - Mira, un plato para beybatallar esta como atracción. Vamos, allí ganare un premio para ti – bueno Kyo, elige que premio quieres – me dijo Kai al llegar al juego

Disculpe joven, pero primero tiene que ganar y luego escoger el premio – dijo el sujeto encargado del juego

u.ú ¿Que no sabe quien soy yo? So Kai Hiwatari y nadie puede vencerme en un juego de beyblade – dijo mi acompañante muy confiado

Está bien joven, pero tendrá que competir contra esta maquina que le lanzara los blades. Si gana 2 de 3 puede escoger lo que quiera de aquí

Esta bien, Kyo ve escogiendo el premio que quieres llevarte – y como yo confío totalmente en que Kai va a ganar empecé a buscar algo que me gustara, pero no sabia que habían tantas cosas lindas

Al final Kai ganó las 2 primeras y no hubo necesidad se seguir jugando – bueno ¿ya elegiste que es lo que quieres?

No los se Kai. Elige tu, porque a mi todo me parece muy bonito.

Esta bien mmm – pasó su vista y miró algo – bien, déme ese que esta allá arriba – señaló un muñeco de peluche y el vendedor lo bajó y se lo dio a Kai, entonces nos retiramos.

Entonces Kai me dio un osito color celeste que tenia los ojos verdes – esto es para ti, queda perfectamente contigo porque ambos son muy tiernos y adorables, además porque tu eres una osita muy bonita.

Gracias Kai, que lindo detalle – dije apenándome ante sus palabras

Oye Kyoto, quería darte algo que escribí mientras lanzabas las flechas en el juego. Toma esto y leerlo ahora, por favor – Kai me dio una nota, la cual abrí y comencé a leer su contenido en voz alta

_**El cielo, parte tan bonita de este mundo, lugar en donde descansa la paz y la tranquilidad de toda nube, pista para toda ave en su vuelo, lugar de ensueño en el cual los hombres sueñan con tener un castillo en las nubes, con el cielo como techo y su bella princesa como dueña. Lo que muchos no saben es que el cielo es bello, no por tener las estrellas como perlas, ni por tener al sol o a la luna cada noche, cada tarde, el cielo es bello por que el siempre leo tu nombre y veo tu rostro en él, mi querida Kyoto.**_

¿Escribiste esto para mi Kai? – le pregunte emocionada por tan bellas palabras plasmadas en un papel

Así es, pero ¿podrás leer el final?– dijo Kai completamente nervioso

_**PD¿quisieras ser mi novia?** – A_hora si que no se si pensar de esto, ya no se si está pasando en realidad o es otro de mis sueños, pero sea lo que sea debo disfrutarlo - claro que si Kai, si acepto ser tu novia y no me importa que esto sea un sueño

Kyo, esto es de verdad, no estas soñando – dijo Kai sonriendo

¿De verdad? nOn Entonces mucho mejor. Porque este es mi sueño hecho realidad, te quiero Kai.

Y yo a ti mi querida Kyoto – dijo Kai y ambos fuimos acercándonos hasta unirnos en un beso de amor verdadero. Cuánto había esperado sentir ese sabor tan dulce. Pasamos un tiempo abrazados y besándonos y luego nos quedamos abrazados.

No sabes cuando tiempo espere este momento Kyo –dijo Kai en mi oído.

Yo también, Kai, no sabes cuando soñé con esto, y ahora que es verdad me doy cuenta que es mejor de lo que imaginé. Ahora que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta mas al parque – y después de decir eso nos fuimos de la mano muy contentos a dar una última vuelta al parque.

Dimos una vuelta más al parque y luego nos subimos a unos juegos más. Pero finalmente llego la hora de irnos, así que me dejó en mi casa y antes de entrar nos dimos un último beso esa noche. Entré a mi casa con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja y preguntándome si era verdad todo lo que había sucedido. Mi respuesta llegó al día siguiente cuando desperté con una llamada de Kai quien confirmó que todo no había sido un sueño, sino una realidad una hermosa realidad.

**FIN**


	10. Akura y Kai

**Capítulo 9**

Al fin me encuentro en camino de conocer ese país que tanto he deseado conocer desde hace tiempo: Rusia. Kai amablemente me invitó a pasar el fin de semana en su casa en San Petersburgo, aunque solo sea un fin de semana procuraré disfrutarlo lo mas que pueda. Llegaremos el sábado temprano y nos iremos el lunes en al mañana. Se que el viaje en avión será largo así que mejor duermo un poco para poder conocer todo lo que pueda al llegar a Rusia.

Me voy a dormir así que mas te vale que mires a otro lado y no se te ocurra mirarme Kai - le digo seriamente al chico de mi lado, porque no me agrada que me vean durmiendo

Y como vas a saber si te miro o no si vas a estar dormida Akura –dice Kai burlándose de mi.

u.ú Bien, voy a ponerme vista a la ventana y voy a dormir, pero primero le pediré varias almohadas a la azafata para hacer una pared con ellas y que tú no puedas verme….. No, que flojera - me di la vuelta y me puse a dormir, aunque solo pude dormir parte del viaje. Así que cuando desperté me puse a escuchar música y así pase el resto del viaje ya que tener una charla con Kai era algo que era poco probable de realizarse.

Atención a los pasajeros del vuelo, por favor sujetarte los cinturones de seguridad, vamos a aterrizar en el aeropuerto Pulkovo en un momento.

n.n Al fin, llegamos a Rusia, llegamos a Rusia, que emoción – dije muy, pero muy feliz

u.ú Tampoco es para tanto, es solo un país mas en este mundo – dijo Kai quitándome la emoción.

u.ú Pues para mi es un lugar que siempre he querido visitar, así que déjame alegrarme Ka. Por cierto, dime que cosas interesantes hay aquí para visitar – le pregunte a Kai

u.ú ¿Querías venir a Rusia y ni siquiera sabes lo que hay aquí? - comentó alarmado.

ò.ó Perdóname la vida, pero yo no soy una sabelotodo que conoce todo sobre todos los países del mundo. Yo no me la paso viajando Kai – le dije y lo mire muy feo, ya que me sentí a ofendida por el tono en el que me hizo la pregunta.

Bueno, ya veras todo lo que hay aquí. Solo tenemos un fin de semana pero procuraré llevarte a todos los lugares que pueda.

El avión descendió, bajamos y fuimos a recuperar nuestro equipaje. Después de eso llegó una limusina que nos llevó a Kai y a mí a su "pequeña casita".

O.O Nunca había estado en una limusina. – dije emocionada, y al mirar al techo del auto decidí hacer algo que siempre había visto hacer en las películas y otros programas. Saqué mi cabeza y mitad de mi cuerpo por el techo de la limusina que tenia una ventanilla y disfrutaba del paseo hasta que unos brazos me metieron de nuevo al interior del auto.

u.u ¿podrías comportarte como se debe? ya te estas portando como Tyson – dijo Kai cansado

Perdóname por no estar acostumbrada a viajar en limusina señor millonario amargado.

u.u Te perdono. Ahora que tal si te tranquilizas y tomas esto - dijo Kai ofreciéndome algo para tomar

¿quieres envenenarme o doparme Kai? – dije muy desconfiada al ver el vaso

Ninguna de las dos, solo te ofrezco un refresco, pero si no quieres ni modo.

Si quiero – dije arrancándole el refresco de sus manos, porque en verdad tenía sed – Está rico¿Qué es?

Es solo una gaseosa – dijo Kai serio

Pues en Rusia todo es más rico – dije feliz tomando mi gaseosa.

La limusina iba rápido y saque de nuevo mi cabeza y mitad de mi cuerpo para ver el pasaje, solo me senté cuando pensé que llegamos a la mansión de Kai. Pero atravesamos la puerta de entrada y seguimos moviéndonos.

¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar a la mansión, hace rato que atravesamos la puerta de entrada – dije analizando la situación - ¿tan grande es este lugar?

Ni te imaginas –dijo Kai sonriendo. Finalmente llegamos y la limusina paró, el chofer nos abrió gentilmente la puerta y salimos, mientras que otras personas se encargaron de llevar nuestro equipaje.

n.n Muchas gracias – les dije a los que se llevaron mi equipaje – creo que aquí me va a mimar.

Bien, vamos de una vez a tu habitación, porque tengo que mostrarte bien el camino para que no te pierdas - dijo Kai mientras entrábamos

No creo que me pierda en un lugar así Kai¿quien me estas creyendo? – dije molesta

Pues una vez Tyson se perdió en la mansión de Robert- dijo Kai comparándome otra vez con su compañero de equipo.

u.ú Pero yo no soy Tyson, así que vamos.

Kai me guió hasta mi habitación que se encontraba lejísimos de la puerta de entrada. Mientras caminábamos iba renegando por las palabras de Kai, por supuesto que no voy perderme, soy muy inteligente y tengo un perfecto sentido de orientación

Bien, prefieres descansar un poco o prefieres salir a conocer algo inmediatamente - preguntó Kai antes de salir de mi habitación

Es sábado Kai, solo estaremos hoy y mañana y no pienso perder el tiempo descansando. Me arreglare un poco y nos vemos en media hora en la puerta de entrada – dije decidida

¿Segura que no te perderás? – pregunto Kai en tono de burla

ò.ó No voy a perderme Kai Hiwatari – le grité muy enojada. Entonces salió de mi habitación y empecé a desempacar y ver que me ponía.

Decidí que me pondría mi ropa nueva el domingo, así que tome lo primero que vi en mi maleta y empecé a alistarme. Antes de que pasara la media hora ya me encontraba lista para ir a pasear las calles de Rusia, así que salí de mi habitación – Bien, debo recordar el camino. Tengo que ir por la izquierda hasta el fondo, luego doblar hacia la derecha y doblar de nuevo a la izquierda en el cuadro del tatarabuelo de Kai. – al parecer hice algo mal porque me encontré en un lugar que no tenia ni puertas ni nada, solo una gran pared. Tal vez estaba perdida pero no iba a rendirme, finalmente logre encontrar el camino correcto y llegué al vestíbulo. Un poco tarde pero llegué, eso es lo que cuenta

¿Te perdiste Aku? – dijo Kai burlonamente

ò.ó Claro que no, solo me tarde mas arreglándome, por eso llegué tarde – dije ocultando el hecho de que me había perdido,

Bien, entonces vamos. Iremos a la plaza central en limusina y de ahí caminaremos¿te parece? – preguntó Kai

Lo que sea está bien, pero vamos a pasear por Rusia YA – jale a Kai y nos subimos a la limusina, momentos después nos dejó en la plaza central y comenzamos el paseo.

Bien, el día de mañana iremos a ver todos ríos y canales, así que hoy visitaremos las plazas, palacios y calles de San Petersburgo. Vámonos – dijo Kai ofreciendo su brazo para iros juntos. Así fuimos caminando y viajando en los metros de Rusia.

Oye Kai, hasta el metro es muy bonito aquí en Rusia – comente embelesada al ver tan grande estancia.

Y además tiene las escaleras eléctricas mas largas y grandes de todo el mundo – dijo Kai haciendo de guía turístico. Y así llegamos a nuestra primera parada.

Que lugar es este Kai – pregunté al contemplar una hermosa construcción con verdes jardines alrededor – y por cierto ¿porque todo esta tan verde, creí que estaría blanco por la nieve

En verano la nieve desaparece casi por completo y puedes ver un paisaje verde y hermoso, pero ya veras porque te quise traer en verano. Este es el palacio de Bolshoy Catherine.

Es enorme Kai, casi tan grande como tu mansión – comente sorprendida.

Aby, ES mas grande que mi mansión, mi casa es pequeña comparada con todos palacios de Rusia.

O.o Ya quisiera poder expresarme tan tranquilamente de una mansión, aunque mirando el lado bueno, me gusta mi casa porque en ella no puedo perderme

XD Aja. Si te perdiste, lo sabia – me recriminó Kai

Ought! – fue lo único que dije al ver que había revelado mi secreto

El lugar era enorme, contando con fuentes y un gran y muy extenso jardín de un verde muy hermoso. Dimos una vuelta por ese lugar y luego fuimos a comer comida rusa.

Voy a llevarte a comer a un lugar donde cocinan delicioso, al Krasnaya Matrioshka – dijo Kai guiándome.

Solo espero que la comida no sea como el nombre – dije temerosa de probar la comida rusa, aunque pensándolo bien, toda la comida es rica, n.n adoro comer. Entramos al restaurante y una mesera vino a darnos el menú.

Dobry den (buenas tardes) – dijo la mesera y antes de que nos diera los menús Kai negó con la cabeza y habló.

Daitie (Déme) _Kotleta po Kievski, Pelmen, dva (2) Blini. _Pazhalsta (por favor) - terminó de decir Kai y la mesera se fue.

o.ô Que diablos le dijiste, y que demonios te dijo ella, quiero saber – me sentía confundida

Solo le pedí que trajera lo que vamos a comer, te va a gustar lo que comerás – dijo Kai

o.ô ¿ordenaste por mi? y va ya saber que cosa – comenté histérica

No pedí cualquier cosa, y no pedí viseras de animales por si lo estas pensando. Es solo algo normal cocinado a la manera rusa y con un nombre ruso – dijo Kai

Tiempo después nos trajeron la comida y debo admitir que estuvo delicioso. Luego nos trajeron los postres y también los saboreamos. Finalmente nos retiramos del lugar y seguimos el paseo.

Este es el museo Hermitage, el museo más grande y completo del mundo entero, inclusive más grande que el Louvre en Francia. – Dijo Kai cuando llegamos a una construcción enorme – Además en invierno puedes ver todo blanco y es una vista realmente agradable

¿Y me volverás a traer en invierno? – le pregunté a Kai muy contenta.

Ya veremos Aby, ya veremos.

Después de visitar ese lugar seguimos paseando por Rusia, viendo las plazas, parques y todo lo que tenía para ofrecer ese hermoso país.

Finalmente regresamos a la mansión de Kai ya que él había llamado a su limusina. Cuando llegamos fuimos a descansar un rato y tiempo después Kai tocó la puerta de mi habitación.

Es hora de la cena, y vine personalmente a llevarte al comedor para que no te pierdas en el camino – dijo Kai burlándose otra vez de mi por haberme perdido ese día en su mansión.

Solo te seguiré porque no tengo la remota idea de donde es el comedor en esta casa, ya que jamás te molestarte en mostrármelo – comenté furiosa. Fuimos al comedor que también era gigante y cuando nos sentamos nos trajeron comida de todo tipo y en gran cantidad.

Hay tanta comida que no se por donde empezar – dije mirando esa deliciosa comida

La cena transcurrió normal y después de comer cada uno se retiró a su habitación para dormir. Sin embargo algo me despertó en la noche.

¿Luz? – Me pregunte a mi misma abriendo los ojos – pero que hora es¿ya es de día? – levanté mi reloj y vi la hora - ¿media noche? Pero que pasa aquí¿porque hay luz a esta hora? Aunque no creo que sea el fin del mundo y tengo mucho sueño, mañana le pregunto a Kai sobre esto – me acomodé en la cama y continué durmiendo

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano y baje a desayunar. Momentos después, Kai bajó a hacerme compañía para el desayuno.

Dobroe utro Aku (buenos días) – dijo Kai al sentarse en el comedor.

u.ú Ya no me hables en ruso porque no entiendo ni "j"¿entendiste? – dije enojada de que Kai hiciera eso.

Tranquila, no te enojes y disfruta tu desayuno – comentó Kai - por cierto ¿como dormiste anoche? –eso me hizo recordar el extraño suceso de la media noche.

Muy bien, solo con una pequeña excepción. A media noche pasó algo extraño, todo estaba iluminado como si fuera de día¿que pasa en este país? Es mágico ¿verdad? Por eso pasan esas cosas.

u.u No lo creo, lo que viste anoche fue lo que llamamos "noches blancas". Son muy comunes en verano, te traje en esta época para que vieras eso y también para que aprovechemos de pasear en una góndola en el río Neva.

Es verdad, hoy visitaremos los ríos y canales ¿no es así Kai?

Así es, hoy veremos todo eso, así que mas vale que te apures en alistarte y nos vemos en 1 hora en la entrada –después de eso Kai se retiró.

Subí a alistarme y luego bajé para encontrarme con Kai. Ese día si me puse la ropa que compre especialmente para este viaje.

n.n Ya estoy aquí Kai, y esta vez a tiempo – comente muy alegre de que no tuviera nada que recriminarme

Te ves muy bien Aku, realmente muy bien – dijo al mirarme de arriba a bajo – a que muchacho ruso piensas conquistar hoy si todavía no has conocido a nadie

u.ú A nadie Kai¿Qué no puedo verme bien sin necesidad de que haya un chico de por medio? – dije ofendida, aunque para ser sincera si había un chico al que quería conquistar y su nombre es: Kai Hiwatari. En fin, mi vestuario consistí en: una falda negra arriba de las rodilla, medias blancas que cubrían toda mi pierna, zapatos negros, blusa blanca con cuello de tortuga de manga larga, un saco negro hasta las rodilla, un gorrito negro, guante blancos y unos artes en forma de espada. Además llevaba mi cabello negro suelto ese día.

Salimos de la mansión en la limusina de Kai, pero él hizo una parada repentina. Bajó del auto y momentos después regreso, aunque le pregunté que había ido a hacer no me respondió nada.

Al bajarnos de la limusina fuimos a visitar la mayoría de los ríos y canales que habían en San Petersburgo: los ríos Neva, Fontanka, Moyka, y el canal de Griboyedov. El ambiente ese día era sencillamente magnífico y también muy romántico.

Sabes, a este lugar también se lo llama la Venecia del Norte por la cantidad de canales y ríos que tiene, además de su gran hermosura – dijo Kai mirando el agua de uno de los ríos desde el malecón. Como ya anochecía decidimos ir a comer algo, y tal como en el almuerzo compramos algo pequeño para comer y luego fuimos a dar una vuelta por uno de los parques más hermosos de Rusia.

Oye Kai¿porque no paseamos en una de las góndolas que están en el río Neva? – pregunté ansiosa de subirme a un lugar tan romántico.

Claro que si, pero eso déjalo para mas tarde. El mejor momento es cuando llega la noche blanca.

Así seguimos caminando por ese parque tan bello y a pesar de ser verano no pude evitar sentir mucho frió. Al parecer Kai notó eso, porque pasó su brazo por mi hombro y me abrazó acercando mi cuerpo al suyo.

Kai – le dije un poco sonrojada

Solo lo hago porque se que tienes frío y no hay nada mejor que el calor humano para curar eso – dijo Kai tan serio como siempre. Nos fuimos a sentar en una banca del parque y empezamos a hablar un poco.

Kai, de verdad te agradezco el hecho de que me hayas traído a conocer Rusia, eres muy amable- dije agradecida

No te preocupes, yo no vengo aquí porque no me gusta venir a Rusia ya que me hace recuerdo a la abadía, pero contigo fue muy agradable. Tal vez deberíamos viajar juntos mas seguido, es increíble viajar contigo porque eres fantástica – al parecer Kai se dio cuenta de que habló por demás y decidió retirarse – en seguida vuelvo, tengo que hacer algo.

ò.ó ¿piensas dejarme sola aquí Kai Hiwatari? - dije molesta ante esa actitud tan poco caballerosa.

Será solo un momento, te juro que enseguida regresó – luego de decir eso desapareció y por suerte regresó pronto, pero trajo consigo algo más.

Toma Akura, compré estas flores para ti – dijo Kai entregándome un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

Kai – dije sorprendida por ese gesto tan dulce – que detalle tan hermoso, que tierno eres. Muchas gracias- y seguido a eso le di un tierno beso en su mejilla como agradecimiento al regalo.

Pasamos un momento juntos y abrazados hasta que llegar la hora de irnos. De repente la noche terminó y una luz ilumino el lugar, al fin había llegado la noche blanca.

Vamos a las góndolas ahora– dijo Kai y me llevo hacia el malecón. Nos subimos a una góndola y empezamos a disfrutar el paseo ante tan bello espectáculo.

El momento era divino y muy romántico. Dejándonos llevar por el ambiente Kai me abrazó y yo me apoyé en su hombro. Sin embargo él tenía que arruinar el momento con el comentario menos acertado del siglo – Qué tienes en el cuello – exclamo señalando mi cuello y sin duda, con la intención e asustarme.

¿Tengo un insecto? Quítamelo, quítamelo – dije asustada ya que odio a los insectos, aunque luego recordé algo – No te estarás refiriendo a mi tatuaje ¿o si?

¿Es un tatuaje? Yo pensé que algo se te había subido – entonces Kai hizo a un lado mi cabello y miró mi tatuaje de dragón. – Viéndolo de cerca es muy bonito. Pero ¿no pudiste tatuarte un fénix¿Porque un dagón¿es que acaso te gusta Tyson? – dijo molesto

Kai, el que parece enamorado de Tyson eres tú, desde que llegamos no has dejado de compararme con él. La verdad es que no me parezco en nada a él, solo nos parecemos en el hecho de que a ambos nos gusta comer, pero eso es todo – exclamé enojada de que se la pasara comparándome con otras personas.

Oye, a mi no me gusta Tyson ¿que te pasa? Si la única persona que me gusta aquí eres tú – no se si planeo decir eso, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba esperando que yo le contestara algo.

o.o ¿que dijiste Kai? – dije sonrojada al escuchar eso

Lo que escuchaste, me gustas y no solo eso Aku, te quiero con todo el corazón, como jamás he querido a nadie. En verdad has logrado lo que nadie había hecho, tocar mi corazón y romper mi barrera de hielo para dejar dar paso al sentimiento del amor. Aquí en este lugar, frente a este gondolero y toda Rusia, no, frente al mundo entero te lo digo: te quiero Akura y te pregunto ¿quieres ser mi novia? Porque este es el lugar mas adecuado para tirarme y ahogarme si me dices que no.

Siempre eres tan dramático Kai. No tienes necesidad de ahogarte, por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia, nada me haría mas feliz – y me acerque a él para darle un beso que el contestó y luego se intensificó. Ambos lo disfrutamos bastante y luego del beso nos quedamos acurrucados en la góndola hasta que esta volviera al malecón.

Este es el mejor viaje de mi vida y todo terminó con un gran final. Soy la princesa que al fin se quedó con su príncipe azul, te quiero Kai y no me cansare de decirlo – le dije suavemente

Y yo te a quiero a ti. Pero comprendo que este no es el final, sino el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

Bajamos de la góndola y regresamos a la mansión. Me dirigí a mi habitación y encontré algo en mi cama. Encima de ella había un hermoso osito de peluche color blanco y al lado una nota.

_Querida Aku, esto es algo que escribí para ti:_

_**Cambiaste Mi Vida **_

_**Llegaste a mi vida inesperadamente y le has dado una nueva esperanza. Hasta el día que nos conocimos mi vida era vacía y jamás pensé quererte así. Te recuerdo a cada momento, eres mi principal pensamiento.**_

_  
**No estaría diciendo la verdad si te dijera que es la primera vez que me enamoro; sin embargo hay algo que es cierto: Cuando te miro, cuando escucho tu voz, cuando tomas mi mano, cuando nos abrazamos; se que hay algo inmenso que estoy sintiendo y que no puedo describir fácilmente con palabras.**_

_  
**Conocerte me ha hecho descubrir lo grande que es dar amor y recibir por igual. Lo que siento por ti es más que cariño, es AMOR.**_

_  
**Quiero que seas tú la persona que este a mi lado de ahora en adelante, con quien comparta momentos de alegría y tristeza. Te amare con un corazón sincero, puro y verdadero, como no he amado a nadie.**_

_**Kai**_

Al día siguiente despertamos y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto Lamentablemente el viaje ya se había terminado, pero cuando el avión empezaba a elevarse, Kai habló.

Tal vez regresemos mas pronto de lo que crees – dijo Kai y me dio un tierno beso en la boca. Luego de eso continuamos con nuestro vuelo que transcurrió normal, solo que ahora estaba recostada en los brazos. De esa manera terminó mi primer viaje a Rusia.

Extrañaré tanta atención y esa casa tan grande – dije empezando a extrañar semejante mansión

Te prometo que algún día volveremos – comentó Kai sonriendo. Ya tenía sueño pero antes de dormir no pude evitar un comentario

Que bárbaro que eres Kai, que tacaño. Teniendo tanto dinero pusiste regalarme un auto último modelo, o un reloj de oro o hasta tu dranzer que no iba a costarte nada

u.ú Solo duérmete y cierra tu boquita Akura – dijo Kai con un tono serio, pero sabía que él entendió que era una bromita. Finalmente me acomodé en sus brazos y caí en un sueño profundo y con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

**FIN**


	11. Annya y Rei

**Capítulo 10**

Mi abuela y mi hermano no están en casa así que para que no me sintiera tan solita Ray, uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano y el chico del que estoy perdidamente enamorada, me invitó en la tarde a ver películas en su casa. Ya había almorzado y limpiado así que subí a mi cuarto a alistarme, me puse algo simple: unos pantalones azul oscuro holgados a la cadera con una blusa de tirante negra con franjas rosas, unos guantes sin dedos negros y unos tennis negros con rosa. También llevaba mi bey blade, uno nunca sabe cuando pueda necesitarlo. Salí de mi casa asegurando todo y me dirigí a la casa de Ray.

n.n Hola Ray, gracias por invitarme a venir – dije cuando me abrió la puerta

n.n No es nada, además yo también necesitaba compañía Any.

Pasé a la casa de Ray y fuimos a la cocina para preparar algunas cosas para la hora de películas y luego pasamos a la sala para decidir que películas veríamos

Muy bien aquí están las películas que tengo, primero veremos una y dependiendo de la hora elegiremos o no otra – comentó Ray y me puse a ver las películas que tenía.

Ray, no puedo creer que tengas esta película, es una de mis favoritas. Quiero ver esta "Diez cosas que odio de ti" – mencioné levantando la película.

Momentos después nos acomodamos en el sillón de sala y empezamos a ver la película mientras comíamos lo que preparamos en la cocina.

n.n Nunca me cansaré de ver esta película, me encanta, es tan romántica – comente al finalizar la película.

n.n Quien pensaría que Kai tuviera una hermanita tan tierna como tú. Aunque él también tiene su corazoncito, pero no muestra muy seguido sus sentimientos – terminó de decir Ray – Que te parece si vamos a tomar un café o un te a la cocina.

n.n Tengo una mejor idea Ray¿que te parece si cocinamos algo? Tal vez un pastel de chocolate - dije ilusionada

Pues, creo que tenemos los ingredientes para hacerlo, así que yo no veo porque no podamos. Vamos a la cocina.

Y así, ambos nos pusimos mandiles para no ensuciarnos y fuimos a la cocina para empezar a preparar el pastel.

Estaba concentrada batiendo los ingredientes en un envase, cuando sentí que cierto muchacho se acercaba a mi – ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estoy pensando que harás Ray Kon

¿Me crees capaz a mí de hacer algo malo? – preguntó inocente el neko. Y luego de sus palabras agarró un poco de betún de chocolate y me manchó mi mejilla derecha.

¿Betún de chocolate? u.u que inmaduro que eres Ray – comenté simulando estar seria. Seguimos en la preparación del pastel y finalmente lo metimos al horno. Ambos nos sentamos en unas sillas y esperamos que el pastel cociera. Sin embargo como noté que Ray estaba distraído decidí aprovechar y devolverle el favorcito del betún de chocolate en mi mejilla.

Agarré lo que quedaba de harina en la mesa y se la arrojé sin previo aviso dejándolo completamente blanco - n.n te ves gracioso Ray, me la debías.

Mira quien habla de inmaduros….. n.n XDD jajajaja, esto es la guerra.

Y así empezamos a tirarnos de todo lo que había en la cocina, y estuvimos un buen rato jugando hasta que de pronto empezamos a sentir un olor a ¿quemado?

O.O! EL PASTEL! – gritamos los 2 al mismo tiempo y procedimos a sacar el pastel del horno.

Por suerte no se quemó – comentó Ray al colocar el pastel en la mesa

Lo sacamos justo a tiempo, que bueno. Ahora hagamos las paces y decoremos el pastel – dije contenta

Decoramos el pastel y luego nos dedicamos a ordenar y limpiar el desastre que habíamos hecho. Luego me saque el mandil y milagrosamente me di cuenta que no tenía ni una mancha en mi ropa, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de mis manos y mi cara.

n.n No me ensucié mi ropa – comete alegre

n.n Claro¿acaso crees que no tuve cuidado con tu ropa? Como iba a ensuciarte tu ropa si quiero que salgamos en unos momentos a pasear los 2.

n.n ¿quieres que salgamos como en una cita Ray? – dije emocionada ante tal idea

u.u Pues, puede decirse que si, pero déjame ir a cambiarme de ropa porque no puedo salir así.

Ray fue a su habitación y yo fui al baño a limpiarme un poco mi cara y arreglarme un poco. Como no fue mucho lo que tardé me senté en la sala a ver televisión mientras esperaba a Ray. No pasó mucho tiempo y ya tenía al neko más precioso del universo frente a mí.

Bueno, princesita vámonos de aquí – Ray me ofreció su brazo y nos fuimos a pasear, y claro que en el camino podía faltar la conversación.

Y dime Ray como te ha tratado la vida, que es de tus compañeros de equipo, que es de… Mariah – dije con un tono de fastidio en la voz.

n.n Todos están bien, siguen con sus vidas tranquilas en el pueblo. Y por supuesto que cada vez que puedo voy a visitarlos, porque todos son como mi familia. Y tú, como te has estado llevando con Kai, que tal la escuela, cuéntame.

Kai está igual que siempre, pero parece que le entró el instinto de hermano sobre protector, porque se la pasa ahuyentando a todos los chicos que se me acercan. Y en cuanto a la escuela, sigo causando problemas como siempre, eso es algo cotidiano en mi vida.

Siempre metiéndote en problemas Annya – comento Ray divertido

Oye. Yo no busco los problemas, generalmente ellos me encuentran a mí. Es inevitable, soy como un imán de problemas. Y dime Ray¿a donde nos dirigimos exactamente? – pregunte curiosa

Ves allá a lo lejos, quiero que veas como se ve todo desde ese mirador. Siempre voy allí cuando quiero ver algo especial o cuando quiero meditar un poco. Se que también te gustará a ti – comentó Ray

Ray ¿cuándo crees que podamos jugar un poco de beyblade, Dashak ya necesita un poco de acción – dije mostrando mi blade

n.n Que te parece si mañana tenemos una pecunia batalla. La verdad es que Driger también necesita un poco de ejercicio y será muy divertido. De paso podré ver como han mejorado tus habilidades.

Eso sería genial Ray, entonces mañana tendremos una beybatalla tú y yo.

Pronto llegamos al mirador, el cual se encontraba alejado de las luces de la ciudad lo que permitía observar una mayor cantidad de estrellas.

En verdad no mentías cuando dijiste que este lugar es más que hermoso Ray. La luna y las estrellas están en su máximo esplendor. - comenté mirando las estrellas y la hermosa luna llena - ¿sabes diferenciar las constelaciones o nombres de estrellas allá arriba?

La verdad es que sí, he pasado tanto tiempo mirando las estrellas que puedo reconocerlas.

Eres tan inteligente Ray – dije fascinada al ver que no había nada imposible para él, lo sabía todo - Haber Ray, dime cual es esa- señale al azar a un grupo de estrellas.

Bien – dijo Ray analizando la forma en la que se agrupaban las estrellas – esa es la constelación del can mayor, y ¿ves es estrella brillante casi al centro? Esa es sirio, la estrella más brillante del firmamento

Ahora que lo veo detalladamente, si tiene forma de un can, parece un perro sentado mirando hacia un lado. – Dije muy feliz de poder reconocer la forma de la constelación - ¿y como se llama esa constelación de allá Ray?

Esa es Auriga, y la estrella más brillante de la constelación es Capella, la 6ª estrella más brillante.

Hay tantas estrellas en el cielo, me pregunto si alguien podrá contarlas todas

Pues si tú algún día te propusieras contarlas, ten por seguro que yo estaré a tu lado. – dijo Ray sonriendo, y luego siguió mostrándome las constelaciones que se miraban – Esa es la constelación del dragón, esas son la osa menor, unicornio, Cefeo, Casiopea, liebre y Orión. La estrella más brillante de la constelación de Orión se llama Rigel y es la séptima estrella más brillante.

Y esa que parecen 2 personas juntas como se llama Ray – pegunte señalando una constelación que me llamó la atención.

n.n Esa es la constelación de Géminis, con sus principales estrellas: Castor y Pólux, como los hermanos de la mitología.

¿Mi constelación? No puedo creer que esté viendo la constelación de mi signo. Y además es muy bonita Ray, gracias por traerme a este lugar tan lindo. ¿Y cual es esa de allá, esa brillante que esta solita? – pregunté señalando una estrella cercana a la constelación de Géminis.

Esa estrella es – empezó Ray a analizar la estrella – oye, jamás había visto esa estrella.

¿Entonces descubrimos una estrella? – dije emocionada

No estoy seguro Any, pero aunque así fuera en este momento no podemos decir nada porque aquí no hay telescopios para dar las coordenadas exactas. Que te parece si esa estrella es un secreto nuestro, será nuestra estrella – propuso Ray.

¿Nuestra estrella, Ray? – Pregunte emocionada – ¿Y que nombre le ponemos? tiene que ser uno bonito, porque esa estrella es hermosa.

Si – dijo soñador Ray - Es una de las más hermosas, y por eso tengo el nombre perfecto para ella, no hay uno mejor.

¿Que nombre sugieres Ray? Quiero saberlo.

Ya te dije que el mejor nombre de todos, el nombre de un ángel divino. Se llamará Annya – dijo Ray tiernamente.

¿Annya¿Cómo yo?

n.n Que mejor nombre que ese. No me lo esperaba, pero ahora tengo 2 regalos para ti esta noche.

¿Dos regalos? – pregunte aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Sip. n.n Te regalo esa estrella tan brillante en el cielo y además – sacó lo que lleva en la bolsa - te regalo esto.

Ray, estos son mis chocolates favoritos. Aunque en si amo a todos los chocolates n.n.

Para parecerte tanto a Kai eres muy bonita – dijo Ray de pronto – Me alegra que te gusten esos chocolates, no sabía cual comprarte.

Eres fabuloso Ray, no cualquiera te regala una estrella y una caja de chocolates ricos el mismo día.

Entonces de repente paso una estrella fugaz.

Vamos Ray pide un deseo, es tu oportunidad –dije ilusionada.

La verdad es que no creo en esto pero uno tiene que intentar, tal vez funcione. – Ray juntó sus mansos, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo como yo. Luego la estrella desapareció en el cielo

Sabes, estuve pensando que tanto Kai como tu deben tener su sequito de admiradores. – comentó Ray.

¿Lo crees? Pues ya no se ni que pensar porque Kai vota a cualquiera que se acerque a mi con intenciones románticas. Pero eso no me importa porque a mi solo me interesa una persona, y si esa persona llegara a corresponder mi amor no me importaría lo que sucediera, porque solo el hecho de estar a su lado me llenaría de una felicidad inmensa.

¿Y crees que esa persona pueda ser…..- empezó a decir Ray muy avergonzado y sonrojado - ……yo?

o.o ¿Ray? Pero que estas tratando de decirme – pregunte emocionada por creer que el día tan esperado había llegado al fin.

Me encanta tu mirada color madera y tu cabello color azul – colocó su mano en mi mejilla – siempre me has gustado, desde la primera vez que te vi. Desde el primer momento sentí que había algo especial en ti y me creerás tonto pero sentí como si hubiéramos estado predestinados para estar juntos. Nunca he sentido esto pero pienso que al fin he encontrado a mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad y esa persona que necesito para estar completo – continuó Ray – y si me permites quisiera leerte esto que escribí para ti, y espero que no pienses que soy un tonto por decir todo esto y por este poema:

_**Eres Tú**_

_**No conozco el origen  
de esta extraña ilusión  
Pero si de algo estoy seguro  
es que a mi vida cambio **_

_**El conocerte a ti  
es conocer al amor de cerca  
es descubrir el sentido  
del sentimiento que nos queda**_

_**Llegaste a mi vida  
Como rayo que cae en medio de lluvia  
Como sueño que envuelve en las noches  
Como el frío que produce la luna**_

_**Si digo que eres mi vida  
no estaría exagerando,  
haz desatado aquel cabo  
que a mi vida había enredado**_

_**Le haz dado aliento  
a mi corazón que no respiraba  
y llenaste sus paredes  
con la dulzura de tus palabras**_

_**Cruzaría cualquier distancia  
Por tener el amor que me das  
ese amor que no me merezco  
pero que a mi vida hace andar**_

_**Cuando te busco entre la brisa  
que se atrapa entre ríos al pasar  
te encuentro como estrella  
que una vez me hizo tu mano alcanzar**_

_**Al buscarte en el inmenso cielo  
entre nubes que vienen y van  
te encuentro entre las aves  
que cantan y vuelan sin cesar**_

_**Si algunos cuestionándose estarían  
del porque te encuentro en tierras y mar azul  
contestare al que me pregunte  
que mi inspiración Eres Tu**_

Ray, es hermoso – me acerqué a el y le di un beso en la boca –claro que acepto ser tu novia gatito – luego volví a besarlo, pero ésta vez el me correspondió y empezamos a disfrutar el momento. No nos besamos solo con los labios, sino con el corazón y con el alma. Y así estuvimos un buen tiempo, luego continuamos juntos en un abrazo que daba a entender que no queríamos separarnos jamás.

No quisiera que te separaras nunca Any, eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, te amo – dijo mi neko mirándome a los ojos.

Y yo a ti Ray te amo con todo mi corazón.

Sabes, ahora si creo en eso de las estrellas fugaces, ya que mi deseo se hizo realidad, porque estas junto a mí y me correspondes – dijo Ray contento

n.n Pues mi deseo también se cumplió ya que pedí que me dijeras que me amabas Ray, ahora ya no necesito de nada más porque te tengo a mi lado.

Nos dimos un beso más y luego Ray me llevó a casa pero cuando llegué a la puerta me encontré con una persona bastante enojada.

Ni siquiera una nota fuiste capaz de dejarme. No sabes lo preocupado que estuve todo este tiempo que no supe donde estabas – dijo Kai molesto al verme llegar, pero luego se percato de algo más – y tu Ray ¿que crees que haces al tomar de la mano a MI hermana?

n.n Kai que alegría verte cuñado. Solo venía a dejar a Any a su casa – dijo Ray alegre

Como que cuñado, no vulvas a repetir es palabra tan horrible Ray – dijo Kai molesto

n.n Adivina hermano, Ray y yo hicimos una torta deliciosa para ti, pero mañana la traerá para que la disfrutes – dije cambiando la conversación – y creo que está demás decir que él es mi novio y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado – añadí contenta - así que si me disculpas – me acerqué nuevamente a Ray y nos dimos nuestro ultimo beso de la noche, después de eso el se retiró a su casita.

Adiós Kai, nos vemos mañana. Y traeré a Driger para que practiquemos mañana, ángel hermoso – dijo Ray refiriéndose a mi, me mandó un beso y me metí a la casa

n.n Buenas noches hermano – y después de decir eso fui a mi habitación saltando y cantando de la felicidad. Al llegar a mi alcoba abrí la caja de chocolates y empecé a comer unos cuantos con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro al pensar en mi neko divino.

**FIN**


	12. Siri y Kai

**CAPITULO 11 **

Escuché que un nuevo parque de diversiones se abriría el día de hoy en la ciudad así que tan pronto como pude me arreglé y salí de mi casa para pasar uno de los mjores días de mi vida. No me importaba si iba acompañada o no, ya vería a quien me encontraba en el parque, y como yo no tengo problemas para hablar con la gente no habria problema. Para ese día me vestí con: una blusa de tirantes negra, un blue jean largo, zapatos deportivos y guantes negros con color rojo sin dedos. Ademas llevaba mi plateado cabello recogido en una media cola.

Sali de mi casa y fui directo al parque, el cual por cierto no estaba tan lleno como creia y entré a dar una vuelta. Primeramente me dirigi a lo que mas quería, la montaña rusa y me sente al lado de una muchacha pelirroja.

n.n Hola, mi nombre es Siri¿y el tuyo? – dije con una gran sonrisa y sin problema de hablar con desconocidos porque no le veia problema alguno.

Me llamo Susana – respondió la muchacha un poco temerosa – no se porque me subi a este juego, en verdad le tengo miedo

n.n No tienes porque tenerlo, ya veras que te divertiras mucho – dije animandola

n.n Es verdad, disfrutare este juego al maximo, muchas gracias por darme animos – dijo mas tranquila la peliroja, en verdad que me alegrea poder sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera

La montaña rusa empezó a moverse y pase un buen momento lleno de doversión y aventura, terminado el juego baje y me despedi de la chica que habia concido. Pero al girar mi cabeza vi a un chico realmente guapo, su cabello bicolor y unos ojos que expresaban tanto. La verdad es que solo lo vi un rato y luego me puse a soñar con el, pero cuando baje a la realidad habia desaparecido

TOT No es justo, yo quería saber su nombre – dije triste – pero yo se qe lo volvere a ver – otra cualidad mia es mi optimismo. Y así me dirigí a otros juegos. Primero fui a comprar un algodón de azúcar y me sente en una banca a dsifrutar de él mientras pensaba en el muchacho que habia visto.

Es tan misterioso, siento que oculta algo – dije en voz alta no importandome si alguien habia o no en los alrededores. Despues de comer me dirigi al resto de los juegos. Me subi a todos los juegos que pude que tenian velocidad y acción, entre ellos los autos chocadores, el entreprice, kamikaze y muchos otros mas donde conci muchas personas interesantes.

Para descansar un poco fuí a la casa de la risa, un lugar bastante tranquilo. Estaba recorriendo el lugar mirandome en todos esos espejos, cuando a lo lejos mire una figura algo conocida.

¿No es ese el chico que vi hace rato? – Me pregunte en voz baja – Oye, mi nombre es Siri y el tuyo – grite a lo lejos pero el mucahcho iba en la salida por lo cual no me escuchó. – TOT Otra oportunidad perdida.

En fin, deje el asusnto del muchahco misterioso y seguí disfrutando entre ellos un juego de realidad virtual que habia en un rincón, en donde podias esquiar mediante una pantalla. Antes de continuar mi paseo decidí sentarme a comer algo. Entré a un lugar y me pedí un helado. Me senté en una mesa alejada de todo y me enfrasce que mis pensamientos, pero algo me bajo de mis sueños.

Hola – escuché una voz profunda cerca mio. Levante la mirada y me encontre con

¿Tú? – Le dije al dueño de la voz, que resulto ser aquel muchacho con el que me topé dos veces y no pude dirigirle la palabra – quiero decir¡hola¿Que se te ofrece?

Te vi hace rato - dijo un poco apenado, al parecer no era muy afecto a hablar mucho – ¿puedo sentarme?

n.n Por supuesto. – le dije al chico, quein se entó al frente mío y se pidió otra copa de helado – Mi nombre se Siri¿y el tuyo?

Soy Kai, Kai Hiwatari. Y la verdad me llamste la atención porque tu sabes como hacerte notar – dijo Kai mientras tomaba su helado

n.n Supongo que eso lo tomaré como cumplido

Tomalo como quieras. – dijo un poco serio

Estuvimos hablando un poco y note que el era muy reservado ya que la mayoria del tiempo, era yo la que hablaba. Aún así fue entretenido hablar con ese misterioso y callado muchacho, pero después de un tiempo recordé que ya lo habia visto antes en la televisión.

Espera, tú eres ese chico que juega beyblade ¿verdad? Sabes ese juego me parece muy interesante – comenté para empezar una conversación como se debe, y en esta ocasión el ya se integró y pudimos entablar una buena charla.

Fianlmente, entre charla y charla terminamos los helados y nos dispusimos a salir del local, pero cuando yo iba a pagar mi porción de helado el se adelanto y pago por mi.

No tenías que hacer eso Kai, podia tranquilamente pagar mi helado –dije apenada por ese gesto que tuvo de pagar mi consumo

Disulpa pero de donde vengo siempre me han enseñado que un hombre debe pagar la comida de su dama, en una cita- y luego guió el ojos

u.u ¿estas insinuando que estamso en una cita? pero si acabamos de conocernos

Podemos conocernos mejor, que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta y nos subimos a algunos juegos

Me ofreció su mano galantemente y fuimos a dar una vuelta al parque, nos subimos a la montaña rusa, a los go karts n.n en donde gané y a otros juegos mas como a la casa del terror. Tambien fuimos a ver los juegos de en los que ganabas premios y los animales en exhibición, entre otras cosas. Fuimos a otro juego de realidad virtual y cuando termine el juego Kai me esperaba con una gran bolsa en sus manos.

¿Que tienes en esa bolsa Kai? – pregunte curiosa

Cosas mias, nada importante- dijo otra vez muy serio

Luego, a lo lejos pude divisar un lugar en donde te tomas fotos instantaneas y jale a Kai a ese lugar

n.n Vamos Kai, quiero tener un recuerdo de este día, vamos a sacarnos una foto juntos

Esta bien – dijo Kai y corrimos al lugar en donde nos sacamos muchas fotos en diferentes angulos.

n.n Salimos muy bien, dime ¿con cuales quieres quedarte Kai? – dije mirando las fotos que habian

Solo quiero esta en la que sales sola, no necesito fotos mias pero si una tuya – Kai guardo la foto y luego nos dirigimos a una colina muy hermosa cerca de ahí en donde nos sentamos a contemplar el atardecer que se aproximaba

En verdad que este parque tiene de todo, hasta un lugar en donde se aprecia la puesta del sol en su maximo esplendor – dije relajada

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras apreciabamos el bello espectáculo y luego Kai empezó a hablar

Siri – dijo

Que sucede Kai – le respondí con una sonrisa

Porque siempre estas tan alegre

n.n Porque así soy, prefiero ser una chica feliz y así poder disfrutar de la vida, es tan facil sonreir y no cuesta nada. – Dije sonriente como siempre – Es mejor que estar serio y ocultar los sentimientos aunque a veces eso se vea atractivo

XD ¿entonces te parezco atractivo? – dijo Kai sonriendo seximente

u.u Pues podria dcirse que si Kai, pero eso ya es salirse del tema

Pues dejame decirte que tu tambien eres muy linda, es mas jamas habia concido una chica tan hermosa como tú. Y claro que no me refiero solo a tu exterior, sino a que tienes un alma hermosa, noble y capaz de calentar al más frio corazón.

¿Podiras explicarte mejor Kai? – dije empezando a ruborizarme

Dejame explicarte mis sentimientos con un poema.

_**ESTE AMOR**_

_**Este amor que siento por ti  
es más grande que el universo  
más profundo que el oceano  
y más calido que el sol**_

_**Este amor que siento por ti  
ha ido creciendo con tu cariño  
ha ido creciendo mientras te conozco  
y te amo cada dia más**_

_**El irte conociendo mejor  
solo me ha demostrado algo  
el cual eres mas dulce de lo que habia pensado  
y mas tierna de lo que pude haber pensado**_

_**Este amor que siento por ti  
me ha cabiado en un nuevo hombre  
el cual ahora tiene un sueño  
el cual es conquistar tu amor**_

_**Este amor que siento por ti  
me ha demostrado lo hermoso de la vida  
la cual es muy hermosa  
por que tu estas en esta**_

_**Este amor que siento por ti  
es algo que nunca habia sentido  
lo cual es algo muy hermoso  
y sobre todo verdadero**_

Sabes, no concía el significado del amor hasta que te concocí, porque el amor eres tú Siri. Y en verdad te digo, que me estoy enamorando de ti y de tus ojos que irradian calor, ternura y cariño

o.o Kai ¿estas hablando en serio¿No te estas haciendo la burla de mi porque soy muy inocente y pura?

Por supuesto que no, no serñia capaz de burlarme de la persona mas valiosa para mi – dijo Kai acercandose mas a mi. Luego sujeto mis manos lo que provoco mi sonrojo notable – ¿aceptarias ser mi novia Siri?

Kai– la verdad es que era muy pronto pero ya tenia claros mis sentiminetos hacia él – Si Kai, acepto ser tu novia. Porque a pesar de habernos concido hoy, se que hay un vinculo especial entre los dos

Ahora puedo confesarte que te estuve admirando todo el día. Y quien podria ingonarte con esos hermodos ojos azules, que son mas bellos que el mar y el cielo juntos, crean una gran sensación.

u.u Muchas gracias Kai, y tambien debo decirte que he intentado hablar contigo todo el dia y por suerte tuve la oporutnidad cuando fui amtomar ese helado. Me encanta esa mirada misteriosa que tienes y esa sonrisa tan linda que tienes y que nunca te atreves a mostrar – y luego de eso empezamos a decirnos todo lo que sentiamos tan solo con la mirada

Asi estuvimos un buen rato reflejandonos en los ojos del otro y sintiendo nuestros corazones latir a mil. Poco a poco fuimos acercandonos hasta unirnos en un beso lleno de amor y ternura con aldo de pasión. Ese beso tenia muchos matices que lo hacian especial, y mas aun porque era un beso con la persona que mas amaba. Finalmente nos separamos y quedamos abrazados

Sabia que esto seria así – comentó Kai despues de un rato

Seria como Kai –pregunté confundida

Sabia que tus labios serias los mas dulces del universo, porque tu en si eres un dulce, el unico que quisiera probar hasta el final

Kai, que cosas tan lindas dices- dije sonrojada – n.n podria acostumbrarme a esto – y ante esas palabras él sonrio – Lo ves, te vez divino cuando sonries

Entonces tal vez deberia sonreir mas amenudo, aunque no me pidas milagros Siri, recuerda que todo es con tiempo, y seguro que me quieres tal cual soy

Aceraste Kai, la verdad es que no cambiaria ni un pelo de ti, porque asi como eres me enamoraste

Pues lo mismo digo de ti. Y ahora ¿desearias saber que hay en esta bolsa? porque es algo para ti.

Claro que quiero saber Kai ¿piensas mostrarme? – comente haciendo un puchero

Solo con una condición – dijo escondiendo la bolsa detrás de él – que me des un beso

Kai, no tienes que sobornarme para que te de un beso, no seas tontito mi amor – dije tiernamente. Entonces cuando nos dabamos el segundo beso del dia aproveche de agarrar la bolsa que llevaba a sus espaldas

Oye, eres una trmaposa – dijo Kai sonriendo al ver que le había quitado esa bolsa - XD Estas aprendiendo

XD Asi es y es porque aprendo del mejor – y luego abri la bolsa para encontrarme con una caja de chocolates deliciosos – Kai ¿como sabias que estos me gustan?

Pues, soy brujo – dijo Kai sonriendo – Pero aun falta algo mas – dijo mientras sacaba otra bolsa de quien sabe donde y de ella sacaba un hermoso perrito de peluche.

¿Eso tambien es para mi Kai? – comente alegre

Claro que si, todo lo mejor para mi reina – dijo Kai entregandome el peluche

Pero yo no tengo nada para darte – dije apenada

¿y que no es suficietne el enseñarme lo que sigifica el amor? Si hablamos de eso el que sale debiendo algo soy yo – y despues de eso me dio un dulce beso en mis labios – bueno lo mejor sera que nos vayamos. Te acompaño a tu casa, no es muy seguro que una chica tan hermosa camine sola por las calles a estas horas

Esta bien Kai, vamos – me ayudo a levantarme tendiendome la mano y nos fuimos abrazados hasta mi casa, que no estaba muy lejos del parque. Y rapidamente llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

n.n Cuando decidi ir al paruqe hoy, no crei que la pasaria tan bien y que encontraria el amor en ese lugar – le dije dulcemente a Kai

Mañana vengo a buscarte para hacer algo ¿te parece? – yo asentí y luego nos dimos un beso de despeida el cual fue el mas largo y apasiando de todo el día. Cuando me proponia a entrar a mi casa me acorde de algo que queria preguntarle

Oye Kai, solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué fuiste hoy al paruqe si dijiste que odiabas esos lugares?

Simplemente presenti que hoy conocería a un ángel y decidi hacer caso esos presentimientos.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y se fue, mientras yo entraba mi casa muy contenta por el dia que habia tenido

**FIN**


	13. Motoko y Kai

**Capítulo 12**

Había regresado de hacer compras y coloque la ropa que había comprado encima de mi cama. Estaba en pleno desfile de moda cuando mi celular sonó. Al acercarme me di cuenta que era un mensaje.

_**Motoko: Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, te espero a las 4:00 horas en la plaza central. Es una cita por si no te has dado cuenta. Y tengo una sorpresa para ti. Kai**_

n.n Genial, tendre una cita con Kai el dia de hoy, creo que soy psiquica, por eso compre todo esto, pero ahora que me pondre- no habia decidido aun lo que me pondría cuando mi celular sonó otra vez

_**Y llega puntual para variar, que si te atrasas mas de 5 minutos me voy y te quedas con la gana de saber que era la sorpresa, y el regalito que tengo para ti se lo doy a otra pesona. Kai Hiwatari. **_

En ese caso mejor me doy prisa - dije mirando mi reloj.

Así empece a probarme una y otra cosa hasta que por fin encontre algo que quería: unas botas negras, con un minishort y un strapple negro. Sali rapidamente de mi casa para llegar por primera vez en mi vida a tiempo. Camine lo mas rapido que pude y al fin llegué a la plaza pero Kai todavía no llegaba.

n.n Tal vez llegué demasiado temprano – comente sonriente y me apoyé en una de las luminarias esperando a mi novio, pero pasaron 5, 10, 15, 20, 60 minutos y no aparecía. – ù.ú Kai, donde diablos estás

Estaba concentrada en mis rencores contra el bicolor que me hizo esperar tanto cuando de pronto sentí unos brazos abrazando mi cintura. Y claro que reconocía esos brazos.

u.ú Kai, como te atreves a hacerme esperar una hora en este lugar, eres un desconsiderado – dije enojada

o.ô ¿1 hora? pero si nos citamos a las 4 y solo han pasado 10 minutos de eso. Que exagerada que eres Motoko – dijo mi novio aún abrazandome

Pues a mi me pareció una eternidad¿porque me hiciste venir puntual si luego eras tu el que se iba a atrasar? – dije enfadada

Solo queria que supieras como se siente que te hagan esperar

Eres cruel Kai Hiwatari, como eres capaz de hacer eso – comente realmente furiosa y quitando su brazos de mi cuerpo dandole la espalda

Soy un cinico desconsiderado y todo lo que quieras, pero aún así me quieres. –dijo Kai acercandose otra vez a mi y susurrando esas palabras en mi oido.

Claro que no. Sabes Kai, hay veces en la que de verdad tu me- y no pude terminar las palabras poque Kai me dio un beso de película, de esos en los que te hacen inclinar y toda la cosa, luego de eso me miró con su sonrisa típica

¿Decias? XD

o.o – me quede sin aire y la verdas es que olvide lo que le estaba diciendo a Kai - tu me sorprendes con esas cosas Kai.

XD, bueno ya quita esa cara de boba y vamonos – dijo Kai tomandome de la mano.

¿A dónde vamos Kai¿Y cual es esa sorpresa¿Y el regalo? – pregunte inquietamente

El regalo, la sorpesa y lo que tengo que decirte seran despues, por ahora lo importante es que nos distraigamos, te invito al parque de diversiones Moky- comento mi novio y nos dirigimos al parque

Llegamos al parque y empezamos a caminar por el lugar, nos subimos a un montón de juegos y luego nos dirigimos a la casa del terror.

Kai, err¿Qué tal si vamos a otro juego? – comenté temerosa de entrar a ese lugar

Por favor Moky, aquí nada da miedo – comentó Kai mientras entrábamos al tunel a pie. Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que alguien se acerco y me jaló, era un monstruo horrible y aterrador

Ah KAI – no se como me separe del monstruo pero corrí alñ lado de Kai y no me separe de el en todo el juego.

n.n Ay Moky, eres todo un espetaculo. Pero ven con tu papi Kai que no permitira que nada te suceda – dijo Kai sonriendo y me di cuenta que le había planeado esto a proposito

Seguimos dando vueltas y subiendonos a más juegos, luego paramos en la montaña rusa donde nos divertimos en grande y luego fuimos a comprar dulces

nOn Quiero un algodón de dulce Kai ¿me compras uno? – dije contenta. Mi novio me compró el agodón y fuimos a pasear por el resto de las atracciones. Fuimos a unos juegos donde con una maquinita movias un pequeño auto en una carrera. Luego fuimos al tiro al blanco y en ese lugar ganó un oso de peluche color blanco

Toma, este oso Moky, te lo regalo – dijo Kai entregandome el oso, y yo le di un beso de agradecimiento

Seguimos caminado como era costumbre y nos subimos a otros juegos electronicos, finalmente nos sentamos un mometo a descansar y tomamos un helado en una banca cercana.

El atardecer se aproxima- cometó Kai un poco distraido

¿Qué dijiste Kai? – pregunte extrañada de mirarlo en ese estado ausente, poco usual en él

Solo dije que se hace tarde, vamos a un juego más y luego nos vamos

Pero aun me debes mi sorpresa y mi regalo – dije como una niña pequeña

Y no te parece suficiente regalo ese oso – dijo Kai renegando, pero luego sonrio. De verdad que este chico cambia de carácter a cada rato, creo que yo lo volví así con tanta locura n.n

Nos subimos como ultima atracción a la Noria y nos detuvimo un mometo en la cima a contemplar todo.

Gracias por traerme a este parque Kai. Fué un gran día, si no contamos el hecho de que me hiciste esperar – comente como si nada

¿vas a seguir con eso? Ademas dejamen decirte que el día no ha terminado, es mas me atrevería a decir que apenas comienza – dijo Kai misteriosamente

¿De que hablas? – pregunté

Es una sorpesa y no falta mucho para que sepas de qué se trata.

Estuvimos un buen rato abrazados viendo todo desde esa altura escuchando simplemente la respiración del otro. Cuando de pronto…

O.o me acorde de algo Kai – dije moviendome bruscamente en busca de algo en mi bolsa - Toma Kai n.n – dije entregándole un portaretratos pequeño con una foto de ambos - es la foto que nos sacamos cuando fuimos a ese campamento de verano¿recuerdas?

Claro que si. Si fue en ese lugar donde nos hicimos novios, y yo que creí que la pasaría fatal en ese campamento. Gracias Moky, lo guardaré como un tesoro. – y luego me dio un tierno beso que luego se fue intensando.

Solo nos separamos cuando la noria empezó a moverse para bajar. Luego salimos del parque, tomamos un taxi y antes de subir Kai le dio la direccion al taxista, cosa que no pude escuchar.

Casi lo ovidaba, necesito vendarte los ojos – tomo una pañoleta y vendó mis ojos, tiempo después note que el taxi se detenía y bajamos. Kai me guió todo el camino, caminamos un poco más y yo ya no podia aguantar la espera

Kai ¿ya puedo abrir mis ojos? - dije desesperada

Espera un momento mas – me quitó la venda de mis ojos y los cubrió con sus manos, momentos después al fin dijo lo que queria oir – ahora puedes abrir los ojos mi reina – no lo dude mas y en cuanto hubo quitado sus manos de mia ojos los abri para ver en que lugar estaba.

Me encontraba en un restaurante divino en el cual los únicos eramos Kai y yo. Todo estaba preparado especialmente para mi con un toque romantico y especial. Habia muscia ambiental y velas por doquier para dar un toque mas romantico. Nos sentamos en la única mesa que habia esa noche y luego Kai llamó a alguien y le susurró algunas palabras que no alcancé a oir.

¿Te gustó la sorpesa? – dijo Kai sonriente

O.O Por supuesto que si Kai, el lugar esta divino, muchas gracias- dije emocionada.

Y eso que no llega lo mejor – dijo misteriosamente

De pronto empezaron a llegar diferente clases de platillos, en verad muy variados, empezando por ensaladeas hasta postres

O.o Es mucha comida – dije mareada – n.n Pero que rico, creo que probare un poco de todo

La cena pasó tranquila y cuando ya estábamos por comer los postres, Kai hablo

Espero que te haya gustado la comida, la preparé especialamente para ti.

O.O ¿tu concinaste todo esto Kai? – Dije anonadada - ¿cocinas¿Desde cuando?

Estuve pasando clases de conica con Ray para este mometo – dijo un poquito molesto por haber cuestionado sus dotes culinarios

n.n Asi que por eso pasabas tanto tiempo con el, yo pense que ya me habias cambiado Kai, pero veo que no es así – comente contenta

Como pudiste pensar eso de mi Motoko, en verdad que no tienes remendio. Pero ahora disfruta el postre, yo regreso en unos instantes tengo que preparar unas cosas – acto seguido Kai se fue mientras me servía un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Cuando acabe de comer las luces de apagaron y empezó a sonar una música muy romántica, pronto una luz ilumino la puerta y Kai salió con un micrófono en la mano cantando una canción romantica

_**Contigo aprendí  
Que existen nuevas y mejores emociones  
Contigo aprendí  
A conocer un mundo lleno de ilusiones **_

_**Aprendí  
Que la semana tiene más de siete días  
A hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías  
Y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí**_

_**Contigo aprendí  
A ver la luz del otro lado de la luna  
Contigo aprendí  
Que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna  
Aprendí  
Que puede un beso ser más  
grande y más profundo  
Que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo  
Las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví**_

_**Y contigo aprendí  
Que yo nací el día en que te conocí**_

_**Contigo aprendí  
A ver la luz del otro lado de la luna  
Contigo aprendí  
Que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna**_

_**Aprendí  
Que puede un beso ser más  
grande y más profundo  
Que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo  
Las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví **_

_**Y contigo aprendí  
Que yo nací el día en que te conocí**_

_**Y contigo aprendí  
Que yo nací el día en que te conocí**_

Terminando de cantar se acercó mas a mi y se arrodilló dandome una hermosa rosa roja

¿Kai? – die extrañada al ver tanta cosa y luego él sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita la cual abrio y dejo ver un hermoso anillo de oro con incrustaciones de amatista en forma de corazón

Motoko Darkwever Gard¿aceptarias casarte conmigo? – dijo Kai muy solemnemente – Eres la criatura mas maravillosa que haya conocido y eres la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mis días, eres mi alma gemela Moky y por eso te pido esto. Ahora dime cual es tu respuesta

Me que de muda ante esa propuesta y después de un rato que mi cerebro analizara todo lo que dijo me lance a abrazarlo sonriente

nOn Claro que acepto casarme contigo Kai, nada me haria mas feliz en este mundo, Te Amo Kai Hiwatari – luego Kai respondió a mi abrazo

Y yo te amo a ti Motoko – dijo feliz, levantandome en el aire y haciendome dar vueltas. Aún no habia tocado el suelo cuando kai me sorprendió con un beso en el que estuvimos muy entretenidos un buen tiempo. Y luego nos quedamos abrazados.

Que hermosa sorpesa Kai - comente en voz baja para amtener el ambiente romantico.

XD Ya ves, Kai da las mejores sorpresas. Y ahora que tal si te pongo este anillo – dijo Kai a tiempo que colocaba ese hermoso anillo en mi dedo.

Otra canción romantica empezó a sonar y no desaprovechamos el momento. Empezamos a bailar y nos sentimos tan unidos que llegamos a sentir que eramos un alma en dos cuerpos, una unidad y que nada podria separarnos jamas.

Bueno Moky, es hora de irnos, lo mejor será que te deje en tu casa – dijo Kai rompiendo el encanto

nOn Es verdad Kai, porque ahora hay mucho trabajo que hacer, tenemos que hacer la lista de invitados, los padrinos, los detalles, la fecha de la boda, el vestido y muchas cosas mas - dije contenta y soñadora - mañana nos vemos en tu mansión en la tarde.

O.O Emm, claro. Nos vemos pero ahora dejame acompañarte a casa

Tomamos un taxi el cual me dejó en la puerta de mi casa. Kai me acompañó hasta el portico y me dio el último beso del día

XD Eso es para que te sueñes conmigo y no pienses en nadie mas mi vida – dijo Kai y luego me abrazo protectoramente

XD Eso jamas sucedera Kai, eres el unico hombre en mi vida y siempre sera así, hasta que la muerte nos separe

Finamente nos besamos una vez más y Kai se dirigió al taxi, mientras yo entraba a mi casa con una gran sonrisa y muchos pensamientos de boda en mi mente. Esa noche me la pase soñando con la boda que muy pronto se realizaría

**FIN**


	14. Kaira y Kai

**Capítulo 13**

Me preparaba para ir a una fiesta a la que me habían invitado, lo único malo de esa fiesta es que debíamos ir en parejas. Así que para resolver el problema mi amigo Kai y yo acordamos ir juntos.

Mejor me apuro porque kai va a venir a recogerme – Me dije en voz alta y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Decidí ponerme algo que había soñado ponerme hace tiempo: una minifalda, zapatos de ballet lilas, blusa ombliguera, una boina y mi cabello suelto. Me acababa de alistar cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa, no había nadie así que baje a abrir.

n.n Hola Kai, que puntual eres – dije con una enorme sonrisa

Por supuesto que si – dijo serio como siempre, pero note un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas – te traje esto – dijo mostrándome un ramo de flores

Que dulce eres Kai – dije agarrando las flores e invitándolo a pasar – vuelvo enseguida, solo déjame traer mi cartera y poner estas flores hermosas en agua y listo.

Me apure en hacer lo que le dije y pronto estuve lista para ir a la fiesta

Y en que vamos a irnos Kai – le pregunte antes de ver lo que me esperaba

XD pues Kai Hiwatari viaja en lo mejor – dijo señalando una limosina negra – vamos

O.O Una limusina, wow – subí anonadada al auto y me senté – no sabia que fuera tan grande por dentro – comente y empecé a jugar con todo hasta que al fin llegamos

ù.ú Solo espero que te comportes mejor en la fiesta y no me hagas quedar en vergüenza

u.ú Yo me comporto como quiero Kai Hiwatari y si vas a venir a decir esas cosas mejor nos separamos y cada quien por su lado – dije molesta y cruzándome de brazos antes de que el auto parara en la casa

No te lo tomes así, tranquila. La verdad es que solo acepté venir a esta tonta fiesta porque vendría contigo, así que mejor no discutamos.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la casa donde se realizaría la fiesta y entramos.

nOn Hello chicos, que bueno que vinieron. Wow Kai te ves súper – dijo la dueña de la casa, la chica mas fresa que haya conocido.

Hola Brenda – dije a la muchacha

Hmp - fue el saludo de Kai y entramos a la fiesta. Ya habían varias personas dentro, muchas bailando y otras en otros asuntos.

Note que muchas chicas me miraban con el mas puro odio – n.nu como que el ambiente esta un poco tenso aquí – dije nerviosa ya que si las miradas mataran yo estaría 10 metros bajo tierra.

No exageres – dijo Kai con su sonrisa sexy - vamos a sentarnos, que no quiero bailar

ò.ó Y acaso piensas que vinimos para estar sentados Kai, pues yo creo que no. Te acepto que nos sentemos un momento y tomemos una gaseosa o algo así, pero después de eso VAMOS A BAILAR.

ù.ú No pienso bailar, ODIO bailar

ù.ú Pues cuanto lo siento Kai, porque eres mi pareja y aquí vinimos a bailar, porque si no lo sabias en una fiesta como esta se viene a bailar –después de mis palabras, nos sentamos en el pequeño bar que tenia la chica en su casa y tomamos unos refrescos. Pasó el tiempo y como ya me sentía aburrida de estar sentada, jalé a Kai para que bailemos.

n.n Vamos a bailar Kai – lo jale y empezamos a bailar unas canciones movidas, como salsas y otras cosas mas.

En algunas canciones bailamos un poco pegados y eso como que aumento la incomodidad del momento.

ù.ú Necesito un lugar fresco, estoy harto de ver tanta gente, porque no nos vamos – dijo Kai un poco molesto.

n.n Tengo un mejor idea Kai, arriba hay una azotea y ahí podemos tomar el aire – dije contenta porque la verdad es que también me había hartado de ver tanta gente. Así que lo mas disimuladamente que pudimos subimos a la azotea de la casa.

Vaya, me siento mucho mejor aquí – dije aliviada

u.ú Es verdad, ya no aguantaba mas ese lugar – dijo Kai, y luego aprovechamos de tomar asiento en un asiento que había en la azotea.

n.n No puedo creer que te haya convencido de venir a una fiesta Kai, debo ser una buena convencedora – dije haciéndome la burla

u.ú Como si nunca hubiera pasado, eres la única persona que puede convencerme de hacer cosas tan ridículas como bailar en una fiesta llena de inútiles

n.n Vamos Kai, es bueno despejarse un poco, eres muy serio y eso puede caer mal. Haber una sonrisita – dije molestándolo

Ya no seas payasa kirita – dijo kai y luego empezó a hacerme cosquillas y en una de esas nos quedamos mirando fijamente el uno al otro. Seguido a eso vino un sonrojo de parte de ambos y como comenzaba a sentirme muy nerviosa porque mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, decidí decir algo.

Ehh, Kai, mira allá – y entonces me pare y me dirigí a ver lo que era

u.ú Es solo una radio – dijo kai molesto

n.n Hey, podemos ver si funciona y podríamos tener nuestra propia fiesta sin necesidad de estar rodeados de personas Kai – empecé a ver como se encendía el aparto y pronto me di cuenta que no funcionaba.

u.u Ohhhh, y yo que quería escuchar música– dije desilusionada, pero kai me llamo la atención y me dijo algo

Hay otro espectáculo más hermoso alejado de la tecnología y las fiestas. Kaira, mira el cielo, mira que hermoso esta –dijo kai señalando el cielo estrellado y la hermosa luz que desprendía la luna llena

n.n Tienes razón Kai, no hay mejor espectáculo que este.

Nos quedamos contemplando el cielo cuando de pronto empezó a sonar la radio

n.n Que bien, ya funciona – decidí ir a sintonizar algo de música pero note que solo sintonizaba una radio que tocaba baladas, música lenta y romántica. Luego regrese al lado de Kai a admirar el cielo mientras sonaba una canción romántica cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

Kairita- dijo Kai suavemente – sabes que yo odio todo lo relacionado con baliar, pero ¿te gustaría bailar esta canción? – y luego me extendió su mano

n.n Por supuesto Kai, me encantaría – y así empezamos a baliar pegaditos mientras nos dejábamos llevar por la música.

Nunca te lo había dicho – empezó a hablar Kai – pero en verdad me fascinan tus ojos, tu mirada, en ella puede verse toda tu alma, esa inocencia y esa ternura que te caracteriza. En verdad tus ojos me llenan de una paz infinita.

n.n Que dulce eres Kai – dije sonrojándome por el cumplido – tus ojos también son lindos

¿En verdad lo crees? Porque yo creo que solo expresan frialdad y un resentimiento enorme, debido a los terribles momentos que pase en la abadía

n.n Claro que no Kai, yo en tus ojos puedo ver a un muchacho gentil y amoroso, alguien con quien puedo contar, porque eres el mejor – dije abrazándolo mas.

Hasta ahora no le había dado importancia a las canciones que sonaban, pero de pronto sonó una canción que me llamo la atención.

_**Hace tiempo que nos conocemos  
que estamos los dos  
en algo que parece una amistad.  
Compartimos mil secretos  
nos contamos mil cosas  
es hora de decirte la verdad.**_

_**Algo nuevo estoy sintiendo  
mi corazón te quiere hablar  
que por ti esta latiendo  
y te quiere preguntar **_

_**que vas ha hacer el resto de tu vida  
que vas ha hacer desde ahora y para siempre  
yo quiero saber  
si un milagro puede ser  
que este sueno sea  
el comienzo de un eterno amor.  
Yo quisiera que me acompañes  
que me cambies la vida  
quisiera verte en cada atardecer  
y que sepas que te extraño**_

_**Cada vez que te vas  
necesito tenerte cerca un poco más.  
Yo no puedo estar fingiendo  
mi corazón no aguanta mas  
que por ti sigue latiendo  
y te quiere preguntar  
que vas ha hacer el resto de tu vida  
que vas ha hacer desde ahora y para siempre  
yo quiero saber  
si un milagro puede ser  
que este sueno sea  
el comienzo de un eterno amor**_

No voy a mentir, esa canción me hizo mucho recuerdo a Kai, y me hizo pensar en que sentía el por mi¿solo me vera como una amiga? Como me gustaría saber. Estaba con mis pensamientos cuando de pronto Kai me volvió a la realidad

Kaira – dijo Kai

Que sucede – le pregunte tranquila

Necesito tu ayuda, necesito un consejo. Veras, hay una chica que me gusta y la verdad no se que decirle. Como eres mujer talvez podrías ayudarme con esto – terminó de decir Kai muy nervioso y apenado.

Ah, no hay problema, para eso estamos los amigos – le dije tratando de ocultar mi tristeza, ya que en eso momentos se me habían destrozado mis sueños de estar con Kai como mas que amigos. Pero en ese momento comprendí que él me veía como a una hermana.

Bueno, y dime que puedo hacer al respecto. Quiero saber si ella siente lo mismo por mi. Soy nuevo en estas cosas del romance – dijo mi amigo.

Mira Kai, la única manera en la que puedes averiguar eso es diciéndole la verdad sobre tus sentimientos. Ten valor, dile a esa chica lo que sientes. No creo que te rechace, ya que si lo hiciera seria una tonta y no seria merecedora de tu cariño Kai. Ese es el consejo que puedo darte.

Y bueno, hay algo que estaba planeando hacer con ella – dijo Kai un poco apenado – así que necesito saber que harías tu en el caso de que alguien te diera un beso de imprevisto, ya sabes, que alguien te robara un beso.

n.n Pues debo decirte que seria una sorpresa agradable si se tratara de un chico especial para mi, ya que de lo contrario no se que haría. Mira Kai no sabría decirte, porque jamás ha pasado ni pasara que me roben un beso.

¿Estas segura? - Dijo Kai con una sonrisa malévola y de repente me jalo hacia su cuerpo y me plantó un beso. Al principio no hice ningún movimiento porque me tomó por sorpresa y me costó un tiempo asimilar si lo que pasaba era realidad o solo un sueño. Tiempo después comprendí que estaba pasando en verdad y entonces correspondí a su beso. Coloque mis manos en su cuello abrazándolo mientras el sujetaba mi cintura en un gesto que indicaba que no quería separarse de mi jamás. Estuvimos un buen momento en ese beso, momento en el que pensé que éramos los únicos en el mundo y que nada mas importaba hasta que por necesidad de oxigeno nos separamos.

o.o ¿Qué significó eso Kai? – Dije al separarnos, pero el solo sonrió - ¿Y que hay de la chica esa de la que me hablaste¿Qué ya no la quieres?

Por favor dime que bromeas – dijo Kai pensando que era una broma, pero al mirarme se dio cuenta que yo hablaba en serio - la chica de la que hablaba eres tu

¿Yo¿En verdad estas diciendo que te gusto? – pregunté incrédula

u.ú Claro que no – dijo seriamente

Que clase de juego es este Kai Hiwatari¿crees que yo soy un juguete con el que te puedes divertir?– dije enfadada por escuchar esas 3 palabras de Kai

Calmate. A lo que me refiero es que decir que me gustas es poco. Debo decirte que durante todo este tiempo que tengo de conocerte he llegado a enamorarme de ti Kaira. Te amo – y con otro beso sellamos nuestro amor, puro y que sería para siempre.

Seguimos bailando otras canciones mas, mientras disfrutábamos del momento, pero luego yo me di cuenta de algo

¿Qué hora es Kai¿Cuanto tiempo hemos pasado aquí? – mire mi reloj y me alarme, era bastante tarde y lo mejor era ir a casa – Mejor nos vamos

Tienes razón, deja que llame a la limusina – entonces Kai agarró su teléfono celular y llamo a la limusina – llegara en un momento

Lo mejor será que bajemos – dije dirigiéndome a la puerta así que bajamos a la fiesta, nos despedimos de la muchacha dueña de casa, salimos y nos subimos a la limusina.

Estábamos callados, yo apoyada en el pecho de Kai y él acariciando mis cabellos mientras dejaba caer de rato en rato unos dulces besos en mi cabeza.

Kirita, hay algo que quiero darte – dijo Kai suavemente. Entonces me levante y le pregunte de que se trataba, y luego ante mi sorpresa se sacó su chalina y la colocó tiernamente en mi cuello

¿Kai que haces? – dije confundida

Quiero que la conserves

Pero es tu chalina – dije aun perpleja

Eso lo se, pero en verdad deseo que la tengas. Es un gran tesoro para mi y quiero que tu lo tengas para que siempre este a tu lado, de ese modo siempre estaremos juntos

La cuidare como oro Kai, tenlo por seguro – dije contenta y luego nos dimos un beso tierno antes de que el auto frenara al llegar a nuestro destino

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa, el me acompañó hasta la puerta en donde nos dimos un beso de despedida y luego entré a mi casa para descansar del día que tuve.

**FIN**

La siguiente cita es de: Nikki y Brooklyn


	15. Nikki y Brooklyn

**Capítulo 14**

Me encontraba recostada en mi cama con mi vista fija al techo y dejando llevar mi imaginación a otro rumbo, cuando escuche un sonido en mi ventana. Al principio no le hice caso pero el sonido persistió así que no tuve otra que levantarme a ver lo que sucedía.

¿Qué será ese sonido que interrumpe mis meditaciones? – me pregunte y me acerque a la ventana corriendo las cortinas, pero me sorprendió lo que encontré en mi ventana.

¿Una paloma? – me dije a mi misma al mirar al animal color blanco. Abrí mi ventana intentando acariciarla pero en cuanto termine de abrirla, la paloma entró a mi cuarto y se paró en mi cama. Al mirarla con detenimiento noté que había una nota amarrada en su pata, entonces saque la nota y leí el mensaje que había en ella.

**Nikki: **

**Te espero en el malecón a las 8:00 p.m.**

**Brooklyn**

n.n Quien más sería capaz de enviar una paloma mensajera con un recado. – entonces respondí afirmativamente y volví a atar la nota en la patita de la paloma, la cual emprendió el vuelo.

Aun era temprano y tenía tiempo de seguir con mis pensamientos. Bueno, después de descansar un rato más decidí arreglarme para salir. Me puse algo sencillo: botas sin taco negras, camiseta amarilla de manga larga, una pollera de Jean corta y un chaleco verde cerrado. Cuando estuve lista salí de mi casa.

Hola Nikki – dijo Brooklyn con su típica sonrisa divina cuando llegue

n.n Hola Brooklyn, que alegría verte. Y dime ¿hay alguna razón en particular por la que me hayas citado?

n.n Claro que no, solo quería pasar un tiempo contigo, cosa que no hemos podido hacer hace mucho tiempo. Pensé que podríamos dar un paseo por la playa.

n.n Me parece perfecto Brooklyn, vamos

Espera un momento. Traje esto para ti – dijo entregándome un hermoso ramo de rosas.

Brooklyn son divinas, que dulce eres – dije fascinada por el detalle

n.n Sabía que te gustarían, y era necesario dar a una hermosa flor como tú, otras flores para que se sintiera en casa.

Brooklyn no digas eso – dije apenada, luego me tendió su brazo y caminamos juntos por la playa. Al principio caminamos en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, pero de pronto el rompió el silencio.

n.n ¿Y que has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo Nikki?

Pues, lo de siempre Brooklyn, ya sabes practicando esgrima con incautos que me hacen enojar y beybatallando – dije seriamente.

n.n Veo que aún tienes ese pasatiempo de retar a un duelo a las personas – dijo divertido

n.n Pues ya ves, es mi estilo de vida Brooklyn. Y que me dices tu¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Por ahí explorando el mundo, descansando en los bellos parajes que nos ofrece la naturaleza. Pero decidí venir a verte a Rusia.

Que lindo que te acordaras de mi¿y cuando llegaste? – le pregunté curiosa

n.nu Hace 1 semana – comentó Brooklyn

n.n ah, hace una semana – dije tranquilamente, pero luego analicé sus palabras y me di cuenta de un detallito – ò.ó ¿HACE 1 SEMANA? – le grite enojada

n.nu Pues si Nikki

ò.ó Y no fuiste capaz de venir a visitarme antes, eres un desconsiderado Brooklyn Masefield, hasta ahora te acuerdas de mi – dije otra vez con mi cambiante carácter.

Cálmate un poco y déjame explicarte. La razón por la que vine a Rusia eres tú, pero quería pasar unos días paseando y recorriendo la ciudad para ambientarme un poco. Mira te diré algo, si te calmas un poquito vamos a la nevaría de allá y te invito un helado ¿Qué dices? – preguntó el pelirrojo

n.n Está bien. Pero pediré el helado mas grande que haya – amenace a mi amigo

n.n No hay problema, yo invito – y ambos nos dirigimos a la nevaría

Llegamos al lugar y nos sentamos en un lugar un poco alejado de las demás personas que allí estaban.

nOn Gracias por el helado Brooklyn – dije cuando terminé mi helado.

Salimos del lugar y seguimos nuestro paseo en la noche por la playa, caminamos un buen rato hasta que decidimos sentarnos en un lugar a admirar las estrellas. Nos sentamos muy cerca y nos quedamos en silencio mientras escuchábamos las olas de mar chocando con la arena.

Sabes, Brooklyn te he extrañado mucho – dije rompiendo el silencio – nunca me sentí tan comprendida por alguien como contigo, a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo de conocernos supiste ganarte mi confianza después de ese torneo.

n.n Pues lo mismo podría decir de ti Nikki, antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida yo me sentía solo e incomprendido, claro que tenía personas que se preocupaban por mí, pero nadie me entendía, hasta que te conocí – dijo mi amigo pelirrojo

n.n También fue agradable compartir mis vuelos con alguien, me gusta estar sola pero es bueno contar con una compañía tan grata – dije feliz

n.n Yo debería agradecerte Nikki – dijo seriamente Brooklyn

o.ô ¿agradecerme que Brooklyn? – pregunte confundida

n.n Gracias a ti pude acercarme mas a ese sueño que tengo de volar como un ave – dijo feliz, y recordé las veces que volamos juntos en mi avioneta.

De pronto una estrella fugaz pasó en frente de nosotros.

n.n Una estrella fugaz, vamos a pedirle un deseo Brooklyn - junté mis manos y pedí un deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

n.n Estoy seguro que tu deseo se cumplirá – comentó Brooklyn a mi lado y luego me abrazo dulcemente

n.n Eso espero Brooklyn, eso espero. Porque no sabes cuanto deseo que se me haga realidad – realmente lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que Brooklyn y yo estuviéramos juntos como novios para ya nunca más separarnos.

n.n Yo no necesito pedir nada, todo lo que necesito ya lo tengo y no puedo pedir mas. Te conocí y eso fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida – luego de decir eso seguimos mirando el espectáculo celestial unido al sonido del mar.

Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme Brooklyn, y dime hasta cuando te quedaras. Porque tenemos mucho que hacer juntos, quiero aprovechar el tiempo al máximo porque no se cuando volveré a verte después que te vayas – dije un poco entristecida por la idea de que nos separaríamos de nuevo.

No me iré – dijo mi amigo.

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunte con un brillo de alegría en mis ojos

Dije que no me iré – dijo seriamente – me mandaron de intercambio a Rusia y estudiare aquí.

¿No estas jugando con eso? Porque mira que si me engañas no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra Brooklyn

No podría jugar con algo como esto. En dos días iré a recoger mis cosas y volveré la próxima semana para quedarme.

Es fabuloso Brooklyn, que bien – dije feliz y luego lo abracé.

Luego seguimos hablando y recordando viejos momentos que aunque fueron pocos fueron importantes para nosotros. Finalmente decidimos irnos del bello lugar

n.n Te acompaño a tu casa – dijo Brooklyn cuando nos paramos para emprender el camino.

Cuando llegamos me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y luego subí a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama mientras agarraba un libro para leerlo antes de dormir.

Después de leer un poco empezó a darme sueño y cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida escuché una melodía que venía de mi jardín. Me levante y salí a mi balcón para ver que sucedía afuera y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

¿Brooklyn? – lo que veía era a Brooklyn con un grupo de músicos tocando una canción en mi jardín. Era una serenata, jamás me habían dado una serenata. De pronto mi pelirrojo mas querido empezó a cantar.

_**Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor  
qué rápido se me ha clavado  
qué dentro todo este dolor. **_

_**Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
no tengo miedo de apostarte,  
perderte sí me da pavor.**_

_**No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más quehacer  
que hacerte una poesía.**_

_**Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar, y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.**_

_**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**_

_**Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente  
no sabes qué terror se siente  
la espera cada madrugada  
si tú ya no quisieras volver  
se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre  
no entendería ya este mundo  
me alejaría de la gente.**_

_**No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer  
que hacerte una poesía.**_

_**Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.**_

_**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**_

Al terminar la canción baje a la puerta de entrada para hablar con Brooklyn y claro para agradecerle el detalle.

Brooklyn – corrí a abrazarlo efusivamente – gracias por la canción, que hermoso.

n.n ¿Creíste que la cita terminaría con ese beso de despedida en la mejilla? Pues no es así, necesitaba expresarte de alguna forma mi amor por ti

Pero Brooklyn, si en verdad me quieres porque jamás lo demostraste – dije interesada

o.ô ¿que no lo demostré? Pero si me la he pasado dándote indirectas toda la noche. ¿No te diste cuenta?

n.n Es que soy muy distraída Brooklyn. Pero si en verdad esto es cierto eso quiere decir que mi deseo que le pedí a la estrella se hizo realidad – dije alegre

n.n ¿Acaso no te dije que se haría realidad?

Pero si tu ni siquiera sabias que fue lo que deseé.

n.n No lo sabía pero yo creo firmemente que los sueños se hacen realidad cuando se los pide desde el corazón. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo aún me faltan unas cosas que hacer antes que termine la noche.

¿Qué cosas Brooklyn?

Primeramente – dijo Brooklyn y después dio unas indicaciones a una persona que encendió unos fuegos artificiales que finalmente formaron una frase en el cielo.

**¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA NIKKI?**

o.o Brooklyn yo – Traté de decir algo pero decidí que lo mejor era demostrar mis sentimientos con acciones. Los abrace nuevamente pero esta vez uní mis labios con lo suyos. Beso que el correspondió con mucho cariño y amor.

Al terminar el beso Brooklyn habló – n.n Ahora veo que no solo tus ojos son color miel sino que tus labios saben a miel

n.n Brooklyn – dije avergonzada – luego de eso nos unimos en otro beso el cual duro más que el anterior y en el cual expresamos todo nuestro amor, ya que ese beso venía desde lo profundo del corazón. Finalmente nos separamos y Brooklyn se despidió de mi prometiéndome que el día siguiente vendría a buscarme para tener otra cita, pero esta vez una cita como novios antes de que regresara a su país para luego quedarse a mi lado para siempre.

**FIN**


	16. Habda y Tala

**Capítulo 15**

El día de ayer escuché que una nueva pista de patinaje de hielo se abrió en la ciudad, así que mi mejor amigo Tala Ivanov me invitó para ir el día de hoy.

La noche anterior escogí la ropa que me pondría para esta ocasión: un top rojo con blanco, pantalón blanco, botines blancos y una boina azul. Estaba peinando mi cabello cuando escuché una voz en mi puerta.

¿Ya estas lista Hab? – era Tala que había entrado quien sabe como a mi casa

ù.ú ¿Qué no sabes lo que es tocar una puerta Tala? Y a propósito¿como entraste?

¿No recuerdas que me diste una copia de la llave de tu casa? – dijo Tala tranquilamente.

Es verdad. Pero espera un momento a que termine de peinarme y nos vamos – dije terminando de arreglarme.

u.ú Porque será que las mujeres se tardan tanto en arreglarse – comentó mi amigo pelirrojo en voz alta.

n.n Porque queremos vernos más bonitas de lo que ya somos naturalmente. Bueno Tala, ya estoy lista, vamos de una vez que ya quiero patinar

Durante el camino fuimos hablando un poco de la vida y de lo que hicimos esos días, aunque la verdad no había mucho que contar porque Tala y yo nos veíamos cada día.

Ya quiero llegar, hace tanto tiempo que no patino que estoy ansiosa por volver a hacerlo.

¿Y que te hace pensar que aún recuerdas como patinar? – se burló mi amigo

Pues estas son cosas que uno nunca olvida Tala y ya te lo demostrare cuando estemos en la pista – dije sacándole la lengua

Ya lo veremos Habda – dijo mi amigo, luego rodeo mi hombro con su brazo como siempre solía hacerlo y caminamos en silencio.

Al ir caminando un montón de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente. No comprendo que es lo que me sucede, Tala y yo hemos salido un montón de veces, el me ha abrazado siempre que salimos, pero jamás había sentido esto. Puedo escuchar como mi corazón se acelera y mis mejillas se sonrojan ¿será que me estoy enamorando de Tala? Pero como es posible, si el siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, nada mas.

¿Te sucede algo? – escuché la voz de Tala al lado mío.

¿Qué¿De que hablas? – pregunte volviendo a la realidad.

Me refiero a que te veías perdida, ya sabes pensando en algo serio ¿tienes algún problema que no me hayas contado?

n.n Claro que no Tala, estoy bien solo pensaba en algo de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta. Pero ya todo esta bien, gracias por preocuparte.

Esta bien, pero prométeme que si algo te preocupa, yo seré el primero en enterarme.

n.n Claro que si Tala – dije con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno, al fin llegamos – dijo Tala y ambos nos paramos en la puerta de entrada.

Ay, pero si esta repleto, tal vez ni siquiera nos dejan entrar – comente desanimada

¿En verdad crees que me van a impedir la entrada? Nadie prohíbe nada a un blitzkrieg boy y menos si se trata de Tala Ivanov.

Después de esas palabras nos apresuramos a entrar al lugar, no tuvimos ningún inconveniente y rápidamente fuimos a conseguir el equipo necesario, para después irnos a colocar los patines.

Nos paramos en la entrada de la pista de patinaje y antes de empezar a patinar Tala me dijo unas palabras.

¿Lista para demostrarme como patinas?

Mira y aprende Tala - dicho esto me lancé a dar una vuelta de calentamiento por la pista. Al principio patiné suavemente pero luego empecé a hacer algunas técnicas como giros y saltos sencillos. Luego me acerqué a Tala – Que te pareció eso, haber si puedes superarme.

Eso es cosa de principiantes – dijo Tala y esta vez fue él quien fue a dar su vuelta de práctica. Nada fuera de lo común, él también dio varios giros y vueltas. Y luego de eso hizo una acrobacia que me dejó con la boca abierta.

Que tal estuvo eso muñequita, Tala te ha superado nuevamente – dijo acercándose a mi

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Y de ese modo comenzó una competencia mas entre Tala y yo, ambos hicimos demostración de todo lo que sabíamos hacer en el hielo y en patines. Estuvimos un buen tiempo girando, saltando e inventando nuevas técnicas de patinaje. Momentos más tarde decidimos parar para descansar un poco, pero nos sorprendió lo que escuchamos.

Bravo, ustedes dos son muy buenos, deberían competir en campeonatos de patinaje – eran los comentarios de las personas allí presentes, la verdad eso causó que me sonrojara un poco.

¿Apenada? – comento Tala

Es que jamás me avisan dicho cosas así. n.n Estoy feliz, al fin encontré algo para lo que soy buena.

Habda, tu eres buena en muchas cosas, y dudo mucho que no te hayan aplaudido alguna vez. Es mas, estoy seguro que debes tener mas de un mas de un admirador por ahí – dijo Tala y luego añadió – Ahora que tal si les demostramos lo que podemos hacer en equipo.

Claro que si Tala – asentí contenta.

De ese modo empezamos a demostrar todo el talento que teníamos en ese deporte. Tala y yo hacíamos el equipo perfecto y me atrevería a decir que la pareja perfecta también, ambos sincronizábamos muy bien los movimientos. Empezamos a realizar maniobras que otros creyeron imposibles, dábamos giros y vueltas que dejaban a todos con la boca abierta. Éramos la sensación de la pista, pero luego de un tiempo decidimos ir a descansar. Así que nos sacamos los patines y fuimos a una de las mesas que había cerca de la pista donde podías sentarte a tomar algo o comer algún bocadillo para contrarrestar el frío del lugar

n.n Vaya Tala, no me había divertido así en años - dije cuando fuimos a la mesa

Si, estuvo bien - comento Tala sin mucho entusiasmo, aunque yo sabia que también se había divertido como nunca – Espera aquí, traeré un poco de chocolate caliente para entrar en calor.

Aquí te espero – Mientras esperaba a Tala comencé a pensar de nuevo en estos sentimientos encontrados recientemente y finalmente acepte esto que sentía por mi amigo. Si, me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo, estaba enamorada de Tala, pero no me sentía mal sino todo lo contrario, estaba feliz.

Aquí tienes – regresó Tala con 2 tazas de chocolate caliente – ten cuidado de quemarte, está muy caliente

No te preocupes Tala.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras tomábamos el chocolate caliente y luego decidimos ir a patinar un poco mas para luego ir a dar un paseo al parque. Pasó el tiempo y decidimos salir pero cuando fui a devolver los patines un patinador descuidado que no se había sacado los patines perdió el control y lo malo era que tenía una taza de chocolate que cayó y se derramó encima de mi.

Mi ropa – dije empezando a enfurecerme

Lo lamento, en verdad lo siento. Discúlpame, no fue mi intención - empezó a disculparse el joven.

ò.ó Pero es que acaso no tienes ojos, o para que te sirven esas dos cosas que están en tu cara – comencé a insultarle y decirle de todo a ese muchacho, el cual seguía disculpándose mientras yo seguía gritando como histérica

Lo siento mucho, pero puedo hacer algo para compensarte, te invito a salir, te invito lo que quieras. Vamos linda di que si – esto era el colmo, primero me ensucia toda la ropa y ahora tiene el cinismo de invitarme a salir, ahora si que pensaba utilizar la violencia física, pero en ese momento alguien llegó

ò.ó Ella no va a salir contigo a ninguna parte – dijo tala en un tono muy serio.

n.n Pero en verdad quiero compensar mi error – dijo el chico torpe

Pues para eso no tienes que invitarla a salir, mejor vete y olvida todo lo que sucedió

Y tú quien eres para decirme eso¿acaso eres su novio o su papa? – dijo ese muchacho molesto.

Soy su novio ¿algún problema? Y más te vale que te largues de aquí si no quieres resultar herido – dicho esto el chico escapo velozmente.

Bueno, se que Tala dijo esas palabras para que ese tipo no me molestara, pero debo admitir que me llenaron de ilusión, se escuchó tan bonito que dijera que soy su novia.

¿Estas bien? –pregunto Tala bajándome de mi nube por millonésima vez el día de hoy

Si, solo me ensució la ropa. u.ú Pero que torpes son algunas personas.

Bueno, que te parece si vas a cambiarte de ropa y luego damos una vuelta por el parque

Ni modo, voy a tener que hacer eso, no puedo caminar con mi ropa toda sucia - dije mirando una vez mas mi ropa manchada.

Tala y yo nos dirigimos a mi casa en donde tuve que cambiarme de ropa. Solo iríamos al parque pero quería que Tala me viera con otros ojos, debía verme sensacional para que olvidara la imagen de hermanita que tiene de mí y empezara a verme como alternativa a novia. Me cambié rápidamente de ropa y fui con Tala.

Te ves muy linda Habda – dijo Tala con un tono sonrojado en su rostro al mirarme. ¿Acaso había logrado mi propósito? n.n Espero que si. Estaba con una falda roja y una blusa blanca con chaqueta roja y tenis rojos

Bueno Tala, vamos al parque – y acto seguido salimos en dirección al parque, pero no a cualquier parque sino a uno al que no iba mucha gente par tener un momento a solas, para alejarnos del bullicio del mundo. Estuvimos caminando un poco hasta que nos detuvimos en una banca para poder apreciar el atardecer que pronto llegaría.

Me la pase genial el día de hoy Tala, muchas gracias por todo. u.ú Solo hubo el molesto inconveniente del sujeto ese que me ensució mi ropa. Pero valió la pena con tal de haber salido con la persona mas maravillosa de mundo – dije contentísima - ¿Tala? – Pregunte al notar que el muchacho se encontraba con su mirada perdida, como yo me la había pasado todo el día - ¿Tala?

Habda – dijo mi amigo seriamente – hay algo que tengo que decirte, se trata de algo que descubrí el día de hoy.

¿A que te refieres Tala? – pegunte tranquilamente, pero luego ya no me encontraba tan tranquila, porque Tala empezó a mirarme muy profundamente y temía que pudiera descubrir ese sentimiento que había nacido en mi.

Habda yo – empezó a hablar mi amigo, pero se cortó de pronto – diablos, no soy bueno para esto. Mira lo que quiero decirte es muy importante, pero creo que una acción vale mas que mil palabras – y por sorpresa Tala se acercó a mi y me dio un tierno beso que me dejó sorprendida.

O.O Tala – dije sorprendida

Bueno, eso resume todo lo que quería decirte, pero si aún necesitas palabras - empezó a hablar tala

Claro que no necesitas palabras Tala, y quiero que sepas que yo siento lo mismo por ti – y acto seguido nos volvimos a unir en otro beso, pero esta vez fue mutuo y ambos nos enfrascamos en ese beso, tan dulce, tierno y romántico. Todo lo que había dentro de nuestra alma salió a la luz con ese beso. Beso que jamás olvidaré. Cuando acabaos de besaron me quede apoyada en su pecho mientras el me abrazaba dulcemente y depositaba un beso en mi frente.

Mi amor, eres lo más bello que haya aparecido en mi vida, gracias por existir – dijo Tala después.

Te amo Tala y se que este sentimiento durara por siempre

Estuvimos un buen tiempo abrazados admirando el atardecer y sintiendo como si ambo fuéramos las únicas personas en todo el universo, como si nada más importara.

Hab, me olvidé de darte un regalo que te había comprado – dijo de repente mi novio mientras sacaba una bolsita de su bolsillo. De la bolsa sacó un hermoso dije de corazón. Tomo el dije y lo partió en 2, una parte la colgó en su cuello y la otra me la colocó en mi cuello de manera muy tierna – Esto es para que siempre estemos juntos, tu siempre tendrás una parte de mi corazón contigo y yo tendré una parte de tu corazón cerca mío.

Tala, eso es tan tierno – dije abrazándolo y besándolo de nuevo.

Tiempo mas tarde nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, en el camino encontramos un puesto ambulante de flores y en otro gesto muy hermoso Tala se paró y me compró un bello arreglo de rosas rojas que me entregó con mucho amor.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa donde nos despedimos con el último beso de la noche, y acordamos que nos veríamos de nuevo al día siguiente. La ventaja era que el era mi vecino así que no estaríamos muy separados. Este día aprendí algo muy importante, que una amistad puede convertirse en amor cuando se trata de un verdadero amor como el de Tala y el mío

**FIN**

**Perdón por la tardanza al publicar pero ahora si estoy ocupadisima con clases y examenes de la U. La siguiente cita es de Azka y Brooklyn y no se preocupen que ya tengo anotada todas las citas que me faltan y no me olvidare de nadie.**


	17. Azka y Brooklyn

**Capítulo 16**

Pase casi toda la tarde jugando con mis bellos gatitos y al final termine cansada y decidí tomar una siesta junto a ellos. Descansaba tranquilamente hasta que escuche que llamaban a la puerta, así que me estire y me levante con toda la flojera del mundo para ver quien tocaba.

o.ô Pero quien toca la puerta cuando existe un timbre – me dije bajando las escaleras y al fin abrí la puerta

n.n Hola Lexi – dijo un pelirrojo muy conocido y muy odiado por mi hermano

-o- Brooklyn – dije bostezando - ¿Qué no sabes que tenemos timbre? – dije señalando el botón

Lo se, pero es que hace mucho ruido y eso es un tanto molesto – comento tranquilo

Y que se te ofrece – dije tratando de pasar el sueño

n.n Vine a invitarte al parque que se abrió hoy en la ciudad – dicho eso, me jalo de mi brazo en señal de querer irse en ese momento.

o.o Espera un momento, ni siquiera me he alistado.

Te ves bonita así, no necesitas arreglarte más

n.n Al menos déjame peinarme un poco ¿si? Además tengo que dejarles comida a mis gatitos

Te acompaño a darles de comer.

Y así Brooklyn dio de comer a mis gatos mientras yo me peinaba y me cambiaba mi ropa colocándome: camisa de mangas cortas azul que deja ver el ombligo, pantalón flojo negro y gabardina del mismo color, además de unas botas. Por suerte mi cabello corto me ahorró mucho tiempo a la hora de peinarme. Finalmente me puse mis lentes oscuros y fui a ver como andaba Brooklyn con mis gatitos, al llegar a la cocina me encontré con una imagen muy tierna, mis gatos rodeaban a Brooklyn mientras ronroneabas y él les acariciaba sus orejas.

n.n Que lindos son tus gatos, y además siento que me quieren - comentó Brooklyn al percatarse de mi presencia

n.n Por supuesto, ellos sienten cuando alguien es buena persona. Pero ahora vamos de una vez antes de que me arrepienta de salir – dije impaciente

Vamos – dijo el pelirrojo levantándose

Y así ambos salimos de mi casa y nos encaminamos al parque mientras admirábamos todas las bellas cosas que nos dio la naturaleza, como animales y árboles.

Oye Brooklyn ¿que tiene ese parque de especial que te tiene tan emocionado? – dije extrañada al ver esa actitud tan inquieta y poco común en el.

Es que escuché que tiene una sección en donde puedes convivir con animales y hasta hay un lugar donde puedes nadar con los delfines. Además esas atracciones estarán solo hoy porque después esos animales serán puestos en libertad.

No necesitaba tanta explicación – dije un poco seria

Y luego tengo algunos planes en otro lado – dijo con un dejo de misterio en su voz

Presiento que algo estas tramando y si voy a ser cómplice de eso, al menos exijo saber que sucede

n.n Ya sabrás de que se trata, todo a su tiempo. Pero por ahora vamos a divertirnos lo más que podamos en el parque.

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar al parque fue comprar un par de refrescos para estar más activos durante el paseo. Terminados lo refrescos nos subimos al primer juego del día, el paseo por el río, en donde te subes a una canoa y paseas por un río para luego caer por una cascada.

Toma esto Brooklyn – aproveché de salpicarle un poco de agua cuando estábamos en la canoa y el me siguió la corriente. Así estuvimos un buen momento jugando como niños hasta que llegamos a la catarata -nOn Yahoooo, que divertido.

Terminó el juego y me dieron ganas de subirme a otro juego movido así que…

nOn Vamos a la montaña rusa Brooklyn – dije contenta y fuimos al juego mas cotizado del parque

Nos subimos al juego y disfrutamos de las miles de vueltas y giros que daba la montaña rusa. Luego fuimos a otros juegos, como los autos chocadores, los gokarts, la rueda de la fortuna, kamikaze, y otros más.

Después de subirnos a todos los juegos que pudimos, fuimos al lugar que tanto quería ir Brooklyn, fuimos a ver a los delfines.

Al llegar al estanque donde estaban los delfines sentí la necesidad de estar con ellos en el agua - ¿podemos nadar un momento con los delfines Brooklyn? – dije jalándolo para que entráramos.

n.n Dos entradas por favor – dijo Brooklyn una vez que entramos al estanque.

n.n Hola amigos delfines – dije empezando a hablar con ellos.

n.n Si nos permiten vamos a estar un rato con ustedes – dijo mi amigo y luego nos pusimos a nadar con ellos. Fue una experiencia realmente mágica. Todos miraban lo bien que nos llevamos con los animales.

Oigan¿no han considerado una carrera relacionada con los animales? – Dijo el entrenador – Tal vez podrían ser entrenadores

n.n Pues yo he estado pensando en una carrera en biología marina - dije contenta

n.n Y yo siempre he soñado con convertirme en un gran veterinario – dijo Brooklyn

Pues les digo que tienen futuro muchachos, nunca vi a nadie que armonizara tanto con los animales

Luego seguimos viendo las atracciones y finalmente cuando estuvimos súper cansados decidimos ir a tomar un helado.

Que juegos mas divertidos, nunca olvidare ese tiempo con los delfines, Brooklyn cumpliste uno de mis sueños dorados – dije abrazándolo muy agradecida

n.n Yo también estoy muy feliz, y mas aún con la compañía tan hermosa que tengo – dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndome dulcemente.

Tomábamos nuestro helado tranquilamente y cuando nos paramos para seguir dando vueltas por ahí vi que una chica le mandaba besos de lejos a mi pelirrojo. Ante esa demostración solo lo jale del brazo y lo lleve a otro lado mientras fulminaba con la mirada a esa mujer que se atrevió a coquetear a Brooklyn.

Vamos a los juegos de allá Brooklyn – dije ocultando mis celos.

n.n Oye¿que tal si vemos que nos ganamos en esos juegos de allá? – dijo mi amigo señalando los juegos donde te ganas premios de toda clase.

Fuimos a dar una vuelta y nos divertimos en grande, finalmente Brooklyn encontró un juego de tiro al blanco y siendo experto en eso ganó un premio, un divino brazalete de colores azul, negro y morado con incrustaciones blancas.

n.n Muchas gracias Brooklyn, es muy lindo – dije feliz

Bueno ahora tenemos que ir a hacer algo importante – dijo misterioso

o.ô ¿Tiene que ver con tu pan malévolo del que no me has hablado? – dije dudosa de esas intenciones

Más o menos. Ahora vamos al zoológico – dijo contento Brooklyn

ò.ó ¿Como que al zoológico¿Acaso quieres que te acompañe a esa cárcel de animales¿Que no sabes que en esta ciudad los animales están como prisioneros sin espacio y en condiciones crueles? – dije enojándome por ese comentario de ir al zoológico

n.n Precisamente por eso vamos – y como no me dio opción de decirle no, lo acompañé al zoológico, además quería ver que planes tenía.

Llegamos al zoológico y fuimos directamente a un lugar donde habían cosas guardadas, pude observas carteles y banderas entre otras cosas mas.

Bien, vamos a empezar una protesta, -dijo Brooklyn

¿Una protesta? O.o

n.n Así es, iremos directamente a la dirección del zoológico y exigiremos que se respeten los derechos de estos animales.

De acuerdo, eso si que me sorprendió y mas aún lo que hice después. Como dijo Brooklyn nos unimos a una protesta en favor de los animales, solo exigíamos algo justo, que todos esos pobres animales fueran llevados cuando menos a una reserva natural. Hasta la televisión fue a filmar nuestra protesta y un periodista vino a entrevistarme.

Dígame señorita¿a se debe esta protesta? - dijo el sujeto de la televisora.

Solo pedimos algo justo, que se respeten los derechos de estas pobres criaturas y que obtengan la libertad que tanto merecen, por eso queremos que las lleven a una reserva natural. Vamos apoyen a la causa – dije a la cámara perdiendo mi timidez a las cámaras.

Al final logramos cumplir nuestros propósitos, talvez los miembros del zoológico estaba ya cansados de tanto alboroto constante y decidieron dar los brazos a torcer. Miembros de la reserva más cercana vinieron a llevarse a los animales. Y cuando todo hubo terminado Brooklyn y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta por ahí.

nOn Que divertido estuvo eso¿Por qué no me hablaste de plan desde el principio? Estoy tan feliz, ayudamos a muchos animales.

Si, fue fantástico, al fin cedieron y ahora ellos serán felices – fuimos caminando hasta llegar a un lugar apartado de todo, donde la naturaleza expresaba su esplendor al máximo. Estábamos muy cansados y decidimos recostarnos en el césped a mirar el atardecer que llegaba y la noche que se acercaba

nOn Que día mas loco –dije estirándome como gato – y pensar que tenia flojera salir de casa el día de hoy. Gracias por todo Brooklyn

Pero eso no es todo, tengo algo para ti - dijo el pelirrojo sacando algo.

¿Qué es eso? – dije tratando de ver el regalo que sacaba. Era un hermoso colige con 2 anillos lisos con nuestros nombres grabados

n.n Lo hice especialmente para ti Lexi.

OH Brooklyn, es hermoso, muchas gracias – dije abrazándolo con un abrazo de oso

Pero todavía hay algo más preciosa.

¿Todavía mas? – dije sorprendida

Por supuesto que si. Bueno, ya se que te lo he dicho muchas veces y tal vez estas ya cansada de oírlo pero quiero decirlo de nuevo. Eres la única persona que me entiende y eso me hace enteramente feliz, contigo puedo ser yo mismo, puedo ser una persona completa a tu lado, cuando estoy contigo no necesito nada mas. Porque TE AMO

Lo último jamás lo dijiste. ¿Puedes repetirlo? Porque creo que escuche mal – dije aun incrédula ante esas palabras

TE AMO Lexi, y con too el corazón, eres la única persona con la que deseo pasar mi vida entera.

Brooklyn, yo siento lo mismo por ti, pero por timidez jamás lo había dicho. Gracias por existir mí querido Brooklyn, te amo.

Y así frente a la naturaleza y las aves del lugar Brooklyn y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso, beso de amor verdadero, un beso con el que expresamos todos aquellos sentimientos que no nos atrevimos a demostrar antes.

Y tengo una cosita mas que quiero darte - dijo Brooklyn sacando un anillo

o.o Brooklyn, todavía no estoy preparada para eso – dije sorprendida

n.n Relájate, esto no es un anillo de compromiso

o.o ¿entonces? - dije confundida

Es un anillo de precompromiso, esto es para demostrarte mi amor. Y si en algunos años mas cuando ya seamos profesionales seguimos juntos te daré un verdadero anillo de compromiso para casarnos.

n.n En ese caso acepto este anillo Brooklyn – colocó el anillo en mi dedo y estuvimos un tiempo mas disfrutando de la compañía de la naturaleza.

Pero luego regresamos a nuestras casas, como no habíamos comido nada más que un helado invité a Brooklyn a cenar a mi casa. Y así llegamos tomados de la mano, entramos a la sala y escuchamos una voz conocida.

Bueno, ya era hora de que llegaras - escuché la voz de mi hermano y luego vi que estaba en el sillón, se dio para mirarme y me extrañó verlo acariciando a mi gato y colocando una mueca muy rara.

o.ô Cada día estas más extraño Kai – dije avergonzada

Y que hace este pelos de zanahoria aquí – dijo Kai al percatarse de la presencia de mi nuevo novio – quiero que se largue en este preciso momento

Calmate Kai, solo vine porque mi novia me invito a pasar y a comer algo

ù.ú Retrocede un poco y vuelve a la parte en la que decías mi novia.

n.n Pues lo que dije es cierto, tu dulce hermana es mi nueva y única novia y en el futuro vamos a casarnos

¬¬ Ahora si te mato pelirrojo.

ù.ú Ya cállate Kai, Brooklyn se quedará a cenar y eso es todo¿verdad amorcito? – dije empalagosa con Brooklyn solo para hacer renegar a mi hermano

n.n Claro que si mi amor – dijo Brooklyn dándome un beso en la boca

ò.ó si van a hacer eso por lo menos que no sea en frente mío – dijo Kai enojado – y a propósito, te vi en la televisión Azka.

n.n ¿De verdad? Y que tal me veía. Debiste estar ahí Kai, logramos que liberaran a los animales del zoológico.

Si, al fin nos escucharon y se hizo justicia – me secundó Brooklyn – pero ahora tenemos que seguir con las protestas para defender a otros animales, podemos ir en contra de los que experimentan en animales.

Me parece una buena idea Brooklyn, y no tenemos que conformarnos con este país, tenemos que hacernos escuchar en el mundo entero.

u.u Este es el peor día de mi vida, no puedo creer lo que escucho – dijo Kai para si mismo

n.n Ya deja el drama Kai, Brooklyn y yo vamos a preparar la cena, tal vez comiendo se te pase tu mal humor hermano.

De ese modo mi novio y yo preparamos la cena de esa noche y luego comimos gustosos, menos mi hermano que seguía enojado por saber que Brooklyn y yo éramos novios, pero se que algún día aceptara nuestra relación.

Finalmente fui a despedir a mi novio a la puerta en donde nos dimos un beso mas y con mucha tristeza nos despedimos pero quedando de vernos al día siguiente. Antes de entrar a mi casa, Brooklyn se acercó y me dijo algo a mi odio **_"ya no dudo, estoy seguro que tu es mi otra mitad"_** luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Entré a mi casa con una gran sonrisa y con las palabras de Brooklyn rondando en mi cabeza, yo también estaba segura que él es mi otra mitad.

**FIN**


	18. Hana y Kai

**Capítulo 17**

ù.ú Hoy si que estoy de mal humor, ya que mis padres tuvieron la peor idea de sus vidas. Se les ocurrió arreglarme un matrimonio, así es ahora resulta que tengo un prometido y es nada más y nada menos que la persona más insoportable de mundo: Kai Hiwatari. El sujeto más presumido del salón. Y justamente hoy tendré que salir en una cita con ese tonto.

Me terminaba de arreglar (me puse una falda negra, polo manga corta color negro, botas hasta la rodilla y guantes), cuando tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

Kai Hiwatari ya llegó Hana, así que haz el favor de apresurarte un poco – dijo mi padre al otro lado de la puerta.

Lo que me faltaba, acelerar el peor momento de mi vida – me cepille mi cabello y baje a la sala en donde mi prometido esperaba sentado.

n.n Que bueno que ya estas aquí hija, antes de que salgan quiero tomarles una foto - dijo mi madre emocionada.

La verdad no quiero ni describir la cara que pusimos al tomarnos la foto, y luego salimos de la casa. Empezamos a caminar sin dirigirnos la palabra hasta que al fin me aburrí de tanto silencio.

ù.ú Bueno Kai, si vas a ser mi esposo algún día, al menos espero que digas algo y no te quedes así callado – dije molesta

ù.ú Hmmm, como si me ilusionara ser tu prometido – dijo cortante

Pues fíjate que yo estoy muy emocionada por eso – dije con sarcasmo

-- Bueno si no vamos a llevarnos bien por lo menos intentemos no discutir ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Kai cansado

Por primera vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero ahora su majestad podría decirme a donde va a llevarme hoy? – dije molesta

Al cine – comentó secamente el bicolor

¿y ni siquiera me preguntas que es lo que yo quiero hacer¿o que película ver?

Tú preguntaste adonde iba a llevarte y yo respondía, si me hubieras dicho que querías ir a algún lugar en especial tal vez te hubiera llevado. Pero ahora te aguantas y vamos al cine – dijo fastidiado

u.ú Lo que sea, con tal que este día termine pronto

Más de acuerdo no podría estar – dijo Kai

Finalmente llegamos al cine pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que……..

ò.ó ¿Como que se le acabaron las entradas? – dijo Kai furioso

u.ú Que parte de ya no hay entradas no entendiste – respondió el encargado de las entradas – Ahora les voy a pedir que por favor desalojen el lugar y regresen en otra ocasión, porque hoy ya no hay entradas

Y ambos nos retiramos del lugar renegando, así que tuvimos que quedarnos en las puertas del cine a pensar que haríamos ahora que los planes se habían estropeado. Nos sentamos en la orilla de la calle y de pronto vi algo

n.n La primera estrella – comente distraída mirando el cielo

¿Decías algo? – preguntó Kai

Solo comentaba que la primera estrella de la noche apareció. Y escuche que cuando le pides un deseo a la primera estrella, tu deseo se hace realidad – dije dejando de lado mi frialdad

En ese caso pide que nos caiga un asteroide y acabe de alguna manera con este tonto compromiso – dijo malhumorado

Sabes que Kai, estuve pensando que ya no podemos hacer nada contra este matrimonio arreglado. Pero al menos podemos tratar de llevarnos mejor, tal vez conocernos un poco más a fondo.

Tienes razón, y como que quieres saber sobre mi – pregunto Kai

Ya que lo preguntas. Quiero saber porque eres tan insoportable, arrogante, presumido y amargado – dije sinceramente

ù.ú Como si tu fueras un terrón de azúcar ¿no?

n.n Pues comparada contigo, si lo soy Hiwatari – dije sonriendo

Bueno, la razón porque soy así es porque así me crié, así crecí y así moriré – dijo finalizando

OH, eso contesta todas mis dudas – dije sarcásticamente.

Poco a poco fuimos hablando sobre nosotros y nuestras vidas, y lentamente fuimos descubriendo que teníamos mucho en común y que nos parecíamos bastante. Kai y yo nos volvimos amigos ante la vista de las estrellas y de una hermosa luna llena. Y sin querer otra vez me quede hipnotizada mirando el cielo.

Se ve que te agrada mucho observar la noche estrellada – comentó Kai

Pues si, me encanta mirar al cielo y pensar que hay otro mundo, un mundo ideal – dije soñadora

Bueno, pues yo te puedo llevar a un lugar donde podrás apreciar mejor todo este espectáculo. Pero que te parece si compramos un helado y lo disfrutamos mientras caminamos.

n.n Me parece bien - por alguna razón mi interior romántico y amigable había salido a la luz ¿pero porque al lado de Hiwatari?

Fuimos a comprar unos helados y luego Kai me guió a un lugar que estaba a orillas del mar, un lugar que nunca había visitado. Nos sentamos frene al mar y nos pusimos a contemplar el cielo y las olas del mar.

. En este lugar todo se ve mas hermoso de lo que es, hay una hermosa vista – dije mirando la cantidad e estrellas en el cielo – ¿pero como conocías este lugar?

Vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar y alejarme de todos – dijo tranquilamente

Vaya Kai, no tenía idea de lo mucho que nos parecemos – comente

Lo mimo digo, no eres como yo creí – dijo Kai

Y guiados por el ambiente, Kai rodeo mi espalda con su brazo y yo me apoye en su hombro, quedándonos en silencio y disfrutando de la compañía que teníamos. Sentía como si todos los problemas hubieran desaparecido, me sentía tranquila y lentamente como si el sonido del mar fuera una canción caí dormida sin darme cuenta.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida pero cuando desperté me encontré con una escena que jamás hubiera creído, Kai acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello mientras observaba meditabundo las olas del mar. Aunque al ver la posición en la que estaba me apene un poco, ya que estaba totalmente recostada en el pecho de Kai

Kai – comente dudosa

Vaya, hasta que despiertas. Quien diría que detrás de esa apariencia de demonio se encuentra un tierno ángel. Te vez tan inocente cuando duermes – dijo Kai dulcemente

¿Me miraste mientras dormía? – pregunte apenada

Un momento, te veías muy tierna, como una princesa que me gustaría proteger – y como si notara que dijo algo incorrecto dijo de repente – ¿te apetece ir a dar un paseo?

Esta bien - me pare con su ayuda y fuimos a dar un recorrido a la playa de noche, bajo la luna llena y las estrellas.

No sabia que te aburrieras tanto con mi compañía – dijo Kai distraído

¿Me dices eso porque me quede dormida? – pregunte confundida

Exactamente –respondió Kai

No seas tonto, solo estaba cansada. Nadie podría aburrirse contigo, siempre hay algo más que descubrir sobre ti.

No seas ridícula, ni que fuera una persona tan interesante – dijo Kai ¿sonriendo? Lo que me dejo sorprendida y eso fue notado por Kai porque luego me preguntó - ¿Qué tienes?

O.O Sabes sonreír Kai

ù.ú Por supuesto que se sonreír¿Qué creías? – dijo molesto

n.n Deberías hacerlo mas a menudo, creo que yo también lo haré. Te ves lindo cuando sonríes Kai – dije y no se porque lo abrace y así ambos caminamos por la playa abrazados. Pero nos detuvimos cuando escuche algo

Kai¿escuchaste eso? – dije tratando de oír de nuevo

¿Oír que? – dijo confundido

Otra vez volví a escuchar ese sonido y arrastre a Kai para que averiguáramos que era eso. Nos dirigimos a una pequeña cueva que al parecer estaba cerrada con una piedra enorme

Que será ese sonido¿puedes quitar esa piedra Kai?

ò.ó Quien has creído que soy¿tu esclavo? Solo soy tu prometido

XD Esta bien Kai, mejor te ahorro la vergüenza de demostrar que no eres tan fuerte como dices ser, yo la muevo.

ù.ú Nada de eso, para eso soy hombre. Yo me encargo de mover esto, hazte a un lado.

Y así Kai movió la roca y lo que vimos me dio mucha ternura, era un pequeño gatito de unos 2 meses, bicolor.

¿Un gato abandonado? – dijo Kai y luego lo levanto con cuidado. El pequeño gatito ni se asustó y en cuanto estuvo en los brazos de Kai empezó a ronronear y a lamerle la mano.

Tampoco estaba enterada de ese cariño por los animales, cada vez me dejas más sorprendida Kai

Y muchas cosas más que no sabes de mí, así como hay cosas que todavía no conozco de ti. Pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso, toda una vida para ser mas exacto – luego Kai me pasó al gatito – agarralo tú, estoy seguro que encontrara mas calor contigo porque tienes sentimientos mas nobles que los míos.

Pero que cosas dices Kai – dije sonrojada – pero ahora debemos buscarle algo de comer, debe estar muerto de hambre. Pero quien pudo hacer eso – dije molesta

Algún ser humano despreciable, pero lo bueno es que ahora nos tiene a nosotros y estará seguro – comentó Kai y empezamos a caminar en busca de algo de comer

Fuimos a otro lugar de la playa, un lugar que estaba más habitado y en ese lugar conseguimos leche y algo de carne para alimentar al gatito. Luego nos sentamos de nuevo con vista al mar y el pequeño gato se recostó al medio de nosotros dos y se quedó dormido.

¿Y ahora que haremos con él? – pregunte mientras veía al gatito dormir tranquilo

¿Porque no te lo llevas tú? – dijo Kai

¿Quieres que me lo lleve a mi casa¿En verdad? – dije emocionada

Claro, porque no lo tomas como un regalo de parte mía. Y prometo ir a visitarlo lo mas que pueda – dijo Kai sonriendo de nuevo

Me parece bien

Hana – dijo Kai de repente

¿Dime Kai? – pregunte mientras me daba cuenta que el me miraba fijamente - ¿Por qué me miras así¿Tengo algo en mi cara o que?

Nada, estas perfecta – y luego sin decir más se acercó a mi y me dio un tierno beso

o.o ¿y eso? – dije confundida por semejante acto

Fue un beso – dijo despreocupadamente

u.ú Ya se que fue un beso, pero a lo que me refiero es ¿porque lo hiciste? – Pero al no escuchar respuesta del bicolor me enoje - ¿puedes darme una respuesta KAI Hiwatari?

No puedo – dijo sencillamente

¿Cómo que no puedes? – dije aun mas enojada

Es que si te digo porque lo hice no me creerías –comentó Kai

Solo dimelo Kai

Esta bien, pero no te burles de mi. Lo hice porque siento que me he enamorado de ti Hana

¿Qué cosa? – dije con un pequeño tono de alegría

Lo que dije, me he enamorado de ti, aunque suene ilógico. Al hablar contigo, al conocerte me di cuenta de que eres una persona increíble

Kai, me alegra tanto escuchar eso, porque yo siento lo mismo por ti – y luego lo abrace como nunca había abrazado a nadie.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y lentamente nos fuimos acercando para unirnos en un verdadero beso de amor. El colocó sus manos en mi cintura en un gesto de no querer que me alejara jamás de su lado y yo coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Momento después nos paramos para volver a casa y yo lleve al gatito en mis brazos mientras Kai rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo.

n.n Que día mas extraño, las cosas menos pensadas pasaron hoy Kai – comente en el camino

Si. Quien creería que hoy encontré a mi verdadero amor – dijo Kai

Y así entre palabra y palabra llegamos a mi casa y nos despedimos con un beso más.

Nos vemos mañana Hana – dijo Kai y entre a mi casa.

Pero al entrar solo tenia un pensamiento en mi cabeza, que este matrimonio no será tan malo como pensé en un principio. Y lo bueno es que todavía tenemos tiempo de conocernos más y eso será divertido. Y ahora me doy cuenta que aunque antes lo negaba, ahora me doy cuenta que Kai y yo somos almas gemelas

**FIN**

n.n Así, es. despues de tanto tiempo he vuelto. Porque no me sineto bien si no acabo de escribir las miles de citas que tengo por escribir aún.


	19. Anami y Mystel

**Capítulo 18**

Aun no puedo creer que me convencieras de esto Mystel – dije subiendo a un barco enorme

n.n Tienes que aprender a seguir tus instintos y no pensar tanto en lo que haces Ani. Hay que vivir la aventura y con este crucero te relajaras de todas las cosas que te molestan – dijo mi amigo a mi lado, quien iba cargando mis maletas – aunque para descansar un poco no necesitabas traer tantas cosas

n.n. Mystel, estaremos una semana en este barco, que tal si necesito algo urgente ¿como lo conseguiré en mitad del océano? – dije con una sonrisa

Subimos al barco y fuimos a dejar nuestras cosas a nuestros camerinos y aproveche de cambiarme de ropa ya que al salir de casa hoy hacia un frío tremendo y por eso vine bien abrigada pero ahora todo era distinto el clima era calido y templado, así que tenia que ponerme otra cosa. Mientras decidía que poner escuche la voz de mi amigo

n.n Te espero en la parte delantera del barco

Nos vemos Mystel – le respondí al rubio y elegí la ropa adecuada: Un vestido azul marino, hasta poco más arriba de los tobillos, de tipo chino, con una gran abertura al lado derecho con algunos bordes dorados y estampado de un tigre blanco; cabello recogido en una trenza, una gargantilla con un signo del ying-yang, unas cuantas pulseras doradas y plateadas, y finalmente unas sandalias negras tipo chinas

Salí del lugar y me fui a encontrar con Mystel, pero al llegar lo vi muy pensativo mirando el chocar de las olas con el barco

n.n Vaya que te gusta volar alto Mystel, siempre estas pensando en otra cosas- dije sonriendo y mostrando mi colmillito

Es verdad, es que me gusta olvidarme del mundo cotidiano por un momento – dijo Mystel sonriendo y luego se dio la vuelta para mirarme – O.O wow, te ves divina. XD Dime Anami ¿a quien viniste a conquistar en el crucero?

No digas esas cosas Mystel, solo me puse algo cómodo, nada mas – dije apenada – y cambiando de tema ¿puedo acompañarte a admirar el paisaje marino?

Claro que si, es bueno que nos relajemos un poco, y luego a divertirnos en todas las cosas que tenga este crucero, porque tenemos una semana – dijo contento

Nos distrajimos mirando el movimiento de las olas y sintiendo el viento en nuestras caras.

Sabes – comentó Mystel de pronto – las olas del mar me hacen recuerdo a ti. Es decir tu color de cabello, es como si viera el mar de cerca

Mystel, por favor deja de decir esos comentarios que me avergüenzas – dije sonrojada

n.n Oye, solo digo la verdad, capaz y te confunden con una sirena o una diosa en este barco.

Mystel – dije ya completamente roja – n.n Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta por el barco

Dimos una gran vuelta por el barco para ver que era lo que nos ofrecía, ya que de impulsivos ni siquiera vimos que tenía este barco, en fin encontramos que tenía: 2 piscinas, 4 jacuzzis, circuito de jogging, gimnasio, buffets, cafés, restaurantes, teatro, casino, discoteca

Wow, este barco es enorme – comente con mi amigo al lado - ¿mystel? -dije al no ver a nadie a mi lado, mire hacia arriba y lo encontré subido en una plataforma – oye, baja de ahí mystel, sabes que yo no puedo hacer esas acrobacias como tu

Ya lo se, es solo que escuche algo y como aquí hay una ventana trate de ver algo – dijo misteriosamente

¿Y como que cosa escuchaste mystel? – dije curiosa

No lo se, pero pienso que hay problemas – dijo pensando

Entonces vamos a ver que sucede – dije serenamente

Fuimos al lugar donde mi amigo escucho el sonido, en la planta alta del barco, y nos encontramos con un trío de bravucones que utilizaban unos blades ilegales para ganarse partes de otro blades

Que no te han enseñado que eso que haces esta mal – hablo rudamente mi amigo

Más les vale que les devuelvan eso blades a los niños – dije enojada

Y quien me va a enseñar modales¿tu pequeño enano o tu amiguita? – dijo uno de ellos

¿Acaso tú juegas beyblade niñita? – dijo otro de ellos

Esta bien, los retamos a una batalla de 3 contra 2. Si ganan le devolvemos estas mugres a ellos y si pierden nos quedamos con sus blades - dijo el tercero. Mystel y yo asentimos y sacamos nuestros blades en el acto

3 … 2 … 1 LET IT RIP

A pesar de que el combate era de 3 contra 2, Mystel y yo no tuvimos problemas, en un instante Vary y Poseidón se encargaron del asunto y sacaron los 3 blades del plato

n.n Bueno, ganamos así que mas les vale que devuelvan esos blades – dije cambiando mi tono de voz a uno nunca antes visto.

Al ver nuestras habilidades los cobardes huyeron y dejaron los baldes, de ese modo nos convertimos en los héroes de esos niños. Y luego salimos del lugar

n.n Hice mi buena acción del día – dije contenta del resultado

Vaya que has mejorado tus habilidades en el beyblade - Comentó mystel – ahora que te parece si vamos a nadar un poco

Si vamos – y ambos nos dirigimos a una de las piscinas donde nos divertimos en grande

Te reto a una competencia mystel –dije en la piscina

Hecho, y el que pierde invita las malteadas – dijo sonriente como siempre

De acuerdo – y empezamos a nadar como dos peces en el agua y al final yo gané y junto a eso vino la competencia de calvado donde también gané así que mystel ya me debía una ronda de malteadas y una cena completa

No es justo –dijo mystel

Claro que si, te gane en buena ley – comente sonriendo

Claro que no, tu tenias ventaja, como eres una sirena claro que ibas a ganar – dijo sonriendo y salpicándome agua en mi cara

Mystel no me digas sirena – dije sonrojada

Está bien, pero ahora vamos por las malteadas que te debo

Salimos de la piscina y fuimos a tomar unas malteadas. Después de eso quedé tan agotada que lo único que pensaba era en descansar, así que me despedí de mystel por ese día y fui a mi cuarto a dormir.

Al día siguiente empezamos el día temprano, fuimos al comedor del barco a desayunar delicioso, un buen plato de cereal, leche jugo de fruta, todo estaba delicioso

n.n Mira lo que encontré por ahí, es un anuncio que dice que un concurso de belleza se realizara en el crucero. Que tal si entras, seguro que ganas princesa – dijo mystel mientras tomaba su vaso de jugo

¿Hoy te dio por llamarme princesa¿Ya te aburriste de llamarme sirena?

n.n Así es. ¿Pero que dices sobre entrar al concurso? – dijo Mystel sonriente

No lo se, me da mucha vergüenza entrar a ese concurso

n.n Solo es un concurso Ani, y estoy seguro que lo ganaras. Además el premio es un viaje con todo pagado a donde tú elijas, y puedes llevar a un acompañante.

ù.ú Solo me estas utilizando para viajar gratis – dije enojada

n.n Claro que no, ni siquiera te dije que tenias que llevarme, puedes llevar a quien quieras

Hablas como si ya hubiera ganado el concurso

Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ganes – dijo seguro.

Continuamos el desayuno y fuimos a jugar un poco de ping pong en un cuarto. Ese día también fue bastante movidito y acabe rendida

Al día siguiente decidí tomarme un buen baño de sol así que me acosté en una silla en la parte superior del barco y espere a que los rayos del sol se encargaran de broncearme un poco.

n.n Hola ninfa que toma el sol – dijo mystel llegando con un vaso de limonada y sentándose a mi lado.

¿Hoy es el día de decirme ninfa? u.u No tienes remedio – dije tomando la limonada que había traído.

Lamentablemente la semana pasó volando y regresábamos a tierra después de pasar un día en el Caribe y el concurso ese de belleza se realizaba ese día.

No se porque siempre me convences de hacer cosas locas mystel, ni siquiera se que hago en este concurso – dije nerviosa

n.n Ya veras que ganaras, te lo apuesto – dijo el rubio

Ya no me meto en apuestas mystel, es una mala manía que me contagiaste – luego me llamaron y tuve que subir a la tarima y tomar mi lugar

n.n Hazme sentir orgulloso mi diosa – dijo mystel y se fue a presenciar el concurso

El concurso dio inicio y yo echa un manojo de nervios, y todo paso tan rápido. Me llamaron al centro para salir con mi vestido de noche. Salí vistiendo un vestido color turquesa, mi cabello aqua marina hasta los tobillos y mis ojos rojizo ambarinos, además de mi tatuaje de estrella bajo mi ojo que me hacían ver espectacular.

Finalmente llego el momento de la premiación y ante mi sorpresa fui la ganadora. Fue un momento muy emocionante, y después del concurso nos invitaron a una fiesta en el crucero.

Lo ves, te dije que ganarías, pero no tu jamás me crees – dijo mystel apareciendo cuando baje de la tarima y todos iban a la fiesta – n.n como regalo por haber ganado el concurso te doy estas flores - dijo entregándome un ramo de rosas blancas, rojas y rosadas

n.n Mystel, no tenias porque hacerlo – dije sonrojada

n.n Pero quería hacerlo - dijo sonrojándose un poco, se veía muy lindo así. Y es que mystel es un chico muy tierno

Te parece si vamos a bailar – le dije rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los 2.

Fuimos a la fiesta y estuvimos bailando todas las canciones que ponían, pero después decidimos salir y descansar un poco de tanto baile. Nos dirigimos a un extremo del barco y empezamos a mirar las olas del mar y las estrellas que brillaban más que lo habitual esa noche.

La luna esta particularmente hermosa el día de hoy - dijo mystel

Y las estrellas están mas brillantes que otros días – dije mirando arriba, ambos nos quedamos embobado mirando el firmamento

Después de un rato de estar distraídos mirando el cielo sentí la mano de mi amigo sobre la mía, y eso por alguna razón eso causo un sonrojo mayor.

Ani…. hay algo que te quiero decir, y lo mejor será que lo diga pronto antes de que me de pena y se vaya el valor. Debes saber que me he enamorado de ti, de tus ojos tan bellos y transparentes que dejan ver toda tu dulce alma. Eres la persona más tierna del universo y TE AMO - termino de decir mystel mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Y por algún impulso le di un fuerte abrazo y le di un beso que el correspondió. Nos unimos en uno de los beso mas sinceros y hermosos, un beso que estoy segura nadie en el mundo podría superar. Acompañados de los fuegos artificiales continuamos en nuestra muestra de amor, un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

Te amo Ani – dijo mystel besando mi mejilla dulcemente

Y yo a ti mystel, eres lo mejor que me haya sucedido – dije abrazándolo

Finalmente el crucero terminó y al día siguiente bajamos del barco. Pero antes de ir a casa mi novio me llevó a un galpón en donde el entro y sacó algo en sus manos.

n.n Ni creas que las flores eran el único regalo que iba darte – dijo sacando un hermoso gatito blanco con ojos zafiro – pedí que me lo cuidaran mientras duraba el crucero.

n.n Mystel, es divino, gracias – dije agarrando al gatito y dándole un enorme beso a Mystel en agradecimiento.

Luego de eso regresamos a nuestras casas. Y ahora me pongo a pensar que para muchos en el barco solo fue un crucero mas, pero para mi no, para mi fue donde empezó mi amor con mystel. Se que con el a mi lado ya no tengo por que sufrir, que a su lado siempre seré muy feliz.

**FIN**

Pues este capítulo estaba escrito hace tiempo así que no pude cambiar el lugar que me dijiste. ya lo habia escrito como crucero. Espero que te haya gustado.


	20. Tsuki y Kai

**Capítulo 19**

Kai y yo quedamos de encontrarnos en la plaza que esta a 3 cuadras de mi casa, iríamos a dar un paseo por el parque y luego a patinar. Así que me arregle lo más rápido que pude para ir a encontrarme con él.

Para la ocasión me puse: jeans blancos, una ombliguera de tirantes color blanco, un sweater rosa claro encima k deja ver parte del hombro y de zapatos unos convers rosas. Me puse brazaletes de color blanco y rosa y una gargantilla con una letra T de dije.

Hola Kai¿llegaste hace mucho? – dije abrazándolo efusivamente al saludarlo, es una costumbre mía

u.u No, llegué hace poco. Y por favor hazme el favor de no abrazarme de nuevo de ese modo – dijo Kai un poco sonrojado

n.n Lo siento Kai pero sabes que es una costumbre que tengo, bueno ¿nos vamos al parque? – dije emocionada

Vamos – dijo Kai y empezamos a caminar

Y dime, hiciste algo interesante el día de ayer – pregunte a modo de iniciar una conversación

Lo habitual – respondió secamente y no dijo más.

A propósito Kai, no te lo había dicho pero – empecé diciendo temerosa

Que cosa Tsu – dijo Kai un poco impaciente

Es que no te dije que no se patinar muy bien, y te quería pedir si podrías enseñarme las cosas básicas cuando vayamos a la pista. Dime ¿podrías hacerme ese favor? – dije suplicante

Está bien – dijo Kai seco como siempre y seguimos caminando.

Durante el camino al parque intenté de todos los medios empezar una conversación que durara más de 4 frases, pero fue inútil. Finalmente llegamos al parque y fuimos a dar una vuelta por ahí y al entrar noté algo que me emocionó bastante.

n.n Mira Kai un par de columpios y están desocupados, vamos ¿si? – y ni siquiera le di opción a responder porque ya lo estaba llevando a los columpios

u.ú No estarás pensando que yo voy a subirme ahí ¿cierto? – dijo cuando yo le señale el columpio al lado mío

n.n Vamos Kai no seas aguafiestas – dije sonriente

u.ú no voy a subirme ahí, ni lo pienses

n.n En ese caso podrías impulsarme¿eso si? – dije con una carita de cachorro

Está bien – dijo Kai y se paro en frente mío y empezó a impulsarme en el columpio

Yahoo, si! Mas arriba – estuve un rato en el columpio y luego me baje para darle a Kai un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla

ù.ú Tampoco hagas eso – dijo sonrojándose mas que al vez que lo abrace

n.n Vamos a seguir con el paseo Kai – de alguna forma logre que Kai se subiera al sube y baja y al resbalín y luego fuimos a dar una vueltita en un botecito que había, para rodear la laguna

u.ú No se como me convenciste de hacer todo eso – dijo Kai molesto

Vamos Kai, alégrate lo hice para que te divirtieras un poco pero estoy segura que la pasaras mejor en la pista de patinaje – y luego ninguno de los dos habló mientras disfrutábamos del paseo

Sabes – dijo kai sonriendo – el agua de esta laguna me hace recuerdo a tus ojos, así de claros y puros – dijo kai meditabundo

Oh Kai, algunas veces dices cosas tan lindas – dije sonrojada. Y luego terminó el paseo y bajamos del bote, dimos una vuelta más y nos dirigimos a la pista de patinaje

Bueno, iré por los patines tu espérame en la banca de allá –dijo kai mientras iba al mostrador. Pero de pronto una chica rubia se sentó a mi lado y empezó a sonreír muy descaradamente a Kai.

¿No te parece que ese chico es un bombón? – Me dijo la chica, lo que me hizo enojar bastante - ¿crees que tenga novia? – dijo soñadora, y la verdad estaba conteniendo las ganad de darle un buen golpe por mirar a MI chico, bueno aun no era mi novio pero yo lo vi primero.

Si. Si tiene novia – dije cortante – y su novia soy YO – y tal vez le mande una mirada matadora a la chica porque se fue de inmediato de mi lado y no volvió a mirar más a Kai

Bueno, ya estoy aquí – comentó Kai llegando con los patines – ¿sucedió algo¿Porque estas con esa cara de enojo?

No importa Kai. n.n Ahora recuerda que tienes que enseñarme algunas cosas – nos colocamos los patines y cuando acababa de ajustármelos note su mano frente mío, y sin dudarlo la sujete calidamente

Ambos fuimos a la pista de patinaje tomados de la mano lo que ocasiono un notable sonrojo que no quería que el notara. Primero fuimos a dar una pequeña vuelta de calentamiento

Lo haces muy bien, no te será difícil aprender las técnicas especiales – dijo kai

n.n Eso espero, porque sueño en poder dar vueltas y giros a la perfección – dije contenta

Y así kai empezó a darme algunas lecciones básicas

Mira, para dar este giro lo único que tienes que hacer es impulsarte y elevarte en el aire con confianza en que tus pies te soportaran al caer – dijo kai explicándome algunos giros. – Mira como lo hago - y enseguida kai me sorprendió con una serie de vueltas y giros que me dejaron con al boca abierta.

Haber déjame intentarlo – dije tratando de hacerlo, fui adelante y me impulse pero lo malo es que al caer en los después del giro, mis pies temblaron y caí al suelo

AUCH – dije sobándome la rodilla porque para mala suerte caí en ellas

¿Estas bien? – vino kai preocupado por mi – tal vez sea mucho esfuerzo aprender todo en un día

No kai, yo se que puedo ya veras – dije parándome

Pues no lo haces mal para ser la primera vez que intentas estos giros – dijo kai apoyándome

Seguí intentando esos movimientos difíciles y después de algún tempo y unas cuantas caídas logre perfeccionarlos

n.n Mira kai, lo logré – comete contenta y corrí a abrazarlo, pero luego note su sonrojo y me separe – disculpa ya se que me dijiste que no lo hiciera de nuevo

Descuida, ya me acostumbré y no puedo cambiar tu manera de ser – dijo kai resignado y por eso volví a abrazarlo ya que ahora tenía su consentimiento

Seguimos patinando un buen rato y luego de haber perfeccionado las vueltas y giros un anunciador dijo que se realizaría una competencia así que decidí entrar. Kai no quiso pero yo entre gustosa

n.n Yo me anoto – dije al sujeto que escribía las inscripciones – y se que ganare - dije por lo bajo, soy muy competitiva y no permito que nadie gane porque soy la mejor.

Y tiempo después dio inicio la competencia en la que no tuve muchos problemas porque kai me había enseñado muy bien. Finalmente el resultado fue un empate co una chica de cabello negro llamada Daniela.

Debido a un empate en la competencia el ganador se decidirá mediante una demostración en parejas, así que cada una de las concursantes elegirá a alguien para patinar con ella – dijo el anunciador así que no lo dude dos veces

Kai, por favor acepta ser mi pareja en esto ¿si? No seas malito – dije tiernamente

u.u Está bien – aceptó kai resignado

Empezó el desempate y la chica no lo hizo nada mal, pero kai y yo seriamos mejores

n.n Vamos a dar lo mejor Kai – dije cuando empezó nuestro turno

Kai y yo hicimos una gran muestra de sincronía, talento y demostración artística única en el patinaje sobre hielo. Dimos giros y vueltas y terminamos con unos giros de ambos y finalmente el me alzó y descendimos apoyados en un pie como gran final. Todos nos aplaudieron y finalmente ganamos, nos dieron unas medallas por haber ganado y un premio en efectivo, que decidimos gastar en una heladería del parque que estaba cerca. Así que salimos del lugar y fuimos a la heladería.

n.n Estoy feliz Kai - dije admirando mi medalla – aunque sabia que ganaríamos pero igual me alegra mucho.

Era obvio que íbamos a ganar dijo kai muy serio mientras tomábamos el helado

Kai, quiero una sonrisa tuya alguna vez - comente mientras me acercaba para sacarle una sonrisa. Como kai no hacia movimiento alguno y permanecía con los brazos cruzados y los cerrados decidí acercarme y hacerle cosquillas pero el no se reía.

u.u Olvídalo, yo no tengo cosquillas Tsu, no te esfuerces – dijo kai igual de serio, pero aún seguí con mi intento de hacerlo reír y mientras hacia eso encontré en su bolsillo una bolsita pequeña que estaba casi cayéndose y por curiosa decidí sacarla y talvez poder sobornar a kai con ella luego.

No tienes remedio - dijo kai sonriendo por mi insistencia para encontrar un punto donde tuviera cosquillas.

n.n Soy insistente y logre hacerte sonreír, no importa de que forma Kai – comente feliz. Luego de eso terminamos nuestros helados.

Salimos de la nevería y fuimos a un lugar para sentarnos a conversar un poco antes que la cita terminara. Después de mucho insistir logre convencer a Kai de sentarse en un columpio. Pero cuando estábamos sentados note un poco extraño a Kai.

Oye Kai ¿te pasa algo¿Has estado mas callado que de costumbre? – pregunte preocupada.

Descuida, estoy bien – dijo distraído

No kai, no estás bien. Estas distraído y eso no es normal en ti

Es verdad, pero es que no me siento igual que antes. Me siento distinto, no sabría como explicarlo y no se si lo que hice fue correcto Tsu.

¿Lo que hiciste¿Que cosa? – cuestioné curiosa porque yo no recordaba que Kai hubiera hecho algo indebido ese día.

Lo sabrás cuando llegues a tu casa, por ahora no puedo decirte mas sobre eso – dijo kai y enseguida empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillo, algo que no encontraba por ninguna parte

Que buscas kai – le pregunte dudosa

Es algo que traía en mi bolsillo, una pequeña bolsa color verde – dijo mientras continuaba su búsqueda

n.n ¿Te refieres a esta? – Mostré una pequeña bolsa - es que cuando intentaba hacerte sonreír haciendo cosquillas encontré esto y me olvide devolvértelo.

Puedes quedártela – dijo kai tranquilamente

Claro kai enseguida te lo doy … ¿que puedo quedármelo¿Estas enfermo o algo así? – dije preocupada de que no me hubiera regañado, así que le toque la frente para ver si tenia fiebre.

Estoy bien, y de todos modos compre eso para ti.

¿Para mí? – dije extrañada de que kai me comprara algo

¿Podrías comenzar por abrir la bolsa no?

n.n Bien. – abrí la pequeña bolsa y saque una cadena plateada con un dije que todavía no sabia que era - ¿un dije en forma de K? – dije extrañada

Por supuesto, tu ya tienes un dije con forma de T por tu nombre y quería que llevaras también un dije con mi inicial - dijo sonrojándose

Kai¿Qué me estas queriendo decir con esto? – dije pensando algo imposible

Pues es difícil para mi decir esto pero lo diré. Tsuki chan durante todo este tiempo de conocernos no he podido evitar notar algo sumamente importante. Eres un ángel caído del cielo especialmente para venir y darme alegría, eres una persona increíble y hermosa tanto por fuera por dentro. Eres el mejor regalo que alguien pudo darme, tu llegada a mi vida cambió todo en mi y la razón por la que te dije que ahora me sentía diferente es por ti. Ya no siento esa sensación tan fría en mi interior, ese vacío que había en mi corazón se ha llenado. Porque me he dado cuanta de que me he enamorado de ti y en verdad sería muy feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia – termino de recitar Kai.

¿Es en serio todo lo que dijiste? – dije corriendo a sus brazos para luego fundirnos en un beso de amor. Sus manos en mi cintura y las mías acariciando su cabello, nos besamos con el corazón y esa fue la noche mas mágica del mundo. Sentí como si nadie más existiera en el mundo, como si volara a otro mundo sola al lado de Kai.

Después nos separamos y quedamos abrazados, mientras kai depositaba un dulce beso en mi cabeza yo deseaba que nunca se acabara ese momento, que el tiempo se detuviera para estar por siempre al lado de mi querido Kai. Pero lamentablemente teníamos que regresar a nuestras casas así que regresamos abrazados y con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a mi casa y tuve que despedirme de Kai.

Te extrañare mucho Kai – dije triste y con mi carita en puchero

No te pongas así Tsu, ya veras que pronto se hará de día y vendré a buscarte para que estemos juntos de nuevo – dijo kai acariciando mi mejilla

Luego de eso nos despedimos con un beso de buenas noches.

Hasta mañana Kai

Hasta mañana mi ángel – dijo kai suavemente y luego añadió – y no te preocupes no estarás sola, porque un regalo te espera en tu habitación

Sorprendida cerré la puerta y fui a mi habitación, pero al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto me encontré con lo que menos esperaba, un hermoso cachorro husky, al lado una carta con un poema, era de Kai.

_**Eres un motivo para querer,  
mi motivo para seguir. **_

_**Una razon más para amar,  
un pretexto para esconder,  
un amor que quiero gritar.**_

_**Eres algo inesperado  
que quiero cada vez mas,  
que te aferras en mi corazón  
y que jamas te podre olvidar.**_

_**En aquellos momentos de soledad  
de inquietud, de intranquilidad  
yo he pensado...  
en que tu no seras fugaz.**_

_**Eres difícil de encontrar,  
pero yo lo hice y te logre amar  
la fortuna me sonrie  
y me siento triumfar...**_

_**Yo te encontre y te logre amar,  
y asi quiero entrar  
en tu vida  
para que no me puedas olvidar.**_

Abracé al cachorrito pensando en Kai. Esa noche dormí con una enorme sonrisa al pensar en lo afortunada que era al tener a Kai a mi lado.

**FIN**


	21. Sakura y Michael

**Capítulo 20**

Uno de los eventos mas esperados por mi había llegado, el festival navideño y el día de hoy Michael vendrá a recogerme para irnos juntos, pero por suerte tengo tiempo para alistarme porque iremos en la noche. Me pase la tare arreglándome para que el me viera hermosa. Me puse: un kimono rosa con flores de sakura color rosa pálido. Al terminar de alistarme tocaron el timbre y mi padre me llamó para que bajara.

n.n Hola Michael – dije al amor de mi vida cunado baje para irnos

n.n Hola Sakura, te ves divina – dijo contento al verme con mi kimono

Gracias Michael tú también te ves bien.

¿Te parece si nos vamos al festival? – dijo él y salimos de casa

Fuimos caminando al festival y no pude contener mi alegría que la exprese con una gran sonrisa

Estas muy emocionada ¿cierto sakura?– dijo Michael sonriendo

Es que este festival navideño es lo que mas espero todo el año.

Estoy seguro que nos divertiremos mucho Sakurita – ante ese sobrenombre no pude evitar sonrojarme notablemente

A propósito Michael¿que traes en esa bolsa? – dije señalando una bolsa de tamaño mediano.

Es algo muy especial pero es secreto, así que no me preguntes mas por favor, que todavía no es momento – dijo el castaño

Durante el camino fuimos conversando un poco y finalmente llegamos al festival. La música alegre y luces iluminando todo el parque, añadiendo la decoración me hacia sentir inmensamente feliz.

nOn Vamos a dar una vuelta Michael – dije contenta de ver tanta cosa.

Fuimos a ver lo que nos ofrecía el festival este año y me quedé embelesada mirando una tienda de artesanías y adornos.

Mira que hermosas cosas hay aquí

¿Cuáles te gustan más Sakura? – dijo Michael tranquilo

Me gusta esa y esa……. y esa es adorable – dije señalando varios artículos pequeños.

En ese caso, por favor envuelva esos adornos señor – dijo mi acompañante al señor que atendía el negocio

Pero Michael, no puedo permitir que me pagues todos mis caprichos

n.n Hey, mi lema es si quieres algo y puedes comprarlo porque no cogerlo.

Muchas gracias –dije con mis ojos brillando.

El señor nos entregó los adornos en una bolsita de plástico y Michael los guardo en su bolsa misteriosa. Mientras caminamos vimos un puesto donde te leían tu fortuna, solo debías pagar y te daban un papelito con una predicción, como con las galletas de la fortuna.

Que dice el tuyo Michael – le pregunte a mi acompañante – el mío dice "todos tus sueños se pueden hacer realidad hoy"

Pues el mío dice "no dejes ir tu gran oportunidad y ten valor"

Luego seguimos caminando y decidimos ir a comer unos helados en una confitería que había, mientras aprovechamos de hablar un poco mas de la vida.

Bueno yo quiero un helado de fresa – le dije a la señorita que atendía

Y yo un helado de vainilla- comentó mi amigo y luego fuimos con los helados a una banca cercana.

Me extraña que no pidieras helado de chocolate, siendo ese tu favorito – pregunté curiosamente

n.n Lo se, pero hay que probar nuevas cosas y si lo que planee para hoy sale bien ten por seguro que este helado se convertirá en mi favorito de hoy en adelante

Y que cosa estas planeando si se puede saber

Ya lo veras a su tiempo – dijo guiñando un ojo. Y después de ese comentario seguimos disfrutando el helado, pero antes de terminarlo seguimos con nuestro recorrido, fuimos a algunas atracciones que allí había y pasamos momentos muy divertidos.

Hey, una fuente de los deseos, vamos allá Sakura – comentó mi Michael y fuimos corriendo a ver la fuente – ¿será que estas cosas realmente cumplen tus deseos?

n.n Solo tienes que intentarlo Michael y pedir tu deseo con mucha fe – dije divertida al ver su comportamiento que cambio de un loco adolescente, a un niño pequeño. Tomo una moneda de su bolsillo y concentrándose bastante pidió su deseo y lanzó la moneda.

n.n Solo espero que ese deseo se me cumpla pronto – dijo sonriendo

Y mejor ni te pregunto que pediste porque puedo salarte y tu deseo no se cumplirá. Mira, una cámara para sacarse fotos

Michael y yo corrimos a la cabina y nos sacamos muchas fotos, finalmente fuimos a ver las fotos reveladas y nos reímos de cómo salieron, porque en todas habíamos salido raros.

n.n Jaja, mira como salió mi cabello – dijo Michael

n.n Y mi cara se ve extraña, creo que ya no necesitamos ir a una casa de la risa, solo basta venir a tomarnos fotos para salir distorsionados.

Seguimos con nuestro paseo por la feria navideña ya que todavía la noche era joven y teníamos mucho tiempo

n.n Ya entiendo porque este es tu momento favorito del año, me estoy divirtiendo en grande Saku.

Yo también Michael, y debo confesarte que este es el mejor festival navideño al que haya asistido – dije contenta pero luego me percate de algo – Mira allá, es el oso de felpa mas hermosos que haya visto en mi vida – dije observando un osito pequeño color azul claro.

¿Que te parece si intentamos ganarlo? –dijo Michael y nos acercamos al juego que consistía en pescar unos objetos brillantes, primero intente yo y lamentablemente no pude pero me dieron un premio de consolación.

Bueno déjame intentarlo a mí – y mi amigo intentó ganar el oso. Después de 3 intentos decidimos dejar el lugar. A el también le dieron un premio de consolación, un pequeño adorno en forma de conejo. En verdad no me molestó no tener el oso pero no me gusto ver la cara de frustración de Michael.

No te pongas así, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y ganaste este conejito de porcelana n.n

Pero yo quería ganar ese oso de felpa para ti – dijo suspirando

n.n No te deprimas, todo esta bien. Además ese oso ni siquiera era tan lindo. Ahora que te parece si seguimos recorriendo el festival - comenté con una gran sonrisa lo que hizo recuperar su buen humor. Y cuando fuimos a un juego de lanzar bolas Michael ganó un collar plateado con una figura de una flor de cerezo.

Toma esto, no pude darte ese oso pero toma este collar. n.n Hasta tiene una flor de cerezo como su dije - dijo sonriendo y me colocó delicadamente el collar en mi cuello – oye Sakurita¿te molestaría acompañarme nuevamente a la fuente?

n.n Claro que no, vamos – y ambos fuimos callados a la fuente y nos sentamos en el borde de esta.

Sakura, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte y he pensado hacerle caso a la fortuna

¿Ah? – pregunte confundida

Al horóscopo, ya sabes el papelito "no dejes ir tu gran oportunidad y ten valor". Además lo que debo decirte tiene que ver con lo que tengo en esta bolsa

¿Que quieres decirme Michael? – pregunte tranquila, tranquilidad que se convirtió en sonrojo al notar esa mirada tan profunda. Note que Michael subía la bolsa y sacaba algo de ella, un oso de peluche, uno mucho más hermoso que el que vimos en el juego, era de un color rosa pálido muy bello

Saku, toma esto como un regalo especial – dijo Michael muy sonrojado – yo……….. Yo hice esto especialmente para ti

¿Tú hiciste este oso? – dije sujetando el regalo muy sonriente

Así es, se que está perfecto pero lo hice con todo mi corazón

Esta hermoso Michael. Eres muy bueno haciendo esto. Gracias – dije un poco nerviosa.

Se llama como tu, Sakura, es que escuché que hay una leyenda que dice que si haces un oso de felpa y se lo regalas a la persona que mas quieres esta persona corresponderá tu amor – ante esas palabras me quedé seca. ¿Era cierto lo que pasaba¿Michael se estaba declarando?

Michael, yo – dije muy roja y nerviosa

Tú me gustas mucho y quiero que sepas que este sentimiento siempre estará presente dentro de mí. Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón ya que gracias a ti encontré el amor y descubrí lo que es importante, me descubrí a mi mismo el día en el que te conocí y entendí que al lado de la persona que amas todo puede ser felicidad – acabando de decir eso Michael se fue acercando lentamente a mi y me dio un beso.

Este beso fue correspondido por mí y luego complementamos ese hermoso beso con un abrazo lleno de amor. Pasamos un tiempo abrazados mirándonos, diciéndonos tantas cosas con solo una mirada.

Te amo Michael, y me alegra saber que este amor es correspondido

Nos quedamos mirando el firmamento y los fuegos artificiales que nos ofrecía el festival, además de la iluminación de las luciérnagas que volaban alrededor nuestro. Luego una flor cayó de un árbol era una hermosa flor blanca, Michael la cogió y la colocó en mi cabello rubio.

n.n Esa flor se ve mucho mas hermosa puesta en tu cabello, todo lo que llevas adquiere belleza a tu contacto.

Gracias Michael, que lindas cosas dices. Ahora que te parece si subimos a la rueda de la fortuna

Desde la cima pudimos apreciar todo el festival a su máximo esplendor y luego notamos que unos copos de nieve caían delicadamente

Mira, la primera nevada el año – dijo abrazándome tiernamente

Es un espectáculo hermoso, y mucho mejor al lado de la persona que mas amas. ¿No lo crees Michael?

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo muñequita

¿Muñequita? – pregunté sonrojada

Claro, eres como una muñequita perfecta con unos ojos hermosos que las esmeraldas más perfectas deben envidiar. Sabes cero que en el momento que te conocí me convertí en el sujeto más cursi del universo. ¿Te molesta si te recito un poema inspirado en ti?

o.o ¿Me escribiste un poema Michael?

n.n Es que eres mi musa inspiradora y se que soy capaz de todo con tigo como mi modelo. Bueno escucha:

_**ME ENAMORE DE UN ANGEL**_

_**Hoy me enamore de un ángel  
un ángel caído del cielo  
que me ha robado el corazón  
por su hermosura sin igual**_

_**Siempre la busco entre la gente  
con la esperanza de verla  
con la esperanza de hablarle  
y expresarle lo que siento**_

_**Mi amor es muy grande por ella  
tan grande como el cielo  
es un amor que no se puede expresar  
es un amor eterno**_

_**Si encontrara palabras para expresarme  
si existieran esas palabras  
lo mas probable es que serian  
"te quiero, te amo con todo el corazón"**_

Eso fue hermoso, gracias por quererme tanto mi amor – dije abrazándolo fuertemente

Al contrario gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor – y una vez más nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor y ternura como solo Michael y yo podíamos darnos.

Bajamos del juego y como ya se hizo tarde nos retiramos y el me acompañó a mi casa bajo la suave caída de los copos de nieve. Al llegar a casa nos despedimos con un pequeño y leve beso en los labios

Nos vemos mañana cariño – dijo Michael mandándome un beso en el aire – estaré contando las horas para volver a verte

Y yo estaré pensando en ti toda la noche corazón – dije mientras cerraba la puerta y entraba a mi casa. Lancé un suspiro profundo y subí feliz a mi habitación mientras tarareando una canción.

**FIN**


	22. Kalid y Kai

**Capítulo 21**

Era uno de esos días en los que quería estar sola así que salí de mi casa y me fui a dar un paseo por mi lugar favorito: el bosque. Para ir a dar ese paseo me puse algo que quedara acorde con la naturaleza: una polera con tiras (sin mangas) verde oscuro, pantalón acampanado negro zapatillas azules y guantes largos hasta el codo verde musgo.

De pronto me encontré con un pequeño mapache blanco y fui a verlo pero como era bastante tímido escapó y yo lo seguí.

n.n Espera, vuelve acá solo quiero verte amiguito – grite y comencé a correr por el bosque. Estaba tan distraída siguiendo al pequeño que no me fije que había alguien mas en el bosque que esa persona estaba recostada en el suelo, lo que provocó que me tropezara y cayera encima de él.

Podrías fijarte por donde corres – escuche una voz profunda

Lo siento iba distraída – comente mientras me acomodaba para pararme, pero vi que una mano se extendía al frente mío. Y cuando levanté mi mirada para ver al dueño de esa mano me quedé helada al ver semejante criatura celestial

u.ú Quieres que te ayude a levantarte o vas a quedarte todo el día ahí - comentó un tanto enojado el muchazo guapo

Oh, si gracias – dije sujetando su mano y parándome después – una vez mas disculpo por mi distracción.

Espero que no vuelva a suceder, ahora regresa a lo que hacías que yo me voy para poder estar solo – y dicho eso el muchacho se retiro del lugar

Ese chico es tan misterioso y guapo – dije suspirando y fantaseando, y luego me acorde de lo que hacía antes de chocar con aquel chico – Ay, ya perdí de vista a ese mapache blanco….. ñ.ñ Pero encontré algo mejor.

Caminaba por el bosque y decidí ir cerca del río para escuchar el relajante sonido del agua. Luego de un buen periodo de relajación caí dormida en la orilla pero después de un rato me despertó algo que cayó encima mío.

¿Un pajarito? – Dije sujetando una pequeña ave color azul eléctrico - ¿Pero como?... – mire arriba y me di cuenta que su nido estaba en lo mas alto y que una madre preocupada miraba a su pequeño en es suelo, el pequeño empezó a llorar y eso me conmovió bastante – n.n Ya no llores, no te preocupes que yo te regresare con tu mami.

Coloqué al pequeño en una bolsa que tenia colgada a mi cuello y empecé a escalar el árbol. Cuando estuve arriba deje al polluelo con su mami en el nido y cuado me disponía a bajar perdí el equilibrio y caí del árbol, aunque no fuera muy alto tenia la seguridad de que la caída iba a doler. Cerré mis ojos y luego sentí que algo amortiguó mi caída

n.n Que bueno, caí en algo blandito – dije contenta y me levante de un salto

ù.ú Me alegra que te sirviera de colchón – escuche una voz conocida

u.u Lo lamento – dije apenada al que había amortiguado mi caída, que era el mismo con el que me tropecé hace rato.

Creo que estoy destinado a verte el resto del día, y la verdad preferiría que nuestros encuentros ya no fueran de esta manera. Porque sino voy a acabar lleno de heridas- dijo el chico misterioso un poco serio

u.u En verdad lamento haber caído sobre ti, no fue intencional – seguí disculpándome

Ya no te preocupes. Por cierto mi nombre es Kai – dijo ofreciéndome su mano

n.n Yo soy Kalid, mucho gusto. Y otra vez me disculpo contigo

Ya no importa, con tal que no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo Kai y decidimos quedarnos sentados a las orillas de río. Estuvimos callados un buen momento y había un silencio muy incómodo

Se podría saber que hacías en ese árbol – preguntó Kai sin mirarme a los ojos

Es que – empecé a hablar un poco nerviosa. ¿Pero porque me siento así? – Es que estaba recostada bajo el árbol y de repente un pajarito cayó encima mío, subí al árbol para dejarlo en su nido con su mama

Y tienes mucha suerte de que yo estuviera abajo para que no te lastimaras – dijo kai serio

u.u Otra vez me disculpo por eso.

Hey, no te estoy reprochando nada, solo comento que tienes suerte

Bueno, algunas veces sí. Llegaste como mi ángel, como mi héroe en el momento indicado – termine sonrojada. Y como kai ya se había dado la vuelta para mirarme yo desvié la mirada porque mis ojos podrían revelar ese sentimiento que estaba empezando a sentir por el bicolor

Créeme que soy todo lo contrario a un ángel – dijo Kai desviando la mirada de nuevo

Fue difícil poder comunicarnos ya que un silencio incomodo aparecía entre los dos pero tiempo después logramos limar asperezas y empezamos a hablar como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Yo no suelo expresar mis sentimientos de este modo Kai, pero contigo es diferente, siento como si pudiera contarte cualquier cosa – dije contenta

Lo mismo pienso yo, eres diferente a todas las personas a las que haya conocido, contigo puedo ser yo mismo

Nos recostamos unos momentos con los ojos cerrados dejando recorrer la suave brisa por nuestros rostros cuando de pronto me levante porque recordé algo

n.n ¿Quieres comer algo? – pregunté feliz

¿Disculpa? – preguntó Kai

Es que recordé que traje comida para no morirme de hambre aquí y tengo suficiente para ambos por eso te pregunto ¿quieres comer algo?

Siempre y cuando no me envenenes – comentó kai

¿Estas insinuando que mi comida es horrible? Si ni siquiera la has probado – dije ofendida

Relájate, era solo una broma – dijo kai acariciando mi mano, lo que produjo un enorme sonrojo de mi parte

Bueno, vamos a comer – empecé sacar toda la comida que traje, sándwiches, refrescos, panes y muchas cosas mas

¿Y pensabas comerte esto tu sola? – preguntó sorprendido

n.n Es que a veces comparto con los animales – dije tiernamente

u.ú Ahora soy un animal ¿no? – comentó kai ofendido. Y luego nos reímos un poco de esas tontas discusiones que teníamos. Acabamos de conocernos y ya hablábamos como amigos íntimos

Disfrutamos de la comida entre charla y risas y luego acabamos llenos y nos recostamos para descansar.

Sabes que Kalid, en mi opinión lo mejor seria ir a dar una vuelta para hacer digestión en lugar de recostarnos

Pues ve tú a dar la vuelta si tanto quieres, porque yo de aquí no me muevo en un buen rato.

Pues eso es lo que pienso hacer - Dijo kai y se retiró

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista y cerré mis ojos para poder pensar e interiorizar mejor.

¿Realmente me estoy empezando a enamorar de ese chico llamado Kai? Pero si acabo de conocerlo – me preguntaba a mi misma, pero no había explicación lógica, solo el simple hecho de que me habían flechado y no podía hacer nada para dejar de pensar en Kai Hiwatari.

Estaba ya con los ojos abiertos mirando las nubes que ya estaban a punto de ser invisibles porque el ocaso se acercaba, cuando un avión de papel aterrizó justo a mis faldas delicadamente.

¿Pero que significa esto? – dije mientras abría el avión que tenia unas escrituras dentro de él y comencé a leer en voz alta lo que ahí había

_**AQUEL MOMENTO**_

_**En aquel momento en que te vi  
pensé que un ángel había bajado  
para deslumbrarnos con su belleza  
la cual parece no tener fin**_

_**En aquel momento en que te vi  
mi corazón palpitó mas fuerte  
sentía que se me quería escapar  
por estar al lado tuyo**_

_**Como recuerdo aquel momento  
el cual esta fresco en mi memoria  
tan fresco como si hubiera sucedido ayer  
y así es como lo siento en mi corazón**_

_**Cuando estoy a lado tuyo  
pierdo la noción del tiempo y espacio  
cuando estoy a lado tuyo  
me gustaría que el tiempo no avanzara**_

Terminé de leer y una duda me invadió en ese momento.

¿Pero quien pudo escribir esto? – dije en voz alta.

Pues tal vez alguien que se ha enamorado perdidamente de ti en un solo día – escuché una voz saliendo de los arbustos

¿Kai? – dije sorprendida

El mismo – respondió Kai y lentamente se fue acercando a mí con un pequeño ramo de flores en la mano – recogí estas para ti Kalid, flores para una bella flor.

Kai¿acaso has enloquecido o algo similar? - pregunte aun más confundida

Claro que no, pero si quieres mandarme a volar solo dímelo a la cara y yo me voy, no hay problema – comentó kai un poquito dolido.

¿Ah si? – comente con una sonrisa y fugazmente me acerque a el y le di un beso que lo dejó mas sorprendido que cualquier cosa

¿Y decías que eras introvertida? – atinó a decir Kai

n.n Pero no con la persona correcta, y ese eres tu Kai – dije preparándome para darle otro beso, pero esta vez el que me sorprendió fue el porque me tomó de mi cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo dándome un beso de película que me llevó a otra dimensión ya que si alguien sabe besar ese es Kai.

Para que veas que yo también puedo comportarme diferente y apasionado con la persona correcta – estuvimos abrazados un buen rato hasta que se me ocurrió una idea

¿Qué tal si vamos a nadar un rato Kai?

¿Acaso quieres que me de un calambre? Acabamos de comer.

XD Que delicado eres Kai – me burlé de él

Delicado no, responsable y conciente de lo que hago – respondió él

¿En verdad no quieres ir a nadar un poco? – dije mientras me acercaba a el y entonces le di otro beso mas, el cual el quiso que durara mucho pero yo me separe – n.n Si quieres otro beso o uno mas largo me vas a acompañar a nadar – dije mientras corría a un lugar donde la corriente no fuera fuerte y me lanzaba con ropa y todo al río

Ya ni modo – fueron las únicas palabras de kai antes de acompañarme al río

Estuvimos nadando un buen rato y jugando como niños pequeños hasta que empezó a anochecer, salimos del río para sentarnos a ver el ocaso relajados

Nunca había notado lo hermoso que es un atardecer pero ahora si – comente ausente

Tal vez sea que lo hermoso no es contemplar la puesta de sol sino observarla con la persona que amas, es por eso que ni tu ni yo le prestábamos atención a eso hasta hoy, que nos conocimos – dijo kai y luego me abrazó mas fuerte – jamás te alejes de mi lado – comentó kai como un niño que no quiere alejarse de su madre.

Y tú jamás me dejes Kai, espero que nuestro amor dure para la eternidad – comenté antes de darnos un beso, el cual en esta ocasión fue más largo. Permanecimos un rato abrazados hasta que se me salió un estornudo

Salud mi princesa. – Dijo kai y luego se paró y me tendió la mano – lo mejor será que nos vayamos, estamos mojados y como anochece podrías enfermarte – y volví a estornudar - ¿lo ves? Mejor nos vamos

Nos retiramos del lugar abrazados, salimos del bosque y kai me acompañó a mi casa, pero una vez que estaba en la puerta y nos hubimos dado el último beso del día Kai me hizo un comentario

Tu mirada es mágica – dijo kai

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunte intrigada

Lo que quiero decir es que tus ojos miel con verde son más enigmáticos que el color. Estuve notando todo el día que tu mirada cambia y expresa todo lo que hay en ti, eres tan pura que puedo ver tu alma por medio de ello, se cuando esas triste, feliz, enojada, siempre cambiasen

Vaya kai, eres la primera persona que me dice eso

Es que soy la persona que mas te ama y no podía evitar notar eso – luego de eso me mandó un beso al aire y se retiró lentamente pero antes me dijo que nos veríamos mañana.

Entré a mi casa muy contenta de haber encontrado al amor de mi vida en aquel paseo al bosque. Como siempre lo había soñado hoy había encontrado a mi príncipe encantado y este amor duraría por siempre.

**FIN**

Bueno ahí le metí 5 citas mas.a los demas esperen un poquito, que ahora estoy escribiendo. Juro que terminare todas las citas. La siguiente vez que actualice esta historia seran citas hasta la # 30.

La siguiente es la de Selena y Kai. Ahorita tengo escrita hasta la 27 pero me faltan correcciones. asi que la proxima semana nos vemos


End file.
